Masterful!
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: After that crazy dance contest, Sakura and Syaoran receive their prize! A night out! What will they find THERE? Does trouble REALLY find them that easily? RR please! Postponed Indefinitely.
1. The Master

Masterful!  
  
by: Kamika Farinas  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I hate this part. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Get over it, people!!!!  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~ - place change  
  
****** - flashbacks  
  
AN: The title's pretty weird I know but it's the only one I could think of so don't get mad. *whimpers* I'm not really sure this is good since it kinda got out of control but I hope you like it! Oh, and by the way, CCS's 2nd movie never happened. *sobs* And I liked that one too!!!! *grins* Well, Ja ne!! And review!!! ;Þ  
  
14-year-old Kinomoto Sakura cheers as she watches her closest friend play soccer.  
  
"Iku Syaoran!!" She yelled, cheering him on. It was his last time playing, he was going to leave for Hong Kong next week. She watched him score a goal and everyone cheered.  
  
"Yeah!!! Beat them, Syaoran!!!" Sakura kept yelling. She concentrated on the game not noticing that time ran out.  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!" The buzzer rang. The game was done. Sakura watched as her school's team jumped up and held Syaoran on their shoulders. He had won the game for them. Sakura cheered and raced down from the stands to congratulate him.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" She yelled to get his attention. Sakura watched as he got down, his face red.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura." 14-year-old Li Syaoran greets. He grins. "What are you doing here?" He asks.  
  
"I'm here to cheer you on. It is your last game, remember?" Sakura reminds him.  
  
Syaoran's grin disappears, "Hai. I forgot all about that."  
  
Sakura turns worried, "Gomen. I didn't mean to remind you about it."  
  
Syaoran put on a fake smile, "It's okay. I don't mind. Well, I have to go. Okay Sakura??"  
  
"Hai." Sakura says as she turns to leave. She waves bye to him and heads to go home.  
  
'I guess it's too late to tell her how I feel. She doesn't like you, Syaoran. Remember that.' He thinks as he heads towards the boy's locker room.  
  
"Ohayo my cute descendant!!" He hears a voice call out. Syaoran groans at the familiarity of the voice.  
  
"What is it, Hiiragizawa? And how many times have I told you not to call me that!" Syaoran growls.  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran? Thinking of a certain Cherry Blossom?" 14- year-old Hiiragizawa Eriol says grinning.  
  
Syaoran turns a bright red before retorting, "Tell me this, Hiiragizawa? What are you still doing here in Japan? Isn't your job here done?"  
  
Eriol blushes slightly. "No reason."  
  
"Let me take one wild guess. Tomoyo, am I right?"  
  
Eriol turns an extremely bright red which truly stuck out with his blue hair. "Uh. . .I'm gonna go. I'll see you."  
  
Syaoran chuckles as he watches Eriol walk out. He quickly changes out of his soccer uniform and heads out. Syaoran sighs and starts to think, 'Should I tell Sakura? Iie Syaoran. You can't. She doesn't like you.' He heads inside his apartment and finds his cousin, 14-year-old Li Meiling, standing there.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran. Are you ready to go home?" Meiling asks him, giggling slightly. (I don't think Meiling's a ditz. Okay? I think she's pretty cool, if you ask me.)  
  
He quickly rushes to his room, deliberately ignoring her question. Syaoran plops himself onto his bed, thinking of the life he would leave behind in Japan.  
  
Last thing he remembered that happened after this was being on the plane for Hong Kong, leaving Japan behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 years later. . . . . .  
  
18-year-old Syaoran sighs tiresomely (Is that even a word?). 18-year- old Meiling was bothering him again. 'Does she ever get tired of this?'  
  
Syaoran quickly shuts himself in his room. He lies in bed trying to remember the last time he had been able to do that. The only time he could remember was when he was still in Japan. 'Japan. . . . Cherry blossoms. . . . . Sakura. . . . . I wonder if she still remembers me. I never did get to tell her how I felt towards her. I miss her so much. I will get back to her, no matter what.' Syaoran thinks as tears struggle to fall out of his eyes.  
  
Syaoran got up from the bed and struggles towards the bathroom. He looked at himself at the mirror. The years had sure changed his appearance. Syaoran still had the same dark brown hair as he did before although he had grown it out. It went up to his shoulders now and was still growing. His dark brown eyes lost the glow of excitement when he returned to Hong Kong but it regained them whenever he thought of HER. He grew taller, actually a lot taller. He was taller than most of his family members. Syaoran's face regained the strict, depressing face he had before he went to Japan.  
  
He sighs and looks down at what he was wearing. His mother didn't like his choice of clothing around the house, excuse me, I mean mansion. He tended to wear jeans and baggy shirts. His mother prefered if he always wore the Li traditional clothing but Syaoran didn't really like those. It tended to be uncomfortable. (I don't know if that's true but this is my story and I'll put whatever I want. Um. . . please don't think I'm mean. *sobs* *grins again* just kidding!) The only Li traditional clothing that he liked was the old outfit he used to wear when he helped Sakura capture the clow cards but his mother even forbade him to wear that since it was only supposed to be used to capture 'their' clow cards. Since he failed, they were kept in a powerful shield that even he couldn't break into.  
  
Syaoran went over to the kitchen looking for something to snack on but instead he found trouble in four figures who were also there, actually there were five figures.  
  
"Look, it's Xiao Lang!!" Someone yelled out in his Chinese name, calling him from behind. Syaoran sighs and groans as he notices the familiarity of the voice.  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran. They just wanted to point you out for me." A familiar voice says but Syaoran didn't recognize it so quickly. Syaoran freezes in his steps as he finally registers who it could be. He didn't notice his sisters walking out quietly to leave them alone.  
  
'It couldn't be, could it?' He thinks to himself as he slowly turns around. Syaoran blinks numerously, checking if the figure in front of him was really standing there and wasn't a figment of his imagination. "Tomoyo??" He whispers quietly. (^_^ Didn't expect her, huh?)  
  
She giggles as he finally realizes who she was. "Hai!! That's me!!" 18-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo giggles as she sees him stand in shock. Out of humor, she pulls out her old camcorder and records him. "I think I'll call this one, 'Syaoran in Shock!'"  
  
Tomoyo had also changed over the years that had passed. Her long dark black hair had grown even longer and reached her knees, although she had it in a long braid down her back. Her black eyes kept the same so-called innocent look but he knew better. She had grown but still hadn't reached up to Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol. Tomoyo's fashion taste had changed; that was apparent since she wore an outfit that had no frills or laces, which she had been obsessed with when she was a kid. Tomoyo wore a tight light blue shirt that had a design on her left side. It was a design of a flower, actually a cherry blossom (What a coincidence, isn't it? *grins* What do those look like anyway? *scratches back of head*). Her tight skirt was also light blue and reached her knees; it also had the same design. She wore a pair of sandals to top off the outfit.  
  
Syaoran falls anime style as he watches her record his every move but when she finally put down the camcorder, he immediately gave her a hug.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I want to still stay alive after this!" She yells out as he gives her a breath-taking hug, literally. He blushed as he released her from the hug.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"I'm here on. . . . well, you could say, business?" Tomoyo answers.  
  
"Um. . . are you here alone?" He says blushing.  
  
Tomoyo giggles slightly before answering, "Actually, I'm not. I'm here with. . . .my boyfriend."  
  
Syaoran groans, "Damn, I wanted. . . . uh. . ." He tries to change the subject, "Who's your boyfriend?"  
  
Tomoyo giggles and is about to answer when someone interrupted her.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, my older yet still cute descendent?" (Can anyone guess who that was? ^_^() Ehehehehe.)  
  
Syaoran groans again. 'Not him. Anyone but him.' "Hiiragizawa." He says dryly. He watches as 18-year-old Eriol comes into view.  
  
Eriol also changed as they all did. He still had the dark blue hair but he also had grown it out like Syaoran. It didn't grow that long and only went up to his chin. Eriol's greyish eyes shone with mischief in them. He had grown and was about the same height as Syaoran and taller than Sakura and Tomoyo. He wore the same thing as Syaoran, jeans and a baggy shirt, although his outfit seemed to match Tomoyo's, his shirt being a light blue which matched him, too.  
  
Eriol grins, "Now how'd you ever guess?"  
  
Syaoran grins back and gives him a short hug. "It's been a long time, you two. I've missed you and Japan."  
  
Tomoyo frowns, "So why didn't you call us or keep in contact?"  
  
Syaoran looks down and gained interest in the floor, "I couldn't, Tomoyo."  
  
"And why's that?" Tomoyo demands.  
  
"Because." Syaoran says simply as he still stared at the floor.  
  
Tomoyo was about to explode at his simplicity but Eriol touched her on the shoulder. She looked back at him and she stopped. Eriol smiles and changes the subject.  
  
"How's it going with the Clan, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran keeps frowning and staring at the floor, "The same. They still haven't stopped my marriage with Meiling yet and I can't be the leader of the Li Clan if I don't agree to the marriage."  
  
Tomoyo blinks, "Wow. I know you complained about the Clan being strict but I didn't know they were THAT strict."  
  
Syaoran sighs, "Hai." He says and sits down on a chair that was in the kitchen. Tomoyo and Eriol join him on chairs that were also there.  
  
"Is there any way for you not to marry her?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Hai. One way."  
  
"So what is it?" Tomoyo asks excited.  
  
"Marry someone else."  
  
"Anyone?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Do they have to be related to you?" Tomoyo asks too.  
  
"Anyone." Syaoran says simply.  
  
"So. . . . . . you know who you really want to marry or even get together with." Tomoyo says grinning.  
  
"It's not that easy. I have to get that SPECIFIC girl approved by the Clan. If they don't like her, then I can't get together with her. They already don't like Sakura since she has the Clow Cards or Sakura Cards." Syaoran says sad.  
  
Tomoyo blinks, "I didn't say anything about Sakura."  
  
Syaoran blushes as he realizes what he had just done. Eriol and Tomoyo both stiffle a laugh.  
  
"It's okay. I meant Sakura." Tomoyo tells, giggling.  
  
"How. . . um. . is. . . . . . she??" Syaoran stutters out nervously.  
  
Tomoyo freezes and starts thinking out loud, "I hope she's okay. I wonder where she went."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
18-year-old Sakura walked along the sidewalk, sighing. She was also in Hong Kong with Tomoyo and Eriol but she didn't want to go with them to Syaoran's house. It brought up too many painful memories, especially for her. She remembered the last time she felt so bad. It was at his last soccer game. That was a terrible experience for her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura frowned as she walked away. Syaoran had just brushed her off. 'I bet he didn't mean it intentionally. It just hurts so much. Doesn't he get that I care for him so much? It doesn't matter. He doesn't like me too.' These thoughts made her feel sad and tears were struggling to leave her eyes. She knew that she would break down soon so she ran towards her house in a hurry.  
  
Sakura entered the house when the tears started to fall. Her brother, 16-year-old Kinomoto Touya, saw her but not the tears.  
  
"Ohayo kaijuu." He greets her but stops when he notices the tears.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" He asks as he nears her. Sakura finally notices her brother there and rushes into her room. Touya watches and blinks as he goes into the kitchen wondering what could have Sakura down.  
  
Sakura enters her room, sobbing, as she lays herself on her bed. The tears kept falling and wouldn't stop. She had thoughts running through her mind that wouldn't stop either.  
  
Keroberus, or Kero for short, was in the room. He noticed the tears and looked at Sakura in worry. 'What could be wrong??' He thinks. Kero tries to comfort her but it failed. She just kept crying. 'I bet Tomoyo would know something about this.' He thinks as he leaves the room flying towards Tomoyo's mansion.  
  
'Syaoran. . .why'd you brush me off? Don't you care about me at all? This hurts me as much as it hurts you. I wish I could tell you how I feel for you but I can't. There's no way that you feel the same way for me. I can't show him.' Sakura thinks to herself. 'I have to be happy for him. I HAVE to. There's no other way. I'll show him a great time in Japan before he leaves.' Sakura thinks as she brushes away her tears. 'That's that. I'm going to be happy even if it means that I'll hurt myself.'  
  
Sakura did show Syaoran a fun time around Japan but she noticed that he seemed lifeless for the rest of the time that he was here. The last time she saw him actually come alive was when he left. He seemed so sad and his face actually showed emotion. 'Don't cry, Sakura. You promised yourself. Just deal with it.' She thinks as she watches him board the plane and leave Japan. Sakura stands staring at the window as the plane leaves. Tomoyo and Eriol stand behind her watching her with sorrowful faces.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sakura frowns as she remembers this memory. Why did she have to remember that one? It was one of the worst ones.  
  
Out of the four, Sakura had changed the most. Her brown hair was no longer short but almost as long as Tomyo's. Actually her hair went up to her waist. Her green eyes sparkled with joy but it didn't seem real, as if that joy was a cover-up for her sadness. Sakura smiled but like her eyes, it didn't seem real. She grew up like Tomoyo and she seemed to be almost as tall as Eriol. Sakura wore the same outfit as Tomoyo that was pink instead of light blue. She had the same design as Tomoyo's except instead of the cherry blossoms, it was a design of poisies, Syaoran's favorite flower. (Another major coincidence. *grins*) She wore a pair of sandles to top it off.  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked around the corner. She missed being with Syaoran. He always seemed to cheer her up. She slightly smiled at the thought of him but she shaked her head to clear his memory. 'Why did he have to leave?' She thinks sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura enters the hotel room in which she and Tomoyo shared. She entered to see Kero playing a video game. Sakura groaned and immediately plopped herself onto her bed. Kero paused the game to look at her.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Aren't you going to go see that gaki?" Kero says.  
  
Sakura mumbles against the bed. "Iie. . . .Tesowymgigooesaoan."  
  
Kero blinks in confusion, "Nani?"  
  
Sakura sits up with a bear (It's Sakura, not Syaoran. They never exchanged bears. *sobs*) wrapped in her arms. "Iie, Kero. There's no way I'm going to go see Syaoran."  
  
Kero shrugs and turns back to his game, "Well, I guess we'll wait for Tomoyo and Eriol to come back."  
  
Sakura nodded slightly and walked into the bathroom, locking it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'What's going on with you Sakura? You're hiding yourself.' She sits on the toilet (with the seat down and the cover thingy) and starts to cry.  
  
'Let it all out Sakura, you always need a good cry.' Kero thinks as he looks in the direction of the bathroom. He knew what she was doing. 'I guess I'll have to wait for Tomoyo to come back for information on the gaki.' Kero thinks as he unpauses the game once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes later. . . . . .  
  
Sakura comes out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red from all her crying. She looks to see that Kero had disappeared and the window was opened. She walked out onto the balcony (which was there) and looked at the view before her.  
  
Sakura sighs as she looks at the gorgeous sight before her. Out of nowhere, a brick had come hurdling in her direction. She dodged it and it landed right in front of her. "Huh?" She utters as she looks at it.  
  
She shuddered as she felt someone with a strong aura around. Suddenly, that feeling disappeared. 'Who could that be? It isn't Eriol or Syaoran.' She thinks to herself. Sakura looks at the brick and notices that it had a note attached to it. "Hmm?" She questions. She removes the note from the brick, only to see it read:  
  
To: Miss Clow Card Mistress.  
  
To figure out my real identity,  
  
Read the riddles that I leave behind.  
  
The first clue will not be as hard to solve  
  
just find the place that has the same  
  
power as one of your cards.  
  
Signed,  
  
The Master  
  
Sakura reads the note in confusion. 'Who's the Master?' She thinks to herself. Only one problem, she didn't know the sights around Hong Kong very well and she had to visit the one person who did. She sighed and changed quickly into a pair of jeans with a sleeveless pink shirt (I'm obsessed with those *giggles*). She had on the same sandles as before and now her hair was up in a quick ponytail. She grabbed her jacket and purse and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Kero entered the room only to find it empty. 'Hmm. . . I wonder where Sakura went.' He thinks but goes over to his game and starts playing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. . . .  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol had been talking in the kitchen when there was a ring at the door. Syaoran looks back, confused. 'I wonder who that could be.' He thinks as he approaches the door. He felt a strong aura from somewhere that seemed slightly familiar.  
  
Syaoran opens to door to see. . . . .  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *everyone looks at the author weirdly* *sweatdrops* ^_^() Eheheheheheheheh. . . .excuse my hyperness. . . . . . . . I just drank a little Sprite. . . . . . eheheheheheheheheheh. . . . . . . . . Well, review and ignore me. Ja ne!!! :Þ 


	2. Greenhouse Mania

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kero are back! They went to Hong Kong to visit Syaoran, or actually Tomoyo and Eriol did. Sakura was looking around Hong Kong and remembered the days before Syaoran left. When she returns, she receives a note from a mysterious person who called himself 'The Master'. She decides to head to Syaoran's. Syaoran, on the other hand, has a visitor on his hands. I wonder who it is. . . . . .  
  
Part Two  
  
Syaoran opens the door to see. . . . . his mother. . . . . Syaoran sweatdrops as he realizes that. "Hello mother." He says, opening the door for her.  
  
Yelan Li walks through the door, feeling a familiar aura coming from the kitchen. "Syaoran, is someone here?" She asks.  
  
Syaoran chuckles nervously, "Um. . . . . it's Eriol and Tomoyo. My old friends from Japan."  
  
Yelan's eyes narrow as she hears the word Japan. "Humph. . . I trust they will leave soon."  
  
Syaoran chuckles nervously again and he nods.  
  
"Also we will be having visitors soon. Please get out of those clothes and into the proper garments of the future clan leader." She says sternly as she walks up the stairs.  
  
Syaoran sighs as he starts to walk back to Tomoyo and Eriol but something enters his senses. 'Hmm. . . Whose aura is this?' He thinks. At his thoughts, the doorbell rings again. Syaoran blinks and opens it.  
  
"Sakura?" He whispers. A bright, smiling Sakura is shown.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Syaoran." She says. Syaoran gasps and invites her in.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't Tomoyo and Eriol tell you?" She asks. She looks at his surprised face. "Um. . . .Apparently not." Sakura giggles as she enters the kitchen to see Tomoyo and Eriol. She pushes back thoughts of Syaoran and hurt in the back of her head.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura!" Tomoyo yells as she hugs her. "I thought you didn't want to come."  
  
Eriol nods. "Yes, Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sakura blushes and speaks, "Well. . . . I needed some help with something."  
  
Syaoran finally found his voice, "With what, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiles and turns to him. "I got this note, and I have no idea what it's talking about."  
  
Syaoran looks at her confused. "Can I see it?" Sakura nods and hands it to him. 'A place with the same power? But where could that be?' He thinks to himself but then it snaps into his head. "The Greenhouse!" He blurts out. Everyone looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Uh. . . every year there is a festival at the greenhouse where a combination of flowers fall all over the place." Everyone nods. Syaoran sighs, "I'll take you there, if you want." He says.  
  
Tomoyo giggles and nods. "Sure, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran nods and rushes to grab his jacket. Yelan comes down the stairs to see him running around. "Xiao Lang! Where are you going?" She shouts.  
  
Syaoran turns around slowly to see his mother. "Mother? I'm going to show my friends around Hong Kong." He says nervously.  
  
"What did I say, Xiao. . . . . Who's here?" She asks as she feels a powerful pink aura come to her senses. Syaoran chuckles nervously. "Uh. . ."  
  
"Syaoran?" A voice asks and comes to view. It was Sakura.  
  
Yelan sees Sakura and narrows her eyes. "Who are you?" She asks in a harsh voice.  
  
Sakura blinks and bows. "Gomen nasai. I am Sakura Kinomoto." She says nervously. Yelan looks at Syaoran with eyes that said 'How-dare-you-bring- her-here' Syaoran gulped and grabs Sakura. "Come on, let's go!" He yells as Tomoyo and Eriol come to view too. He rushes out the door along with everyone else.  
  
Yelan glares at the door and grunts. 'How dare that Xiao Lang! He brought that Clow Card Mistress in this house!' She turns on her heel and walks off.  
  
Syaoran walks stiffly on their way to the greenhouse. Sakura notices but decides not to ask. 'Don't start, Sakura. He'll just push you away.' She thinks to herself sadly. She sighs and just kept walking.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol notice their friend's actions behind them. "What are we going to do, Eriol? Sakura and Syaoran won't even talk to each other." Tomoyo whispers.  
  
Eriol grins. "I have it all worked out, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo giggles. "Back to the old Eriol, I see."  
  
Eriol shows fake shock. "What does that mean?"  
  
Tomoyo just replies with another giggle.  
  
Syaoran hears the mutters of the two from the front. He tries his best not to turn back and look at Sakura. 'Don't say anything to Sakura, Syaoran. You left her. What's the use? You didn't even tell her how you feel! Baka!' He shouts at himself in his mind. Syaoran shakes his head. 'You're going crazy!' He thinks again. 'Great. . . I'm talking to myself. . . How hopeless am I? Do I even want to answer that?' He shakes his head in frustration. He feels a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" He turns around to look into a pair of radiant green eyes staring into his own amber eyes. Syaoran stops moving and so does Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushes at the interaction between her and Syaoran. "Um. . . . Are you okay, Syaoran?" She asks him trying to cut off the silence between them and trying to get herself to stop looking into his eyes.  
  
Syaoran doesn't reply but instead just keeps staring at her. Actually, he didn't even hear her question.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stop a few steps away from them watching this scene between Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo giggles and pulls out her camera. "Kawaii!!!" She blurts out loud.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran hear Tomoyo's outburst and turn to look at her, finally cutting off their connection. Sakura blinks while slightly blushing and turns to look one way. Syaoran, whose trying his best to stop his blushing, starts walking towards their destination.  
  
Tomoyo giggles once again and puts away her camera. Eriol laughs at how his half-daughter and ancestor act around one another.  
  
Syaoran finally stops after a couple minutes of silence. Sakura stops before him and sees what he was looking at. They had finally reached the greenhouse. Sakura gasps in awe as she looked at the sight before her.  
  
The greenhouse was gorgeous. It was even larger than Tomoyo's mansion. It was made of glass, naturally and was filled with every sort of flower that possibly existed. Ironically though, there were no people there.  
  
The group walks in, expecting to see more people inside but instead there seemed to nobody there. Sakura gasps as she feels the same strong aura enter her senses. She watches as both Eriol and Syaoran taking fighting stances. Tomoyo stands in the middle of the three of them. As quickly as the aura entered, it quickly left.  
  
"Look!" Tomoyo exclaims as she watches a small petal fall. Sakura looks on with a confused look as she walks over to pick it up. She gasps in amazement as she notices that it had been written on.  
  
To: Clow Mistress and her friends,  
  
Congratulations on finding the first clue  
  
But can you survive after the flames come?  
  
Hold on to this for it provides the clue.  
  
Return to where you know,  
  
Especially one.  
  
For there is one in which,  
  
Hides a secret person.  
  
Signed,  
  
The Master  
  
"What?" Were the first words out of everyone's mouth.  
  
"That made no. . . ." Sakura starts to say as she feels something familiar go through her. She turns around to see flame balls headed straight for her. She screams as she dodges the balls and watches them land straight where she used to be. Sakura transforms her wand quickly and pulls out the jump card.  
  
"JUMP!" She yells as she jumps out of the way from the flames. 'So that's what it meant by flames. . .' Sakura thinks. She looks around to watch Eriol hugging Tomoyo in a protective sense. Syaoran, on the other hand, was standing before the couple preparing himself for anything that would come. Sakura noticed that the flames were aiming only at her. She nodded to herself as she started to move away from the three.  
  
Out of nowhere though, flames started to aim themselves towards Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol moved away from Tomoyo, trying not to get her into any danger. Syaoran also moved away. Both were mostly trying to dodge the flames instead of pinpointing where they were coming from.  
  
Sakura was having trouble trying to dodge them. Most of them were aimed straight for her. Sakura hears a gasp. She turns to see one single flame ball aimed straight for Tomoyo.  
  
"NO!" Sakura exclaims as she watches it. Eriol and Syaoran try to move to save Tomoyo.  
  
So. . . . . . . . What does everyone think? Good? Bad? Comments!! Must have! Hope you like. . . I'll continue if I get enough reviews! Ja! 


	3. Terror Strikes and Blackmail Plot

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
Sakura went to Syaoran's house to show him the mysterious note. He was able to help her decipher where they were supposed to go. They reached the greenhouse only to find another confusing note. What could it mean? They were hit with a bombardment of flames. One was headed for Tomoyo. Oh no! Will she get hurt or will something happen? Find out as you read the story.  
  
Part Three  
  
Sakura was having trouble trying to dodge them. Most of them were aimed straight for her. Sakura hears a gasp. She turns to see one single flame ball aimed straight for Tomoyo.  
  
"NO!" Sakura exclaims as she watches it. Eriol and Syaoran try to move to save Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo stands frozen as she watches the flame ball headed straight for her. She closes her eyes in fear and puts her hands in front of her face. Neither of the three were anywhere near her. She squeals in fear.  
  
Sakura stands frozen as she watches the flame get nearer and nearer to her best friend. 'Oh no, what can I do? It's too late!' Sakura thinks sadly. Sakura feels another aura around her. 'What?' She looks back at Tomoyo to see her glowing a light purple. "Tomoyo." She whispers. She turns to look at Syaoran and Eriol and sees that they too were shocked at Tomoyo's sudden glowing. (Time kinda slowed down if you couldn't notice.)  
  
Tomoyo screams trying to avoid the flame. She didn't notice that she was glowing or that a magical energy ball had formed at her hands. Her hair flies behind her as a light purple beam flew out of her hands and hit the flame. The flame disappeared but the beam didn't stop. It kept going and hit something that had kept itself attached to the roof of the greenhouse. The thing fell and landed on the ground.  
  
Sakura blinks with confusion as she watches the thing stand up. The thing seemed just like the Firey Card only it looked much older and taller.  
  
Eriol shouts to Sakura, "SEAL IT!"  
  
Sakura blinks and nods. 'What could its name be?' Sakura thinks. "THAT'S IT!" She blurts out. "FLAME CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! FLAME!" She screams as she brinks her wand down. Winds circle the room and her hair flies behind her. A new card forms in her hand. It was the new Flame Card. Sakura pants as she holds it. She nods to Eriol and changes it into a Sakura Card. She collapsed on the ground only to hear another body falling too. "TOMOYO!" She blurts out remembering what had happened. She pulls herself off the ground and rushes to Tomoyo. She was joined by Eriol and Syaoran who rushed over there.  
  
"Sakura?" She hears a weak voice ask.  
  
"Tomoyo? Is that you?"  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo starts to asks as she tries to sit up but she holds her head in pain. "I feel like I was run over by a huge truck." Tomoyo gasps as she notices a new card in Sakura's hand. "I missed something, didn't I?" She asks.  
  
Sakura looks at Tomoyo uneasily. "Um. . . Tomoyo? Can you look at yourself?" She asks her.  
  
Tomoyo blinks in confusion but listens to Sakura. She screams as she notices that she was glowing a light purple. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" She asks in surprise.  
  
Sakura chuckles nervously. "Um. . . I think you have magical powers."  
  
Tomoyo faints as she hears this. Sakura sweatdrops after seeing Tomoyo's reaction. "She took that better than expected." Syaoran and Eriol look at her and face-fault.  
  
"What are we going to tell her when she wakes up?" Sakura asks. At her words, she fainted from exhaustion. Syaoran gasps in shock. "Sakura!" He blurts out. He catches her before she fell to the ground. Eriol sighs and takes Tomoyo in his arms.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran. We'll bring the girls to our hotel room." Eriol says calmly. Syaoran nods, still nervous. He carries Sakura in his arms and the both of them quickly call over a cab (if there is some in Hong Kong) and they hurry over to their hotel room. Eriol and Syaoran were meet with the yelling of a certain guardian beast, in other words, Kero-chan.  
  
"Heh! Stuffed animal! I can't believe you're still alive!" Syaoran says in humor. Kero glares at Syaoran from across the room and flies over to him.  
  
"I would transform right now and beat your ass for making Sakura miserable but then she would kill me and I would never want that, so shut up now Chinese gaki!" Kero says angrily.  
  
Syaoran blinks in surprise. 'I made Sakura miserable?' Syaoran thinks. "Kero. . .I'm sorry." He mutters.  
  
Kero looks at Syaoran in surprise. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry!" Syaoran yells in anger. "I didn't think that I hurt Sakura. . . I thought about her every day of my life. I missed her a lot." He turns to look at Sakura laying on the bed. "She looks gorgeous. I never knew how much I loved her until now. You see, Kero, I would never, ever hurt Sakura on purpose. I promise you, never would I hurt her." Syaoran says. He blushes as he hears clapping in the background and someone blowing their nose. He sweatdrops as he watches tears fall out of Kero's eyes and Eriol, sitting down with a grin on his lips, clapping at Syaoran's speech. "What are you two doing?" Syaoran asks.  
  
Eriol grins. "Hey, Syaoran. I just want to know something."  
  
"What is it, Hiiragazawa?" Syaoran glares at Eriol.  
  
Eriol grins once again. "Is all you said true?"  
  
Syaoran blushes and nods slowly.  
  
"Well, that's good to know." Eriol grins evilly.  
  
"Why's that?" Syaoran asks, bracing himself for whatever Eriol did.  
  
Eriol grins and turns to look at something on the table that was aimed straight at Syaoran. He gasps and blushes as he sees Tomoyo's camcorder on record.  
  
"NO you didn't, Hiiragazawa!" Syaoran blurts out angrily. He moves to get the camcorder but Eriol beat him to it. Eriol grins.  
  
"Now I wonder what Sakura would say if she saw this tape. What do you think, my cute descendent?" Eriol smirks at Syaoran. Syaoran slumps in defeat.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Eriol?" Syaoran asks.  
  
Eriol smiles, an actual smile, "What I want you to do is make Sakura happy and you know how to. Please do this for Sakura and yourself." Eriol nods. "If you don't, I'll be more than glad to show Sakura this tape myself. What do you think, Kero?" Eriol asks turning to Kero who had fallen to the floor, rolling with laughter. "We know his reply. What do you say, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran stands in shock. He had been blackmailed. "I. . . I. . . . I. . . ." He heard a groan from behind him to see Sakura sitting up and holding her head.  
  
"Ugh. . . My head really, really hurts." She moans as she holds her head. Syaoran rushes to her side and kneels beside her.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura? You did go through a lot in there." Syaoran states frankly. Sakura smiles, still holding her head, starts to answer. Instead she heard a groan in the next bed. Syaoran turns around to see Tomoyo sitting up, also holding her head.  
  
"What happened?" She asks looking around. "Where are we?"  
  
Eriol rushes to Tomoyo's side and holds her in his arms. "Are you okay?" Eriol asks. Tomoyo smiles and nods at Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura smile at the scene. Sakura gasps as she remembers the note in her pocket. She pulls it out again and reads it again.  
  
"What could it mean by 'a secret person'?" Sakura asks.  
  
Syaoran blinks and looks at her. "What are you talking about Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looks at him and blushes, "Well, remember the note? It talks of someone that hides a secret person. Who could it be?" Sakura thinks out loud.  
  
Syaoran looks at the note himself. "The person that you know the most. Sakura? Who lives in Hong Kong that you know really well?"  
  
Sakura looks at him obviously.  
  
Syaoran chuckles nervously. "Heh. Besides me, I mean."  
  
Sakura giggles. "Well. . . . besides you, it would have to be Meiling. She's the only other one that I know that lives in Hong Kong. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her yet."  
  
Syaoran raises an eyebrow. "Believe me, you wouldn't want to."  
  
Sakura giggles. "Come on! We have to go see Meiling." She turns to look at Tomoyo and Eriol only to see that the two were already kissing on the bed. Sakura sweatdrops and blushes at the sight. She turns to Syaoran and blushes some more. "Um. . . . What are we going to do about those two?"  
  
"Just leave them be." Another voice replies. Sakura turns to see Kero hovering next to Syaoran.  
  
"Kero! Did the guys tell you about Tomoyo?" Sakura asks.  
  
Kero shakes his head and glares at Syaoran. Syaoran just shrugs and looks at Sakura.  
  
"Well. . . . Guess what, Kero? Almost the whole gang has magic." Sakura grins.  
  
Kero looks at her in shock. "What?"  
  
"Yup. . . . Tomoyo has magic. Isn't that a huge shock?" Sakura says grinning. "Now we don't have to worry so much about her getting hurt so much. She can defend herself." Kero just gapes in surprise. Syaoran smirks and looks back at Tomoyo and Eriol who still haven't stopped. He sweatdrops and blushes.  
  
"Um. . . . Sakura? What are we going to do about those two?" Syaoran asks, slightly sweatdropping.  
  
Sakura grins. "Heh. . . . Those two? It'll take forever." She said as she pondered what was going to happen now.  
  
Well! That's it for today! Hope you guys liked. *sweatdrops* Which I seriously, seriously doubt! Um. . . . I might not be continuing this story. . . Not so many people have reviewed. . . . *sweatdrops* Actually only one has. . . . So. . . . . If you want it to stay or go bye-bye, Tell me in a review, otherwise there is noooooooooo use to keep it here! JA! :Þ 


	4. Training and The First Meeting with "The...

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
Tomoyo found her own magical powers. What a surprise! Eriol, being the sneaky person he is, blackmailed Syaoran by recording his very, very sensitive moment. Now they have to find out what's going on and who in the world "The Master" is? Will they find out now or not? Most of this scene is boring. . . . *sweatdrops* That's because it's all about Eriol and Tomoyo's training. You should read it though. It's pretty good. . . . I think. . . *scratches head* And another note is given from "The Master" Pretty weird note. . . . *snaps head up* Why are you people still reading this? Shoo!  
  
Part Four  
  
Sakura sighs as she finally leaves the hotel room. She waves to Tomoyo and Eriol and watches them leave. She turns to her side to see Syaoran red. She blinks but just shrugs it off. "Syaoran? Where should we go?" She asks innocently.  
  
Syaoran blushes, "Um. . . maybe we should go to the playground, Meiling loves it there and I'll bet we'll find her." Sakura grins  
  
"Then that's where we'll go!" Sakura says grinning.  
  
Syaoran blushes as he follows Sakura. 'It's getting harder for me to deny that I do like. . . . . no, I do love her.' Syaoran sighs and continues walking behind Sakura. He didn't notice that she had stopped in confusion. "Ow. . ." He mutters as he bumps into Sakura.  
  
She moves back slightly and smiles uneasily. "Syaoran? Where are we?" She asks softly.  
  
Syaoran sweatdrops, "Right. . . I forgot you don't know this place well." He looks around to try and figure out where they were. "Looks like we went in the wrong di. . . . ." Syaoran freezes as he feels the same aura he did when he was inside the greenhouse. He sees that Sakura had felt it too. 'Where could that be coming from?' He thinks as he tries to pinpoint the exact location of the aura. Sakura also was looking around.  
  
"Up there!" He hears Sakura yell. He looks up to see a figure on the roof of a house, looking back at them. The figure stands with the sun reflecting its back, making it harder to see his/her face.  
  
Syaoran stands, "Who are you?!" He asks, yelling. The figure turns to his face and throws down a piece of paper. It floats down to their feet. As soon as Sakura went to pick it up, the figure runs off and disappears from sight.  
  
Syaoran rushes and tries to find the figure but it was too late. The figure was gone. Syaoran mutters in aggravation. They had missed their change in getting this so called, "Master." He walks over to where Sakura was. He finds her standing with another note in her hand.  
  
"What does the note say, Sakura?" Syaoran asks. Sakura's head shoots up in shock.  
  
"Syaoran!" She exclaims. She looks back down at the note and sighs. "This makes no sense." She mutters. Syaoran walks behind her and looks over her shoulder to see what the note had written. He blushes at the thought of how they looked in this position but the feeling quickly left when he read the note.  
  
A friend is here and all is good,  
  
But laugh you might,  
  
At this next card,  
  
When friends are foes  
  
And foes are friend.  
  
Who to trust,  
  
That is the test.  
  
Will you pass or  
  
Will it take you?  
  
Signed,  
  
The Master  
  
Syaoran gasps. 'What the. . . .?' He thinks.  
  
Sakura sighs, "What are we going to do, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head. "I honestly have no clue, Sakura. . . . ." He looks at his watch to see that two hours had already passed from their search. (Let's pretend that this whole scene was longer than it looks. *sweatdrops*) "Let's go. We're going to be late in meeting Tomoyo and Eriol."  
  
Sakura nods and follows him. 'Looks like Cardcaptor Sakura's back again.' She thinks.  
  
~Two hours before with Tomoyo and Eriol~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walk in one direction, towards the secret training grounds of Syaoran. He had told them how to get there to allow Tomoyo to harness her power.  
  
Tomoyo sighs as she thinks off all that has happened, 'What am I going to do with magic? I always thought that I would be someone in the background who wouldn't be involved with this in any sort of way.' Tomoyo thinks as she follows Eriol.  
  
Eriol stops suddenly and Tomoyo bangs into his back. "Ow. . ." She mutters and Eriol shushes her.  
  
"We must be quiet. According to Syaoran, there are many guards that protect this part and we must not let them know we are training here." Eriol explains.  
  
Tomoyo nods and walks along side Eriol, trying to be as quiet as ever. They reach inside to see that it was an ordinary room just with no furniture or anything of that sort. (*sweatdrops* So it isn't an ordinary room like I said. . . . So sue me! Lawyer one: I'd be more than happy to do so. Lawyer two: Yes, you tend to annoy me as it is. Me: Hey! Wait! I haven't done anything wrong! *turns to audience* Read the story while I take care of this.)  
  
Tomoyo sighs as she watches Eriol take a fighting stance in front of her. "Eriol? What are you doing?" She asks, nervously.  
  
Eriol smiles at her. "A fighting stance is a good necessity to have when you are, well. . . . . . , fighting."  
  
Tomoyo raises an eyebrow, "How's that?"  
  
Eriol chuckles, "It helps a person to concentrate on what they are about to do and in a way, helps them to focus." Tomoyo nods and takes her own fighting stance.  
  
Eriol smiles, "Good. . . .That's the first step." Tomoyo smiles and releases her stance. Eriol quickly takes this to his advantage and rushes towards her, about to kick her in the face. She gasps and freezes at his sudden move.  
  
Eriol stops the kick right when his foot is an inch away from her face and puts his foot down. "Next step, never drop your guard. You never know when the person will come at you, unexpectedly." He comments. Tomoyo nods, a bit scared at what was happening.  
  
She takes her fighting stance again and Eriol nods as he walks to his original spot.  
  
"Now, before you are able to use your magic, you must know how to be able to fight, in case, your magic does not work." Tomoyo nods and Eriol takes a fighting stance before her.  
  
"Okay, I'll kick you and you try to block it, Tomoyo." Eriol says.  
  
Tomoyo breathes out and nods, "I'm ready!" She yells.  
  
Eriol nods and rushes towards her, about to kick her in the head. Tomoyo acts upon this by holding her arm at the spot where he was intending to kick her. She feels his leg be stopped by her arm. She grins and puts down her arm. "Yay! I did it!" She exclaims happily. Eriol nods and in one sudden move, moves his leg to hit her legs. This causes her to fall onto the floor.  
  
Tomoyo groans in pain. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?" She exclaims angrily. Eriol looks at her in contempt.  
  
"I told you NEVER to drop your guard. Now we're going to do this again until you are able to learn what I'm trying to teach you."  
  
Tomoyo grunts in anger. 'What does he think he's doing?' She thinks.  
  
Eriol sighs and walks to his spot. 'She has to learn these basics or else she could get hurt and I can't be there to protect her.' He thinks.  
  
Tomoyo glares at him and takes her fighting stance. "Let's get it on!" She yells. Eriol blinks and nods. He takes his fighting stance and was about to advance towards her but she starts to move before him. She puts her fist in front of her and Eriol watches in shock as her fist glows a light purple.  
  
"Tomoyo!" He exclaims.  
  
Tomoyo ran towards him. Eriol puts his hands in a cross as he tries to block the punch. Tomoyo's anger was just too much and her punch causes him to fly into a wall. Eriol groans in pain as he tries to sit up. Tomoyo gasps in realization. She runs towards him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asks worried.  
  
Eriol only groans in reply.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes start to fill up with tears. "Gomen! Gomen!" She cries.  
  
Eriol chuckles slightly under all the pain. "It's okay, Tomoyo. At least now I know how powerful you truly are when angry."  
  
Tomoyo sniffles, "I don't know what came over me. I just got so mad when you kept scolding me. I'm not used to fighting. I always left you and Sakura and Syaoran to this kind of stuff."  
  
Eriol nods, "I understand Tomoyo. I just did what I did to protect you in case you got into trouble."  
  
Tomoyo smiles, "I thank you for that Eriol but. . . I won't get this so easily." She says.  
  
Eriol chuckles, "I know. Now let's continue."  
  
Tomoyo gasps, "But you're still hurt!" She exclaims.  
  
Eriol laughs, "It's okay. I heal very quickly."  
  
Tomoyo nods and she helps him to his spot despite his disagreements. Time passes quickly for them and Tomoyo was able to learn most of the fighting moves.  
  
Eriol wipes off his sweat. "Let's go Tomoyo. I think we've done enough training for today."  
  
Tomoyo also wipes off her sweat. "I agree." She starts to open the door and hears a voice talking near there.  
  
"I have to prepare them. They're not ready for the most powerful cards." The person pauses a bit and sighs. "I wish I didn't have to hide this from them."  
  
Tomoyo blinks as the figure comes into view. "Meiling?" She mutters in surprise.  
  
The figure's head snaps up in surprise. "Tomoyo?" She asks.  
  
Tomoyo squeals as she sees that it was truly Meiling. "Meiling!" She exclaims.  
  
Eriol follows behind her to see Tomoyo and Meiling hugging. 'What was Meiling saying? Could she be behind what's going on?' He thinks.  
  
Meiling spots him and grins. "Eriol!" She blurts out and races towards him.  
  
Eriol falls back as Meiling jumps onto him, giving him a hug. He chuckles slightly. "Meiling. It's nice to see you again too."  
  
Meiling grins and stands up, helping Eriol to his feet too. "Is Sakura here too?" She asks.  
  
Tomoyo nods. "Yup! And I bet she'll be happy to see you."  
  
Meiling laughs, "I'd love to see her too! Can I see her?"  
  
Tomoyo nods quickly, "Yeah!" She looks at her watch to see that it was time for them to meet up. "We're going to go meet up with her now. Why don't you come too?"  
  
Meiling smiles, "I'd love to go."  
  
Eriol chuckles, "Just like old times." He mutters. A 'ping' went through his head as he feels an unfamiliar red aura enter his senses. He looks around to see where it was coming from but he still could not pinpoint it. He turns to see Meiling looking at him weirdly. She quickly turns around when he looks at her. 'What's going on with Meiling? Does she know something?' He thinks.  
  
'This isn't good. Eriol is catching on too quickly. I can't let him know what's going on.' "The Master" thinks.  
  
To Be Continued. . . . .  
  
So I've decided to continue this story. . . . . I want to see if anyone can guess who "The Master" is. . . . . . I gave many clues, especially in this chapter. Oh, btw, PLEASE REVIEW!! *grins and waves* Ja! :Þ 


	5. The Nightmare Card's showings

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
Yay! We finally meet up with Meiling! But does she know anything about this "Master"? That's what Eriol thinks. Also, Sakura and Syaoran have a run-in with "The Master" leaving them with another confusing note. What could this note mean and what's going to happen in this chapter? Can I ever stop asking questions? *sweatdrops* I'll just shut up and let you read. Oh, and btw, the Nightmare card used in here is not the same that's used in the Create Card's stories. . . *sweatdrops* Of course it's in the same format but my nightmare card works differently. Okay?? And if you haven't read the Create Card's stories, you should. *grins* Btw, again, this is going to be a dramatic chapter so bring out the tissues. *sweatdrops* Not literally. . . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I noticed that I hadn't put any disclaimers in the other chapters so I put it in this one. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Part Five  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stand in front of the hotel. They were waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to come. Sakura sighs as she leans against the building. She closes her eyes as she thinks of Syaoran. 'Why can't I tell him how I feel? I can't avoid him anymore. . . . All I do is blush around him now.'  
  
Syaoran stands near her, pacing. He stops and leans against a street pole. He starts to think of Sakura. 'I can't believe this. I stay here with Sakura and I still can't get up the courage to tell her how I feel.' He thinks of the teddy bear he had made in the 6th grade. 'I was supposed to give that bear to Sakura. . . The person I care for the most. What am I supposed to do with it?'  
  
Both were knocked out of their thoughts at the sound of feet running towards them. Sakura and Syaoran turn to see Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura grins and starts to wave but sees another figure running behind them. Syaoran groans as he realizes who the figure was. Sakura laughs and races towards the person.  
  
Meiling grins when she sees Sakura. "Sakura!!" She exclaims happily and the two hug.  
  
"Meiling! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Sakura says grinning as they release their hug. "How'd you know I was here?" Sakura asks.  
  
Meiling laughs. "By coincidence, I ran into Tomoyo and Eriol in the old training area. Now I'm wondering how they knew that place existed." Meiling says looking at Syaoran.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sweatdrops. Syaoran sighs, "What are you doing here, Meiling?" He asks.  
  
Meiling laughs and walks over to him, "Dear cousin, did you honestly think that I wouldn't try to see where you were?"  
  
Syaoran rolls his eyes. (Oh, btw, Meiling knows of Syaoran's feelings towards Sakura. She keeps bothering him by trying to get him to tell Sakura how he feels towards her.)  
  
Meiling whispers, "Did you tell her yet?"  
  
Syaoran blushes, "Shut up, Meiling."  
  
Meiling shakes her head. 'Looks like I'll have to play matchmaker.' She thinks. She grins and looks around. "Well. . . since it's still daylight, would anyone want to go for a walk in the park?" She asks.  
  
Sakura grins. "Sure!"  
  
Meiling laughs and leads the way. "Come on, let's go this way." She suggests. Syaoran sighs and follows. Tomoyo and Eriol shrug.  
  
Meiling and Sakura walk in front of the group. Both talk about numerous things until Meiling brought up the topic of Syaoran.  
  
"So, Sakura? How's it going between you and Syaoran?" She asks.  
  
Sakura blushes. "Syaoran? Um. . . I guess it's okay."  
  
Meiling leans in and whisper, "Do you like him?"  
  
Sakura blushes, "Meiling!"  
  
Meiling laughs and continues to walk off, knowing Sakura' reply already. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol stop suddenly. Meiling and Tomoyo blinks in shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Meiling asks.  
  
Tomoyo stands and closes her eyes. 'I feel something.' She thinks. Meiling blinks. "Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo breathes out and looks at Meiling.  
  
Meiling blinks, "What's going on?"  
  
Tomoyo sighs, "There's some powerful magic here." She says.  
  
Meiling gasps. "How'd you sense that? I thought you didn't have magic."  
  
Tomoyo looks at Meiling, "I do. . . I got it a while ago."  
  
Meiling blinks in shock, 'Everything's different now.'  
  
Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran stand in their fighting stance, preparing for what was going to come. Suddenly, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol fall to the ground. Meiling gasps and rushes out.  
  
'The next card is here. The nightmare card. I hope they can capture it.' "The Master" thinks.  
  
In Tomoyo's Dream. . . .  
  
Tomoyo walks around. "Where am I?" She says. She sees land before her that looked like it was destroyed in an attack. "What happened here?" She mutters in fear. She shudders and tries to warm herself up. "An aura. . . It's dark. ." She mutters.  
  
"Tomoyo. . ." She hears someone say quietly near her. Tomoyo turns around to see Sakura sprawled on the ground. She was wounded deeply. Tomoyo gasps and rushes towards her.  
  
"Sakura! What happened?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
Sakura looks up at Tomoyo with hard eyes, almost glaring. "You! I hate you! You killed everyone that's important to me!" Sakura yells.  
  
Tomoyo gasps, "What? Sakura? What are you talking about?"  
  
Tears fall down Sakura's face as she mutters one name, "Syaoran. . ." At that one word, Sakura falls. Tomoyo gasps as she checks for Sakura's pulse.  
  
"No. . . No. . . . NO!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaims. Tears fall down her face. "It can't be. . . ." Tomoyo feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks back to see Eriol. "Eriol. . ." She mutters in sadness. She leans against his shoulder. Eriol hugs her.  
  
"Tomoyo. . . wake up." Tomoyo looks up in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about, Eriol? Isn't this all real?" She asks.  
  
Eriol grins, "It's not. You're having a nightmare."  
  
Tomoyo blinks in shock, "You mean, I thought Sakura was dead when she truly wasn't?"  
  
Eriol nods, "Now you have to wake up. Try to at least." He says. His image starts to fade. "Wake up." He mutters before disappearing.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouts and closes her eyes. 'I have to wake up for Eriol and Sakura.' She thinks as she starts to disappear from dream land.  
  
In Eriol's dream. . .  
  
Eriol walks around. He thinks to himself. 'What am I doing here?' He turns his head suddenly when he notices an evil aura coming from behind him. He finds nothing. Eriol sighs and continues walking. He stops when he feels two familiar weak auras. He runs trying to find who it was coming from. In front of him, he sees Kero (stuffed animal form *giggles* Kero: *comes in and bits finger* Me: *shakes finger* Don't do that!!!) and Yue (not Yukito). He gasps and rushes towards them.  
  
"Are you two okay?" He asks.  
  
Yue and Kero look at him with eyes filled with contempt and anger.  
  
"You failed us, Eriol." Kero says.  
  
Eriol jumps back in shock. Neither Kero or Yue had ever called him Eriol. "What do you mean, Kero?"  
  
Yue glares at him. "Your test only gave Sakura more power. Now she's on a rampage for more power!"  
  
Eriol blinks in surprise. "What do you mean 'more power'? That's not the Sakura I know."  
  
Kero snorts. "That's not the Sakura I know either but she is that way and now we're almost gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kero closes his eyes. "You've failed us." At those last words, he dies.  
  
Yue looks at Kero and sighs. "It is now my time." He glares at Eriol. "It is all your fault. You have given her too much power." Yue changed to Yukito and Eriol sees Yukito try to stand up but he collapses.  
  
Eriol stands in fear. "What have I done?" He mutters to himself. He looks up to see Sakura standing a distance before him with her wand in one hand and a Sakura Card in the other hand. Sakura smirks.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I was who you thought I was? I had to wait such a long time to be able to use my magic for what I wanted most. Power." She exclaims, slightly laughing with the smirk still on her lips. She shows him the card that she held in her hand.  
  
Eriol gasps as he notices what the card was, the Shot Card. He falls to the ground in shock. "Sakura. . . How could you?"  
  
Sakura smirks. "I am not the Sakura you know and love."  
  
Eriol nods and closes his eyes. 'I can't defend myself. I do not have my staff.' He thinks mournfully.  
  
Sakura laughs slightly. She commands the card to kill Eriol. Eriol opens his eyes to see one shot aiming for him. Out of nowhere, he saw a body cover him and take the hit. Eriol gasps as he notices that it was Tomoyo.  
  
"NO! Tomoyo!" He exclaims and takes her in his arms.  
  
Tomoyo laughs slightly. "Eriol. . . It's just a dream. . . ."  
  
Eriol gasps in shock. He looks back at Sakura and concentrates on her disappearing. Eriol watches as Sakura's image flickers and finally disappears. "That wasn't real. ." He mutters in amazement. He looks at Tomoyo in his arms. "You knew."  
  
Tomoyo laughs, "I'm not real too. Now, wake up. Sakura needs your help."  
  
Eriol nods and closes his eyes. 'I'm coming Sakura. Don't worry.'  
  
In Syaoran's Dream. . . .  
  
Syaoran looks around in the barren land. "Where is everyone?" He mutters to himself.  
  
He senses Sakura's aura near him and when he turns around, he sees Sakura sprawled on the ground. He notices that she was trying to stay alive.  
  
He gasps and runs towards her. "Sakura! What happened to you?"  
  
Sakura looks up at him. She smiles weakly, "Syaoran. . . You're here. I thought you had left me."  
  
Tears fell down Syaoran's face. "Sakura? I would never leave you." He mutters softly to her.  
  
Sakura smiles slightly. "I. . . I just want you to know something Syaoran. ." Before she was able to answer, she dies in his arms.  
  
Syaoran shakes his head. "No. . . no. . . NO!!!!!!" He exclaims.  
  
From behind him, someone smacks him against the back of his head. "Are you crazy, Syaoran?!?!?! The REAL Sakura's in trouble at this moment and YOU believe a dream?"  
  
Syaoran looks back with tears running down his face. He sees Meiling standing before him. "What are you doing here, Meiling?"  
  
Meiling sighs. "I can't believe that you, dear cousin, would believe even a dream."  
  
Syaoran gasps. "What do you mean dream? It seems so real."  
  
"Well. . .duh. . . It's a dream. . . It DOES usually seem real." Meiling says obviously. "And anyway. . The real Sakura's in trouble."  
  
Syaoran nods. "I'll have to wake up. To save Sakura." He mutters and closes his eyes.  
  
In Sakura's Dream. . .  
  
Sakura walks around feeling different types of auras. "What is this?" She steps forward and first feels a faint purple aura.  
  
A voice echoes and Sakura notices it as Tomoyo's voice. "You failed." Tomoyo's voice says.  
  
Sakura blinks and continues walking. Now she feels a dark blue aura that she recognizes as being Eriol's. She hears his voice now.  
  
"I choose the wrong person to obtain the cards."  
  
Sakura continues walking although she was slightly confused. She feels another aura that belonged to Keroberos.  
  
"Wrong person. . ." Those words echo all over the place.  
  
Tears fall down Sakura's face as she continues, now running. She continues to feel different auras, even the mysterious aura. All that she hadn't felt was Syaoran's. All the different voices told her that she was the wrong choice of being the Mistress or that she had failed. Sakura stops when she feels Syaoran aura. "No. . ." She mutters. "Not from him."  
  
"It's okay, Sakura." A voice says from behind her.  
  
Sakura turns around suddenly to see Syaoran smiling. She backs away slowly. "Don't say anything. I can't deal with more harsh words. Especially from you."  
  
Syaoran blinks in confusion. "Sakura! It's okay. None of this is real."  
  
Sakura didn't listen. Instead, she falls to the ground, trying to squeeze her hands against her ears to block out the sound. She shook her head while muttering, "No. . . No. . ." She said that over and over again.  
  
In the real world. . . .  
  
The Master stands on a tree. He/She looks on to see Syaoran start to move, after that Eriol and then Tomoyo. He/She grins and nods. "They have done it." The Master notices that Sakura hadn't moved at all. "Oh no. . . . I see what she did. She's focusing the cards on Sakura." The Master fumes and runs off but not before dropping another note.  
  
Syaoran wakes up and immediately moves towards where Sakura was. "Sakura? Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
In Sakura's dream. . .  
  
Syaoran sighs as he attempts to get Sakura to believe that it was just a dream.  
  
Sakura suddenly opens her eyes. She had heard Syaoran's voice and not the dream Syaoran but the real Syaoran. Sakura gasps and stands up. "It's a dream!"  
  
Syaoran sighs and nods, "That's what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
Sakura nods and closes her eyes but nothing happens. "What's going on?" She asks.  
  
Syaoran shakes his head. "You're thinking too much. Calm down."  
  
Sakura sighs and nods. She closes her eyes again and she finally disappears.  
  
Real World. . .  
  
Sakura opens her eyes to see Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and a black spirit hovering in the background. Syaoran sighs in relief as he sees a part of the black spirit appear out of Sakura's head and attach itself to the other black spirit. It combines. Sakura stands up to see its visible form. She gasps when she notices that it looked like the Dream Card only darker.  
  
Sakura closes her eyes. She brings down her wand. "Nightmare Card. Return to your power confined. Nightmare!" Sakura exhales as the card flies into her hand. 'That was the scariest thing that I have ever gone through.' She thinks. Tomoyo and Eriol hug in the background while Syaoran walks up to Sakura. He puts a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looks back and smiles. Syaoran blushes.  
  
"Good job, Sakura. That was a great capture." He tells her. Sakura blushes and grins.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. That means a lot coming from you." She says as she gives him a hug. Syaoran blushes and holds her close. 'I'm going to tell her. Tonight.' He thinks.  
  
"Where's Meiling?" Tomoyo asks. Sakura breaks away from Syaoran and looks around.  
  
"Yeah. . . where is she?" Sakura asks.  
  
Meiling comes in running and panting. She held something in her hand. Sakura jumps back in shock.  
  
"Where'd you go, Meiling?" Eriol asks curiously.  
  
Meiling looks up, slightly blushing. "I went to go help when I saw you four collapse." She holds something out. "And Sakura? I think this is for you. . . I found this near you."  
  
Sakura takes it and notices that it was another note. She sighs and reads it.  
  
All is well,  
  
You passed the test.  
  
But can you stand  
  
The loudness of the day?  
  
Signed,  
  
The Master  
  
Sakura blinks. "That was the shortest note ever." Meiling looks at the note curiously.  
  
"Who's the Master?" She asks.  
  
Sakura sighs. "I wish I knew. I wish I knew."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Whee! That was the toughest chapter to write, also the longest. I think the easiest dream to write was Syaoran's and the hardest was Eriol's. Just to tell you. . . Anyway. . . as you can tell. . . It's going to be a romantic next chapter. . . Don't you think? *grins* Ja!! And review!! 


	6. Syaoran's Confession

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
Wow! What a dramatic chapter! Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol run into the Nightmare Card. This alters Syaoran's thinking and now he has decided to tell Sakura how he feels. How's this going to happen? Will they be stopped? I hope not! This is going to be a romantic chapter. Happiness to everyone who want Sakura and Syaoran to get together! *cough* Anyway. . . . . . the next chapter will be Kero and his explanation of the new cards so stay tuned for that too. Also, I noticed that the first 5 chapters take place in one day. . . *sweatdrops* An adventurous day, huh? To verify, the first chapter takes place in the morning, second is still around that time, the third is during the afternoon or so, fourth is mid-afternoon, and the last chapter takes place when it's about to be night. This chapter is now evening. Sets the mood, doesn't it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Part Six  
  
Sakura stands in the balcony (Remember? From the first chapter). She wanted to tell Kero about the new cards but when they had come in, they had found him sleeping. She sighs and closes her eyes, 'Syaoran. . . You were the only one that helped me even in my dream.'  
  
Syaoran walks out into the balcony and joins her. "That was tough, wasn't it, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura turns to him and smiles. "Syaoran. . ." She mutters and leans against his shoulder.  
  
Syaoran blinks and blushes heavily. He grins as he thinks of something. "Um. . . Sakura? Would you. . . . . um. . . Like. . . . Uh. . ."  
  
Sakura giggles slightly at Syaoran's stuttering. "It's okay, Syaoran. You don't have to stutter around me." She says softly.  
  
This only made Syaoran blush deeper. He sighs and closes his eyes, "Sakura. . . Would you like to go for a wake on the beach?" He asks, trying not to open his eyes in hope that she would say yes.  
  
Sakura blushes, "Of course I would." She says softly.  
  
Syaoran opens his eyes in shock. "You would?" He exclaims.  
  
Sakura giggles and nods, "Yes."  
  
Syaoran smiles and takes her by the hand, "Um. . Shall we go?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "I have to go change first, silly!" She says, laughing.  
  
Syaoran grins and whispers something in her ear, "You look great whatever you wear."  
  
Sakura blushes and walks away.  
  
Syaoran turns back to the balcony and blushes, 'What in the world were you thinking when you said that?!?! Are you looney?!?!' He sighs and stands there looking as he sees the sun getting ready to fall. 'This is the perfect night.' He remembers his dream. 'I can't let anything like that happen. I have to tell her before I lose her. . . forever.' He thinks mournfully.  
  
"Um. . ." He hears someone say behind him. He turns around to see Sakura. He blushes as he sees what she was wearing.  
  
Sakura had changed into a pink dress that was strapless but she wore a small red jacket over. It went a little above the knee (considering how this is anime, guess how high up that is. . . . *sweatdrops*). The dress was pretty much plain except for a single flower on the right side of the dress, a peony.  
  
Sakura blushes, "Is this okay?"  
  
Syaoran blinks and stutters, "I. . . I. . . uh. . ." Sakura giggles and Syaoran rushes to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura stands on the balcony looking at the sky. 'I hope I can tell him tonight.' She thinks.  
  
"Uh. . ." She hears someone mutter behind her.  
  
Sakura turns around to see Syaoran who had also changed. Sakura giggles slightly, "Ran into Tomoyo?" She asks.  
  
Syaoran blushes and nods.  
  
Sakura blushes when she sees what he was wearing.  
  
Syaoran wore a green shirt with brown pants and a brown jacket to go over. (Sorry if these clothing suck but I couldn't think of anything!!) He also had a flower in his upper right pocket, a cherry blossom. (Such a coincidence, don't you think? Now where did I see this before?)  
  
Syaoran holds out his hand. "Shall we go, Madam?"  
  
Sakura giggles and accepts, "We shall." The two walk out the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol, who had been watching all that had happened, sigh in relief. Kero, on the other hand, was trying to rush to the door, trying to stop Sakura from going with Syaoran.  
  
Eriol took one of his wings and held it. "Keroberos?"  
  
Kero turns around, "Yes?"  
  
"Leave Sakura be. Syaoran is what she needs." Eriol states, still holding his wing.  
  
Kero sighs and nods, "I know but I still don't' like that brat!" He exclaims angrily. Eriol nods and lets go of his wing. Kero floats over to the dresser and sits down. "Brat. . ." He mutters.  
  
With Sakura and Syaoran. . . .  
  
Sakura groans, "Come on, Syaoran! Let me see where we're going!" She exclaims.  
  
Syaoran holds his hands over Sakura's face. "Nope. It's a secret place."  
  
Sakura groans and sighs.  
  
After a while, Syaoran stops. Sakura blinks, "Why'd we stop?"  
  
Syaoran smiles, "We're here. . ." He releases his hands from Sakura's eyes. Sakura opens her eyes to see the most gorgeous thing that she had ever seen.  
  
They were at the beach. The sun was starting to set and the only sound heard was the waves hitting the shore. Sakura gasps.  
  
"Wow. . ." She mutters. Syaoran smiles.  
  
"What do you think?" He asks.  
  
"This place is completely gorgeous." She exclaims.  
  
Syaoran smiles and makes her face look at him. "But. . . it's not as gorgeous as you are." He says. (When I say make, I mean gently! Not Make!! Harshly. *sighs* Excuse me. . .)  
  
Sakura blushes deeply and starts to lean towards him.  
  
Syaoran does the same and he closes his eyes.  
  
Their lips meet up and they kiss. (*giggles* KAWAII!!!)  
  
A far distance from them, someone shouts, "Kawaii!!!" (Wonder who that is?? *sweatdrops*)  
  
They break the kiss and Sakura sighs.  
  
Syaoran blushes and takes her in his arms. "Aishiteru." He mutters.  
  
Sakura looks up and smiles, "Aishiteru, Syaoran."  
  
With that said, the two kiss again under the setting sun.  
  
With Tomoyo and Eriol. . .  
  
Tomoyo sighs and catches the moment on video tape. "Kawaii. . ." Tomoyo mutters happily.  
  
Eriol smiles and looks at her. "You're beautiful, Tomoyo." He whispers in her ear.  
  
Tomoyo blushes and puts down the camcorder. "Aishiteru Eriol." She tells him.  
  
Eriol smiles, "Aishiteru Tomoyo."  
  
The two kiss.  
  
With Kero and Meiling. . .  
  
Kero sighs. "At least now, Sakura won't be sad."  
  
Meiling grins. "Finally!" She exclaims.  
  
Kero looks at her weirdly. "What does that mean?"  
  
Meiling sighs, "Syaoran's been in love with Sakura since he's been in the 6th grade. He's finally had the courage to tell her."  
  
Kero nods. "I see. . ."  
  
Meiling sighs. "Now he can be finally happy. . . Oh no. . ."  
  
"What?!" Kero asks.  
  
"He can't be with her. . ." Meiling mutters.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The family. . . The Li Clan won't allow this. . ." Meiling mutters more.  
  
Kero sighs, "We have to fix this. They must be together."  
  
Meiling nods and the two disappear.  
  
Back to Sakura and Syaoran. . .  
  
The new couple sits on the sand. Sakura hugs Syaoran and Syaoran holds her close to him.  
  
"Do you think we can be together forever?" She asks.  
  
"Forever. . ." Syaoran says. 'I hope so. . .' He thinks mournfully.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
So. . . What does everyone think? Good. . Sucks?? Please tell. . . . Next chapter, Kero will explain what the cards are and they will be hit by another Clow Card. . . Uh-oh. . . Which card is it? Find out! I have a question for everyone. Do you think "The Master" is good or bad? Tell please! Ja!! And review!! 


	7. Punishment and the Blare Card

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
Oh My God! They confessed! Sakura and Syaoran share a romantic moment under the stars and so do Tomoyo and Eriol. Isn't that completely, completely sweet? Unfortunately, Meiling remembers the problem with the Li Clan. She decides that she'll work it all out. Will that happen? In this chapter, Kero will explain what these new cards are and why Clow Reed created them. Will the news be good or bad? Oh no! They get interrupted by another card. But which one is it? Will the results be good or bad? Hope everyone likes! Ja!  
  
Also, if anyone here reads "Switching Lives", I just want to say that the next chapter might not be out soon because I have writers block for that story. Okay?  
  
To Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I still can't believe that people actual like this story and are waiting for chapters. . . . . *grins* Thanks for the feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Part Seven  
  
Sakura and Syaoran returns to the hotel room to find Tomoyo and Eriol kissing on a bed. Sakura sweatdrops. Tomoyo and Eriol stop and see that Sakura and Syaoran's hands were intertwined.  
  
Eriol smirks. "I see you've finally done it, dear descendant."  
  
Syaoran blushes and nods, "Yes, Hiiragizawa. I did tell her but you don't have to stop what you were doing just to see us."  
  
Eriol blushes and Sakura giggles.  
  
Syaoran looks at his watch and gasps. "OH no. . . I have to get home."  
  
Sakura turns to him and nods. "Sure, Syaoran. I appreciate what you've done for me today."  
  
Syaoran blushes. "Anything for you." He whispers in her ear.  
  
She giggles. "Aishiteru Syaoran." She gives him a slight kiss.  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Aishiteru Sakura." He was about to say bye to Tomoyo and Eriol but he turns to see them kissing. Syaoran sweatdrops and sighs.  
  
He turns to Sakura, "When they're done, tell them I said bye."  
  
Sakura giggles and nods, "Sure, Syaoran."  
  
In Li Mansion. . .  
  
Yelan paces, waiting for Syaoran to arrive. The door opens and Yelan expects to see Syaoran but instead sees Meiling.  
  
Yelan snaps, "Where's Xiao Lang?"  
  
Meiling blinks, "Um. . . I don't know where he is at this moment." She explains.  
  
Yelan fumes, "Get to your room!"  
  
Meiling jumps back in surprise and rushes up. 'Boy is she in a bad mood.' Meiling thinks.  
  
Yelan continues pacing and the door opens again. She stares at it to see whom she was expecting.  
  
Syaoran enters, humming. He looks up to see his mom. "Mom?"  
  
Yelan glares at her son. "Where were you?" She asks.  
  
Syaoran sweatdrops. He couldn't say that he spent the whole day with Sakura. She would explode. "Um. . . I was showing my friends around Hong Kong."  
  
"You mean that Clow Mistress?" She says with a cold attitude.  
  
Syaoran sweatdrops even more. "Yes. . .well, Sakura's a friend of mine too." He states.  
  
Yelan glares at him. "Did you even remember that we had a meeting with the Li Clan to discuss your leadership?"  
  
Syaoran sighs, "Mother, just leave me be. You know that even though I'm preparing for leadership, I cannot gain the leadership without marrying Meiling. You know that I will not marry Meiling no matter what." He explains.  
  
Yelan growls, "Just. . . Go to your room! You, now, have punishment!"  
  
Syaoran gasps, "What? What did I do?" He asks.  
  
Yelan glares and walks out, "There's no debate. You WILL have punishment for what you have done."  
  
Syaoran glares at his mother's back. 'She won't keep me away from Sakura.'  
  
Next morning. . .  
  
Sakura opens her eyes to see Kero floating in front of her. She sighs and mutters to him, "Don't do that."  
  
Kero just floats there with his little arms crossed.  
  
Sakura sweatdrops, "What's wrong, Kero?" She asks.  
  
Kero points to the two new cards that she had captured, The Flame and The Nightmare. "Why didn't you tell me that you captured new cards?!?!?!"  
  
Sakura sweatdrops, "Gomen, Kero. I forgot to tell you with all thats happened."  
  
Kero pouts. "And you forgot to get me pudding!!" He blurts out.  
  
Sakura sweatdrops. "Kero!" She looks around for Tomoyo and Eriol to see the room empty. "Where's Tomoyo and Eriol?"  
  
"They went to get food." Kero says staring at the cards.  
  
Sakura notices Kero's actions, "Kero? Do you know about these cards?" She asks.  
  
Kero sighs, "The uncompleted book's been opened."  
  
Sakura blinks in confusion, "Nani?"  
  
Kero sits down, "Sakura, Clow Reed created another book but he never had the time to finish it."  
  
"And I'm guessing that it's almost the same thing as the other book?" She asks.  
  
Kero shakes his head. "This book was more powerful than the original book. The cards inside were mostly the same as the original cards except that some names were changed. The Flame and Firey are the same except that The Flame's more powerful."  
  
Sakura sighs, "But what about The Nightmare card?"  
  
"The Nightmare Card is one of the other cards. He made some of the cards be the opposite of the original. The Nightmare's the opposite of The Dream Card."  
  
Sakura nods, "Do you know which cards did he use?"  
  
Kero shakes his head, "He never told me what cards he used. All I know is that he used 20 cards."  
  
Sakura sighs, "Looks like this was only the beginning."  
  
At those words, Tomoyo and Eriol enter.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura!" Tomoyo greets.  
  
Eriol smiles, "Ohayo Sakura."  
  
Sakura grins, "Ohayo Tomoyo. Ohayo Eriol."  
  
Eriol sighs, "What are you going to do today, Sakura?"  
  
"I'm going to visit Syaoran." She grins.  
  
Tomoyo giggles, "Are you just going to visit, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura blushes, "TOMOYO!"  
  
Eriol chuckles, "Be careful, Sakura. There are still those cards on the loose."  
  
Sakura nods, "It's okay Eriol. I'll be okay."  
  
In a few hours. . .  
  
Sakura knocks on Syaoran's door. Meiling opens the door.  
  
"Ohayo Meiling!" Sakura greets.  
  
Meiling smiles slightly, "Ohayo Sakura."  
  
"Can I talk to Syaoran?"  
  
A voice is heard in the back, "No you may not." Sakura hears.  
  
Meiling slightly moves back to show Yelan.  
  
Sakura bows in respect. "Thank you for telling me. I guess that I'll see him at another time."  
  
Yelan glares, "Actually, you can not see him for a while. He's on punishment."  
  
Sakura blinks in confusion and turns to Meiling. Meiling sighs and nods.  
  
"What. . . .What for?" She asks politely.  
  
"He missed a very important meeting with the Li Clan yesterday." Yelan says coldly.  
  
Sakura gasps. 'It's all my fault.' She thinks mournfully.  
  
"Um. . . Arigato. . ." She mumbles. "Bye." Sakura bows respectfully and leaves.  
  
Yelan stares at Meiling. "Never. . . NEVER let her in here again."  
  
Meiling rolls her eyes and walks out. "You can't stop the inevitable." She mumbles.  
  
Yelan glares at Meiling's back. "She knows something." She mutters then walks out.  
  
With Sakura. . .  
  
Sakura walks around a park that she had found. Out of nowhere, a piercing noise fills the air. Sakura covers her ears in pain. Everyone could hear the noise. Sakura closes her eyes quickly hoping not to cry from the pain. She quickly called her wand and called on Shield. She opens her ears to hear nothing. She exhales and walks around, checking to see what damage there was. Tears fall on her face as she sees people sprawled all over the place, all fainted.  
  
"Oh no. . . It's another Clow Card." She mutters.  
  
"Correct!" Sakura hears someone say beside her. She turns to see Kero.  
  
"Kero! When'd you get here?" She asks.  
  
Kero sighs, "That doesn't matter right now Sakura. We have a Clow Card on our hands."  
  
Sakura nods. "But which one is it?"  
  
"Concentrate. Is there a type of card in the original deck?" Kero asks.  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "None of the cards represent noise."  
  
"Could it be the opposite of another card?"  
  
Sakura closes her eyes. 'Noise. . . Noise. . .' She opens her eyes quickly as she blurts out, "The Silent!"  
  
Kero smiles, "That's correct. This card's the opposite of The Silent Card. Now you have to concentrate on its main point is."  
  
Sakura nods and closes her eyes again. She turns slowly as she tries to pinpoint the location of the card. She stops suddenly and opens her eyes to see a radio tower. She points it out to Kero.  
  
Kero chuckles, "Of course, that makes sense. Now are you ready to capture another card?"  
  
Sakura nods and quickly runs in that direction.  
  
With Syaoran. . .  
  
Syaoran hears a piercing noise and he quickly calls up a shield to protect himself. He walks out of his room to see that everyone had fainted. He closes his eyes and calls on his sword. He runs out to find Sakura and help her.  
  
Yelan watches her son run out. "It's too late son. She's not going to be able to handle this card." She smirks and turns around.  
  
Radio Tower  
  
Sakura enters in caution. Kero tries to enter but there was something blocking him.  
  
"Kero? What's wrong?" She asks.  
  
Kero pounds on the shield. "I'm sorry Sakura but I can't come in. Only you can."  
  
Sakura exhales and nods, "I'll be back soon. With the sealed card." She says in confidence.  
  
Kero smiles, 'I hope so Sakura. I hope so.' He thinks  
  
Sakura walks up the stairs to the very top. She cautiously stands on the last floor to see the visible form of the card. Sakura blinks as she notices that the card looked exactly like the Silent except that she seemed older or maybe even darker.  
  
The card takes Sakura's entrance into mind. It smiles as it sends out sound waves towards her. Sakura stands in place trying not to fall. Unfortunately, the card's power was too strong and Sakura falls back. The Shield card returns to card form and Sakura holds her ears to avoid the pain. The card notices that Sakura was vulnerable and makes the sound stronger and louder. Sakura scrunches up her eyes to avoid crying.  
  
"God of Lightning!" She hears someone yell out. The attack hit the card and the sound stops for a while. This gave Sakura enough time to call out Shield again. Sakura pants in exhaustion. She turns to see Syaoran smiling back at her.  
  
"Seal it!" Syaoran yells.  
  
Sakura nods. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined!" She yells out. Sakura watches as the Clow Card forms in her hand.  
  
"Blare Card. . . Opposite of the Silent. . ." She mumbles. Syaoran smiles and hugs her.  
  
"Great capture, Sakura." Sakura hugs him then she gasps.  
  
"Syaoran! Aren't you on punishment?" She asks.  
  
Syaoran blinks. "You heard?"  
  
Sakura nods.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll come ever time you're in trouble."  
  
Sakura blushes. "That's sweet. . ." She gives him a short kiss.  
  
With Yelan. . .  
  
Yelan growls as she realizes that Sakura had captured another card. "You won't get away, Clow Card Mistress. I will get you!" She exclaims angrily and walks away.  
  
With Sakura and Syaoran. . .  
  
The Master watches as the two kiss. He/She chuckles, "Another card. Congratulations Sakura. At this rate, you will show her that you can win. . . With both the Clow Cards and with the heart of Syaoran." He/She turns on his/her heel and walks away with a smile on his/her lips. (That's getting annoying!!!)  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Another chapter done! I know that the card capture was kinda bad but I can't write action scenes really well. . .*sweatdrops* Well Ja! Please Review! 


	8. The Master's Appearance and the Sink Car...

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
We finally see how Yelan treats Syaoran when he comes late. We also see how she acts towards Sakura since Sakura's the Clow Card Mistress. Unfortunately, on the same day, another card attacks and they find out it's the Blare Card. Today we have another adventurous card capture but some events brew up some emotions. What's going on? Yelan's not going to like Sakura and Syaoran's relation. Oh no! She found out! What's going to happen? Hope everyone likes this chapter! Ja!  
  
Also, if anyone here reads "Switching Lives", I just want to say that the next chapter might not be out soon because I have writers block for that story. Okay?  
  
To Reviewers: Arigato for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot! That's so nice for all the good reviews I got! I got so much then I usually do! So Domo Arigato!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Part Eight  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are shown cuddling up in the park on a bench. In all actually though, Syaoran was hugging Sakura from behind and Sakura was slightly sleeping in his arms. Syaoran smiles as he watches Sakura. 'She's so beautiful and I can't believe she loves me.' His mind drifts back to his bear. 'Maybe now is a good time to give it to her.' He thinks but he was interrupted by the sound of someone coughing in the background.  
  
He turns around quickly to see. . . . . his mother. Syaoran quickly growls at her.  
  
Yelan stands coldly, despising the sight before her. "Syaoran. . . I thought I told you that you were to stay home and train for the next month as a punishment for your insolence."  
  
Syaoran glares at his mother. "I have done nothing wrong. There is no reason for this punishment."  
  
Through this argument, Sakura wakes up. She cowers slightly and Syaoran holds her tighter without knowing.  
  
Yelan, on the other hand, notices that Sakura had waken up. She smirks, "I see that the Clow Mistress has waken up."  
  
Sakura holds on to Syaoran tighter.  
  
Syaoran looks down to see that Sakura was actually awake. He stands up and Sakura moves along with him. Syaoran still had Sakura tightly in his arms.  
  
Yelan smirks. "What's wrong, Clow Mistress or should I say Clow Stealer!" She exclaims angrily.  
  
Syaoran glares at his mom, "Sakura is the true holder of the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards."  
  
Yelan rolls her eyes and spots some of the cards peeking out of Sakura's jacket. She moves quickly to grab them but she moves too slowly. Sakura holds the cards tightly in her hand, closely to her chest.  
  
Tears start to fall, "These are my cards and nothing you say will let me give them to you."  
  
Yelan smirks. She knew what Sakura's weakness was. "Would you still think that if I told you that by keeping the cards, you are preventing Syaoran from being the rightful heir to being leader."  
  
Tears continue to fall. 'It is my fault. . .'  
  
Syaoran gasps as he sees Sakura crying. "No. . . Sakura. . . don't believe her. She's just doing this to trick you." He whispers into her ear.  
  
Sakura nods. "Don't do this to me! Syaoran would have been ruler long time ago if YOU and the LI clan had not prevented him from taking the throne. It is not MY fault." Tears were still falling but Sakura knew what was truly the truth.  
  
Yelan smirks once again. "Just watch, Clow Mistress. You will pay for what you have done to me and my family. Including Syaoran." She turns to Syaoran, "I will have you back in the family not the traitor you are now." She smiles slyly and leaves.  
  
Sakura holds Syaoran tightly in fear for what she would do. Syaoran strokes her hair gently while whispering, "It's okay. . . it's okay. ."  
  
Sakura nods. Syaoran tilts Sakura's chin towards him. "No matter what she does, I will still love you. NO MATTER WHAT!" He exclaims passionately.  
  
Sakura's face start to fill up with tears. "Syaoran. . ." She whimpers as she gives him a kiss.  
  
A distance away. . .  
  
"Look what you did, Eriol! You almost made me miss another kawaii moment between Sakura and Syaoran!" Eriol sighs.  
  
"Tomoyo. . . have you ever thought that Sakura and Syaoran actually want privacy?" He asks.  
  
"They have privacy just with me in the background."  
  
Eriol groans slightly.  
  
Tomoyo giggles and whispers, "Kawaii, ne?"  
  
Eriol smiles as he turns to the couple. "Hai. My half daughter and my descendant look kawaii together."  
  
Tomoyo giggles and grins.  
  
With Sakura and Syaoran. . .  
  
Syaoran breaks off the kiss when he heard a few mutters around and whispers. He rolls his eyes and shouts out. "Daidouji! Hiiragizawa! You can come out now!"  
  
Sakura sweatdrops as she sees Tomoyo and Eriol step out of the bushes.  
  
"Hoe! Again?" She asks Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo grins, "It's not my fault that you and Syaoran are one of the most kawaiiest couples!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdrops, "Tomoyo!" He exclaims.  
  
Tomoyo giggles in response.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol freeze.  
  
"A Clow Card. . ." Sakura mutters.  
  
Syaoran nods and they start to run towards the section where they thought it was coming from.  
  
A shout is heard which causes Sakura and the rest to stop.  
  
"Matte!" The voice says. Sakura turns around expecting to see Kero. Instead there was a mysterious figure standing on top of a tree. Sakura blinks.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asks. Syaoran stands beside her and Tomoyo and Eriol stand behind them.  
  
The figure jumps down and Sakura sees that it was in fact a girl.  
  
Syaoran stands in front of Sakura in a protective way. The girl smiles, "It is okay. . . I will not harm you." She says.  
  
The girl had long black hair that was let loose except a part of the front which was held back by a clip. She wore glasses to avoid anyone seeing her eyes. The girl wore a red outfight that consisted of a red Japanese shirt with red pants and red slippers.  
  
The girl bows slightly and looks into Sakura's eyes. "I am. . . The Master." She says.  
  
Sakura gasps, "You're the master?" She asks with disbelief.  
  
The girl smiles and nods, "Hai. And you need me to capture the next card."  
  
Sakura blinks. "What for?"  
  
The Master smiles, "This next card is very dangerous. You will not be able to capture it without my help."  
  
Sakura nods. "What is this next card?"  
  
"This next card is the Sink Card which is easily shown if you look down." Sakura looks down with wide eyes to see that she was sinking into the ground. She looks around to see that Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were also in the same position as she was. She turns to the girl in front of her to see that she wasn't sinking. Instead of pondering how this was happening, she immediately reacts.  
  
"Float Card!" She calls out. Unfortunately, the Float Card was only able to keep Sakura and Syaoran afloat but when she turns around, she sees Cerberus with Tomoyo and Eriol on him. Sakura smiles and turns to The Master.  
  
"How are we supposed to capture this card?"  
  
The Master sighs, "That's the hard part. The Sink Card is very proud of itself. It believes that no one can capture it because it can sink anything. The only way to seal it, I believe, is to give it something that it cannot sink."  
  
Sakura sweatdrops, "That's going to be hard. . ." She mutters.  
  
Sakura closes her eyes in concentration.  
  
'You can do it, Sakura.' The Master thinks as she grins slightly.  
  
Thoughts pass thorough Sakura's mind. 'What can I use? The Float might work but I can't survive without it unless. . .' Sakura smiles and opens her eyes.  
  
She steps up to the section of earth where everything was sucking into the ground. Syaoran had put a spell on himself in which he wouldn't sink into the ground (Just like he did in the Snow Card episode).  
  
"Sink Card! I challenge you!" She exclaims.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdrops, "Not this again."  
  
Syaoran groans. "She wasn't able to win the last challenge. . . What makes her think that she'll win this one?" Syaoran mutters.  
  
Tomoyo looks at Syaoran, "Nani?"  
  
Syaoran blushes and shakes his head. "Nothing. . ."  
  
Tomoyo shrugs and turns to Sakura. She records what she was doing.  
  
Sakura exhales and calls out the Fly Card. Wings appear on her back. The Sink Card's visible form is shown. A drain-type thing is shown right in the middle of all the chaos.  
  
Sakura pulls out the Float Card again and Sakura smirks as she watches the Sink Card try to get the Float Card to sink. Each time, the Float Card refuses to go down.  
  
One thing was occurring though. Sakura didn't notice but a hole was forming behind her. Sakura jumps as it starts to pull her in.  
  
"Hoe!" She exclaims as she tries to fly away from the hole.  
  
Syaoran gasps as he watches this.  
  
"NO! Sakura!"  
  
Sakura acts quickly and pulls out the Time Card.  
  
"Time!" She exclaims and quickly acts by flying away from the forming hole. Sakura calls back Time quickly and watches as the Float Card wins the challenge. Sakura flies over to the Sink Card.  
  
"Clow Card! Return to your power confined!" Sakura exclaims. The new Card forms in her hand and Sakura looks around to see everything back to normal. She exhales and flies over to everyone.  
  
Syaoran gives her a hug. "Are you okay?" He asks.  
  
Sakura nods and holds out the card. The Sink Card.  
  
Kero smiles. "Another capture Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiles and turns to The Master.  
  
"Thank you." She says bowing slightly.  
  
The Master smiles, "Iie. . . Thank you. . . for capturing the next card."  
  
The Master was about to leave but Syaoran stops her.  
  
"Matte! Can you tell us who you are?" Syaoran asks.  
  
The Master smiles. "I think. . . I think that. . . now is the best time to tell you who I am. . ."  
  
Sakura smiles, "Arigato for everything." She says before she watches the Master take off her sunglasses.  
  
Gasps are heard from everyone as they see who "The Master" truly was.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Another chapter done! I know this chapter was especially bad. . . I got writer's block halfway into the chapter and I couldn't think of how Sakura would capture this card. . . *sweatdrops* Gomen nasai! *sighs* Well. . .I left you with a cliffhanger and I just _bet_ everyone wants to know who "The Master" is. . . So come back as soon as I post the next chapter. Ja! 


	9. The True Identity and Flashbacks

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Last time. . . .  
  
*grins* Heh. . I know that practically every one wants to kill me after what I did last chapter. To those who want to know. . . The Master was about to reveal HERSELF. . . Of course, I decided to be cruel and not continue. Now the question is, Who is the Master? Some think it's Yelan and others think that it's Meiling. . . . *giggles* Only I know. . . *sweatdrops* And some other people who I told. . . Heh. . . and after reading this chapter, you'll know too. Now let's get to the story!  
  
I dedicate this story to someone whose extremely helpful to me! The Create Card! This one's for you. . . Although I wish I dedicated the chapter when Sakura and Syaoran get together for you. . . . . *grins* Just read everyone!  
  
To Reviewers: Yay! The most reviews I have ever gotten for a story! 33 reviews. . . Of course, it took a while for people to start to review but that's okay! Domo arigato to all the reviewers!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Last thing that happened. . .  
  
"Matte! Can you tell us who you are?" Syaoran asks.  
  
The Master smiles. "I think. . . I think that. . . now is the best time to tell you who I am. . ."  
  
Sakura smiles, "Arigato for everything." She says before she watches the Master take off her sunglasses.  
  
Gasps are heard from everyone as they see who "The Master" truly was.  
  
  
  
Part Nine  
  
Sakura gasps. 'It can't be. .' She thinks.  
  
Behind the sunglasses were ruby red eyes. The girl smiles, "Now you know who I am. . ."  
  
"Meiling?" Sakura mutters. (Practically EVERYONE expected that one! Btw, I'll explain why Meiling had a different hairstyle below.)  
  
Meiling smiles. "Hai! That's me!"  
  
Sakura grins and her eyes light up with happiness, "Meiling!" She rushes to give her a hug.  
  
Meiling, who was startled by Sakura's action, moves back slightly.  
  
Syaoran just stands there gaping. "Meiling is the master? The person whose been helping us out?" He says in amazement.  
  
Meiling grins again, "Hai! Poor cousin." She winks, "Looks like you're not the only one with magic now."  
  
Syaoran raises an eyebrow and smiles, "I'm glad it's you." He says as he gives her a hug.  
  
Meiling smiles, "Domo arigato."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol smile.  
  
Tomoyo laughs, "I can't believe this."  
  
Sakura turns to her. "Nani?"  
  
Tomoyo laughs again, "Can you believe that everyone has magic?"  
  
Sakura blinks in surprise, "Hoe? That's right!" She smiles. "Now it won't just be me and Syaoran and Eriol! Now it can be all of us!"  
  
Meiling sighs, "You'll have to exclude me. . ." She mutters slightly.  
  
Sakura cocks her head to the side, "Why's that?"  
  
Meiling looks up slightly, "I. . . Only you know of my powers. If Auntie Yelan was ever to find out about my powers, she would force me to use it against you." She looks straight as Sakura. "Especially on you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura blinks in surprise, "Me? Why?"  
  
Meiling laughs slightly, "You mean you don't know? Xiao Lang?"  
  
Syaoran blushes from where he stood. "Nani?" He asks in an innocent voice.  
  
Sakura scrunches up with confusion. "What are you talking about, Meiling?"  
  
Meiling sighs, "I think it would be best if dear cousin told you."  
  
Sakura turns to Syaoran, "Nani?"  
  
Syaoran turns red, "Meiling!" he hisses.  
  
Meiling sighs again, "It's no use hiding it from her, Syaoran. She has to know!"  
  
Syaoran sighs and nods, "I guess you're right."  
  
Sakura mutters, "Hoe?"  
  
Tomoyo speaks up, "Does this have something to do with the Clow Cards?" She asks.  
  
Syaoran nods, "Like I told you yesterday, my mom has been mad for all that time I was gone. Especially considering that I hadn't gotten the Clow Cards."  
  
Sakura nods. "But why is she mad?"  
  
Syaoran sighs. "Let me explain." He sat down on the tree. Sakura sat beside him. Tomoyo and Eriol sat on another branch while Meiling sat above them.  
  
~*~ Flashback begins ~*~ (Btw, I'm going to make my flashbacks in past tense.)  
  
Syaoran opened the door and entered his home for the first time in three years. He was faced with his mother.  
  
"Syaoran." She said coldly, not allowing him to pass.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, face to face. He bowed in respect. "Mother."  
  
"Now show me. Where are the Clow Cards?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed and stood up straight. "I could not get them. They were given to the rightful owner. The Clow Mistress." He replied.  
  
Yelan growled. "You could still have gotten them!"  
  
Syaoran stared at her with cold eyes. "She is the true owner!"  
  
Yelan shook her head. "We are the direct descendants of Clow Reed. We deserve these cards!"  
  
Syaoran glared. "We may be descendants but Sakura has passed the test of Yue himself."  
  
Yelan laughed. "Yue? He does not determine the TRUE Card Mistress."  
  
Syaoran blinked. "What?"  
  
Yelan smirked. "You will see Xiao Lang. You will see." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
Syaoran stood. "What does she mean?" He questioned himself.  
  
~*~ Flashback Ended ~*~  
  
Sakura blinks. "What does that mean?"  
  
Meiling sweatdrops, "You mean that you couldn't tell what Yelan was trying to say?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head. "What's going on?"  
  
Everyone except Sakura face faults.  
  
Syaoran sighs. "Sakura. . My mom's been the one releasing all the new Clow Cards."  
  
"Hoe? Really?" She asks.  
  
Meiling sweatdrops, "She hasn't changed at all. . ." She mutters.  
  
Tomoyo nods.  
  
Sakura stops talking and turns to Meiling. "I have a question, Meiling."  
  
Meiling turns to Sakura, "Hai?"  
  
"How'd you get your powers?" She asks. Meiling smiles, "That's another long story."  
  
Sakura grins, "We have a lot of time."  
  
Meiling giggles and thinks out-loud. "Well. . it started the year Syaoran came back. I found out when I was attacked. . ." Meiling giggles again. "Let me start from the beginning."  
  
~*~ Flashback Begins ~*~  
  
Meiling walked outside for some fresh air. Syaoran had just gotten back from Japan and already he and his mother were having a fight. Meiling sighed, "Yelan has some temper problems. . . ." She said softly to herself.  
  
She walked into the woods without noticing. She kept walking and thinking about all that had happened. "I wonder. . ." She muttered.  
  
Out of nowhere, an energy blast came flying in her direction. Meiling jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. She blinked and saw a mysterious person standing before her. "You! You are trespassing! You will be destroyed!"  
  
Meiling blinked, "Nani?"  
  
The person threw another energy blast and Meiling dodged it again.  
  
"Hey! Stop! I haven't done anything wrong!" Meiling shouted.  
  
The person didn't listen and throw an energy ball. The ball hit her straight on the back and she smashed into a tree.  
  
She groaned in pain as she tried to stand up. "That does it. . ." She muttered angrily.  
  
She held up her hands and she started to glow purple. Her eyes shone with anger and the person backed away in fright.  
  
"You get this!" She shouted angrily and a purple energy ball hit the person. The person flew back against a tree and fainted.  
  
Meiling exhaled and blinked in shock when she realized what she did. She started at her hands, "No way. . ." She muttered. She jumped up happily. "Yay! I have powers! I have to go tell Syaoran!" She said happily.  
  
She was about to head in but she saw Yelan pacing around. Meiling heard part of her conversation.  
  
"The Second book. I must use it to destroy her. . . But can it reach that far?" Yelan sighed.  
  
"I wish I knew someone else who had magic. Then I would use them to beat that so-called Clow Mistress." Yelan growled.  
  
"That no good Meiling! I know she has some magic but why isn't it appearing? At least I know that she would try to beat the Clow Mistress at her own game."  
  
Meiling gasped. 'Does she really think that?' Meiling thought.  
  
Yelan sighed and walked back in.  
  
Meiling stood and followed her into the house. 'I can't tell Syaoran now. I don't want to risk it. If Auntie Yelan ever found out.' She shook her head in disgust. 'I'll tell him when I can.' Meiling thought.  
  
~*~ Flashback Ends ~*~  
  
Sakura nods. "Did you ever find out who that person was?"  
  
Meiling shakes her head. "I went back but I never found the body."  
  
Tomoyo shivers. "It makes you feel sorta scared."  
  
Eriol smiles and pulls her closer to her. Tomoyo blushes and cuddles next to her.  
  
Meiling sighs. "Come on. . Let's go. Don't want anyone to see us up here." She comments.  
  
Syaoran nods and jumps down. Sakura jumps down but clumsily trips and was about to fall flat on her face but Syaoran catches her in time. Sakura hugged Syaoran and Syaoran blushes. He grins slightly and whispers in her ear.  
  
"I thought an angel fell from heaven."  
  
Sakura blushes and puts herself on the ground.  
  
Meiling giggles and walks ahead of them. "Come on, love birds." She teases referring to both Sakura and Syaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
A distance away. . .  
  
Yelan smirks. "So. . . . . Meiling has powers. This could come in handy." She mutters.  
  
"But. . ." She continues. "I have other plans." She says looking straight at Syaoran. "Xiao Lang. . ."  
  
She holds up a card. "This will do it for me."  
  
The camera closes in on the card and we see what it was. In clear black letters, it said The Clear.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
I can't believe it! I actually finished this chapter! *grins* Yippie!! I had to put in flashbacks since we don't know how a lot of stuff happened. So sorry if it's kinda boring! Hope everyone comes back for the next chapter. . Sounds kinda interesting, don't you think?? *grins* Well. . . . Ja! :Þ 


	10. The Beginning of Yelan's Plan

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Okay. . . . This took me quite a while to write. . . I got writer's block, unfortunately. I hope everyone likes this. . . Although it ends kinda. . . *shakes head* I shouldn't tell! Everyone read and find out!  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
To butterfly_grl4: *grins* That's what I'm planning to do. . . I hope. . .  
  
To pinkuser: Yup! I agree. . . . Just read this chapter! *sweatdrops* Although no action. . . LOL  
  
To PokeDigiManiac: *laughs* If I counted correctly, you only reviewed twice. . . And thanks for the comments  
  
Cards Captured: Flame (Fire), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Last thing that happened. . .  
  
Yelan smirks. "So. . . . . Meiling has powers. This could come in handy." She mutters.  
  
"But. . ." She continues. "I have other plans." She says looking straight at Syaoran. "Xiao Lang. . ."  
  
She holds up a card. "This will do it for me."  
  
The camera closes in on the card and we see what it was. In clear black letters, it said The Clear.  
  
Part Ten  
  
Syaoran was standing out in the balcony again. Sakura comes behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.  
  
Syaoran smiles and turns to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asks.  
  
Sakura smiles, "Of course. . ."  
  
"I mean with the Clow Cards. . ."  
  
"If you're with me, I'll always be okay." She comments.  
  
Syaoran smiles and looks back at the sky.  
  
"Shaoran!" They hear someone call out. The two turn around to be faced by Meiling.  
  
"What is it, Meiling?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"Auntie Yelan might get worried if we're out too long." She states.  
  
Syaoran sighs, "I might as well go and face my mother."  
  
Sakura nods and gives him a small kiss, "Please be careful. . ." She says.  
  
Syaoran nods, "Of course. . ." The three of them walk off the balcony and into the room to see Tomoyo and Eriol at it again on a bed.  
  
Sakura giggles, "Get a room, you two."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol suddenly stop and turn around. Tomoyo blushes, "Sakura!"  
  
Eriol stands up and brushes himself, "Are you leaving, cute descendant?"  
  
Syaoran glares at Eriol, "Shut up, Hiiragizawa. . ." He said coldly.  
  
Sakura giggles, "Come on, you two. Stop fighting."  
  
Meiling puts her hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Let's go, dear cousin." She says.  
  
Syaoran turns to him and smiles, "Okay, Meiling."  
  
Meiling nods and waves bye to everyone. Syaoran does the same except he kisses Sakura.  
  
"Bye everyone!" He grins. Syaoran and Meiling leave.  
  
Sakura sighs, "I hope that Syaoran will be okay against his mother."  
  
In the Li House  
  
Syaoran enters his house along with Meiling behind him. As soon as he walks in, he's met with the face of his mother.  
  
"Mother. . ." He says coldly before moving quickly up the stairs. Meiling passes by to hear his mother mutter something beneath her breath. All she was able to hear was "Soon" though.  
  
That evening. . .  
  
Syaoran turns in his bed. He groans as he dreams that something horrible would happen to Sakura.  
  
In his dream. . .  
  
Syaoran watches helplessly as a shadowy figure walks quickly to Sakura. He hears the person's last words before he pulls out a sword.  
  
"I have finally gotten the Cards. Mother will be happy." The person says coldly.  
  
Syaoran watches with fearful eyes as he sees the person lunge his sword into Sakura.  
  
Syaoran gasps as Sakura's lifeless body gets thrown across the ground. He runs towards the person, almost seeing his face but his vision suddenly turns black and Syaoran sees nothing.  
  
Back in the Real world. . .  
  
A figure stands before Syaoran. "It is time, son. . . To have you back on my side. Where you rightfully belong." The moonlight hits the person helping to see her better. Yelan holds up a card, The Clear. She closes her eyes and mutters softly. "As the true founder of these deck of Clow Cards, I command you, The Clear, to clear the memories from this selected person of the feelings he felt towards the Clow Mistress and all they have gone through to make them come together."  
  
The Card takes form over Syaoran's body. Its visible form nods slightly and quickly enters Syaoran's mind.  
  
Yelan smiles as she watches Syaoran's body glow slightly. "It is done. . ." Yelan says as she walks out of Syaoran's body.  
  
The Next Morning. . . (Okay. . . I know I'm skipping a lot of days but a lot of this stuff is irrelevant. Whee! I'm learning big words!)  
  
Syaoran walks out of his room with a confused face. He sees Meiling standing next to him.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shaoran!" Meiling greets with a smile.  
  
Syaoran hears her voice and turns to glare at her. Meiling steps back in shock. 'Something's different. . .' She thinks.  
  
In a cold voice, Syaoran asks, "What are we doing in Hong Kong?" Before listening to Meiling's reply, he comments. "It doesn't matter. . . As long as I'm away from that pathetic excuse of a Clow Card Captor." He heads to the kitchen where he was met with his mom. Syaoran smiles as he bows, "Mother."  
  
Meiling enters with a confused face. Yelan smirks as she greets her, "Meiling."  
  
Meiling looks up to see Yelan smiling and blinks. She thinks to herself in confusion, 'Something is definitely different and wrong.'  
  
Yelan smirks, "What are you to do today, Meiling?"  
  
Meiling looks up and Syaoran hisses at her to answer.  
  
"I. . . I. . . guess I'll hang out with some friends. . ." She says softly.  
  
Syaoran smirks too, "You have friends?"  
  
Meiling snaps at him, "Yes I have friends!" She immediately rushes out, "Excuse me!" She exclaims angrily as she stormed out. 'He's. . . .He's acting like he did before. . . . before he started to like Sakura. . .' Meiling thinks.  
  
She grabs her jacket and starts towards the door. She finds Syaoran near the door, apparently waiting for her.  
  
He had a small smile, "Is Sakura in Hong Kong?" He asks Meiling.  
  
Meiling was startled at his actions. How did he know? She nearly smacks herself mentally. 'It's kinda obvious. . . Syaoran can feel auras.' With keeping this in mind, Meiling cautiously hides her aura.  
  
She sighs and replies to his question. "Yes, she is in Hong Kong."  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Bring me to her."  
  
Meiling blinks, "Why?"  
  
"I want to prove that I am the true superior magician and I should hold the power of the Clow Cards, not her."  
  
Meiling rolls her eyes, "NO. I will not bring you to Sakura."  
  
Syaoran blinks in shock. The Meiling he knew would never yell at him much less ever let go of him. "What?"  
  
Meiling crosses her arms, "You heard me. I will not bring you to Sakura to start a fight. Now, I'll be on my way." She says, pushing Syaoran out of the way and walking out of the door.  
  
Yelan sees the whole scene and smiles. 'This couldn't be going any better than what I had planned.' She thinks as she walks up to Syaoran.  
  
"Xiao Lang? Will you let her get away with that?"  
  
Syaoran turns around, "Away with what?"  
  
"Are you going to let a non magic person speak to you like that? Especially if she has no power over you?"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head. Anger starts to take over his emotions. Yelan notices this and smiles. She continues to talk. "Or are you going to let that pathetic Sakura take the Clow Cards from our family?"  
  
Syaoran starts smiling. Without noticing, his eyes start to turn red with all the anger stored in his mind.  
  
Yelan smiles as she sees him change to his old Clan outfit, the green outfit which he used to wear. "He has done it. . ."  
  
With Meiling. . .  
  
Meiling watches as Sakura collapses on the bed. Tears were running down her face. "No. . . No. . . Please don't tell me that's true. . . Syaoran couldn't have changed. . . He wouldn't. . ." Sakura says.  
  
Meiling nods mournfully. "I'm sorry Sakura. . . It seems that his feelings towards you are the real thing that was taken away. . ."  
  
Tears continue to fall. "No! No! Syaoran!" She exclaims. Meiling hugs Sakura, "It's okay, Sakura. . . . We'll help him get his memories back. . ."  
  
Sakura nods but still kept crying, "I just can't stop!" Sakura tries to wipe away her tears. She grabs her jacket and starts to walk towards the door.  
  
Meiling calls out at her, "Where are you going?"  
  
Sakura turns around with teary eyes. "I just. . . . need to take a walk. . ." She says.  
  
Meiling tries to stop her, "But Sakura. . ."  
  
Tomoyo taps Meiling on the shoulder, "Let her go. . . She needs the fresh air to clear her thoughts. . ."  
  
Meiling nods and Sakura mouths "Thank You" to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo nods and all three watch as Sakura walks out the door. What no one noticed was that not only did Sakura leave, so did Kero.  
  
With Sakura. . .  
  
Sakura walks in the park. Tears continue to fall and her vision was become more and more blurry. She finds a bench to sit on. She starts crying more until something enters her senses.  
  
Her head snaps up in shock. She shakes her head in disgust, "A Clow Card. . . At this time. . . ." (This Clow Card is not The Clear, just to verify.)  
  
She stands and starts wiping off her tears to prepare herself for the next battle.  
  
"Stop." She hears a cold voice call out towards her. Sakura turns and gasps.  
  
"No. . ." She mutters quietly.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
*sighs* Gomen! Cliffhanger I know. . . . People will probably want to kill me now. . . . *grins* But it makes you look forward to the next chapter, doesn't it? *waves* Well. . . Ja! :Þ 


	11. Double Cards

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Okay. . . . This took me quite a while to write. . . I got writer's block, unfortunately. I hope everyone likes this. . . Although it ends kinda. . . *shakes head* I shouldn't tell! Everyone read and find out!  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
To Lady Sutaa: LOL! Yup that's what I think. . . Heh.  
  
To butterfly_grl4: I know! I'm trying to!  
  
To David Waldrop: Thanks! I LUV comments like this. . .  
  
To devilblossomgrl: *sighs* Yup. . . I can't believe I made him bad! Syaoran. . .  
  
To Aila: I know! *sobs* Yelan's soooo bad. . . *Yelan pops up*  
  
Yelan: *blinks* But you made me that way. . .  
  
Me: Shush! Don't tell anyone that! *sweatdrops and walks away whistling*  
  
Cards Captured: Flame (Fire), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Last thing that happened. . .  
  
Her head snaps up in shock. She shakes her head in disgust, "A Clow Card. . . At this time. . . ." (This Clow Card is not The Clear, just to verify.)  
  
She stands and starts wiping off her tears to prepare herself for the next battle.  
  
"Stop." She hears a cold voice call out towards her. Sakura turns and gasps.  
  
"No. . ." She mutters quietly.  
  
Part Ten  
  
Sakura watches the person look at her with cold eyes. She shakes her head. "NO. . . No. . . Why are you doing this to me?" She asks, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"You took everything away from me. . . Why shouldn't I?" He asks.  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "You aren't like this! You aren't supposed to be. . ."  
  
He smirks. "And how do you know this?"  
  
Sakura cries out, "Because I love you!"  
  
He steps back in shock, "What?" He laughs, "Mother was right. . . She said you would pull something like this. . ."  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "But I do. . ."  
  
He smirks once again, "I don't believe you. . . Pathetic card captor and also a pathetic liar."  
  
Tears continue to fall. "Syaoran. . ."  
  
Syaoran runs towards her, "Don't call me by my first name!" He slashes her against the arm.  
  
Sakura falls to the ground weakly. She grips her arm. "Syaoran. . ."  
  
Syaoran growls, "Why won't you fight?!"  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "I would never hurt you. . ."  
  
Syaoran chuckles slightly, "And why not?"  
  
Sakura stares at him with crying eyes, "Please. . . Syaoran. . . This isn't like you. . ."  
  
Syaoran laughs, "And how do you know me?"  
  
"Because. . . we've been friends for 4 years. . . And. . . And. . . I honestly love you. . ." She says weakly.  
  
Syaoran rolls his eyes, "Pathetic. . ."  
  
Fire comes straight at him. Syaoran jumps back in surprise, "What's this?"  
  
Sakura looks up to see her savior, "Keroberos!"  
  
Keroberos nods as he turns to Sakura, "I'll take care of him. . . You should go and try to capture the Clow Card. . . Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling are there trying to take care of it. . ."  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "I have to help Syaoran. . ."  
  
"Sakura! Can't you tell? Syaoran's under the influence of a Clow Card."  
  
Throughout their conversation, they didn't notice Syaoran preparing an attack.  
  
"God of Lightning!" He yells out. Keroberos gets thrown against a tree. He smirks as he turns to Sakura.  
  
"I have finally gotten the Cards. Mother will be happy." He says coldly to Sakura.  
  
He walks towards her with the sword aimed at her. Sakura falls to the ground. Syaoran holds the sword over her heart.  
  
She softly whispers to him, "I love you, Syaoran. . . no matter what. . ." She closes her eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead she opens her eyes to see Syaoran holding his head in confusion.  
  
"Syaoran?" She asks in confusion as she moves back slightly afraid of what he might do. She stands up and walks closer to him. Syaoran drops his sword.  
  
"Sakura?" He asks softly as he clutches his head.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaims. He holds out one of his hands.  
  
"Don't come too close! I'm. . ." He starts as he starts groaning again.  
  
Sakura moves back. Syaoran falls to the ground in weakness. She sees something fly out of his body and take form.  
  
Sakura growls in anger. She pulls out her staff.  
  
"You are captured!" She brings down her wand. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined!" She yells. Sakura pants as the card takes form in her hand. She sees it become 'The Clear' card.  
  
"Sakura. . ." She hears a weak voice say. Sakura turns to see Syaoran.  
  
Sakura gasps and runs towards him. She takes him into her arms. "Are you okay?" She asks.  
  
Syaoran smiles weakly. "I'm okay. . . I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Sakura cries, "What for? You're here now. . ."  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "I. . . I almost hurt you. . . You don't deserve that. . ." he says.  
  
Sakura smiles, "You only did it because of the Card. . . I understand. . ."  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Go. . . Sakura. . . You have to capture the other card. . ."  
  
Sakura nods and watches as he falls asleep. She turns to Keroberos who was now standing next to her. "Please . . . Take care of him. . ."  
  
Keroberos nods, "I'll take care of the brat. . ." He says.  
  
Sakura shakes her head and turns in the direction where she felt the Clow Card was. "I'm ready. . ."  
  
She starts running.  
  
With Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling  
  
"We can't hold her off too long!" Meiling shouts.  
  
Tomoyo nods, "But none of us can capture her! Only Sakura can! And she's busy with Syaoran!"  
  
Eriol sighs, "It's no use! We're getting weaker! The Aqua card's too strong!"  
  
Meiling jumps back as funnel of water hits where she was just standing. Meiling throws a red magical ball at the card, "Take this!" She yells.  
  
She lands next to Tomoyo. "What can we do?"  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head, "I don't know. . ."  
  
The two jump off in different directions as another water funnel aims at them. Meiling throws her magical red ball while Tomoyo throws a purple magical ball.  
  
Eriol stands with the staff in his hand, "I don't know what we can do!" He closes his eyes and lightning hits the Aqua. The Aqua staggers back but still stands strong.  
  
"I'm here!" They hear a voice call out. All three turn around to see Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yells.  
  
The Aqua card quickly attacks, noticing that all three had stopped paying attention to her. Meiling flies back and slams against the side of the building. Tomoyo flies into Eriol and the two fly off.  
  
Sakura yells at the card, "Don't hurt my friends!" Sakura pulls out a card. "Thunder!"  
  
Thunder bolts fly from the sky towards the Aqua Card. The Aqua Card falls down in weakness. Sakura brings her wand down. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined!"  
  
Sakura pants as she falls to the ground weakly. "I caught it. . ." She states as she holds up the card. "The Aqua Card. . ." She says weakly than falls to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Tomoyo groans as she sits up.  
  
"Um. . . Tomoyo? Would it be okay if you would get off me. . .?" Eriol asks.  
  
Tomoyo blinks and blushes. She steps off Eriol and brushes herself off. She looks around and gasps when she sees Sakura on the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" She yells out. Tomoyo runs towards her. Eriol follows behind her. Meiling also stands up weakly and runs towards Sakura. Eriol finds Sakura's pulse to find it okay but extremely weak.  
  
Eriol sighs in relief. "She's just exhausted from capturing two cards in a row." Eriol says.  
  
Tomoyo blinks, "Two Cards? But she only caught the Aqua. . ."  
  
Eriol shakes his head. He looks around Sakura's pockets and pulls out another card. He holds the card in his hand showing it to Tomoyo and Meiling. "The Clear Card. . ." He states.  
  
"Is she okay?" They hear a voice say. All three turn around to see Syaoran on Keroberos. He looks extremely weak and tired.  
  
Meiling runs towards her cousin. "Are you okay?"  
  
Syaoran nods as he jumps off Sakura, trying to walk towards her. Meiling aids him in walking and they arrive next to Sakura.  
  
"What happened, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
Syaoran sighs, "To put it simply, mother had a card inside me. . ."  
  
Eriol nods, "This one right. . ." He asks.  
  
Syaoran looks at the card and nods, "Sakura sealed it. . ."  
  
He turns to the figure lying on the ground. "I hope she's okay. . ."  
  
Eriol nods, "She is. . . Just magically exhausted. . ."  
  
Syaoran sighs and picks her up. He sits on top of Keroberos. "Keroberos, take us home. . ."  
  
Keroberos nods and starts to fly off.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling stand watching them. Meiling turns to Eriol.  
  
"Are the other cards as dangerous as those?" She asks.  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "I wouldn't know, Meiling. . . I don't remember all that happened in my last time. . ."  
  
A hand taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"The Mistress is in trouble, is she not?" The voice asks. The three turn around to see. . .  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
*shakes head* Another cliffhanger. . I know. . . But isn't it obvious who this is?? *sighs* If you could not figure out who it is. . . *blinks* Nothing, I guess. . . *shrugs* Oh well. . . Hope you liked! Ja!! :Þ 


	12. Mysterious People and Remembrance of Eve...

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
This is a pretty funny chapter. . . Of course. . . I'm just the author. . . Heh. . . Hope everyone likes! Just a bunch of conversations really. . . *shrugs* Oh well. . The exciting chapter is the next one. . . *giggles evilly* Check in next time but for now. . . Read this chapter. . . .  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
To Aila: Heh! I agree. . . Thank god Syaoran regained his senses. . . . You'll see who that person is. . . In a few seconds. . .  
  
To pinkuser: *giggles* It's okay if you haven't checked on my stories. . I understand. . . *glares at teachers* EVIL! Heh. . . Thanks for the comments!  
  
To Lady Sutaa: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
To butterfly_grl4: You'll see who the person is in a few seconds when you scroll down! Glad you like the story!  
  
To realla nights: *giggles* No cliffhangers in this chapter. . . You don't have to worry about that. . . And I'm pretty sure I emailed you. . . *sweatdrops* I think. . .  
  
To Devilblossomgrl: I'm glad you like the story! *grins* Scroll down to find the person. . .  
  
Cards Captured: Flame (Fire), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float), Clear (Erase), Aqua (Water)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Last thing that happened. . .  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling stand watching them. Meiling turns to Eriol.  
  
"Are the other cards as dangerous as those?" She asks.  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "I wouldn't know, Meiling. . . I don't remember all that happened in my last time. . ."  
  
A hand taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"The Mistress is in trouble, is she not?" The voice asks. The three turn around to see. . .  
  
Part Ten  
  
All three gape in shock. Eriol was the first to break the silence. "Yue?"  
  
Tomoyo was the next to speak, "Touya?"  
  
Meiling finishes it, "What are you two doing here?" She asks.  
  
The three stare as Yue lands on the ground with Touya in his arms.  
  
Yue stares, "Yes. . . That is us. . . We came as soon as we felt Sakura in trouble. Where is she?"  
  
Tomoyo answers, "She's back at the hotel room with Kero and S. . ." She gets cut off by Meiling whose hand was around her mouth.  
  
Meiling chuckles nervously, "Heh. . she's asleep. . ." She says softly.  
  
Touya nods, "Bring us there. . ."  
  
Eriol sweatdrops, "Um. . . Sure?" He says.  
  
Meiling looks at him with a cautious look. He shrugs. Meiling sighs and turns to Yue. "She resides in her hotel room at this moment."  
  
Yue nods, "Let us go. . ." He says about to fly off.  
  
Eriol yells out, "Hey! We can't all fly. . . We should just take my car. . ." He says. Yue nods and the three watch as Yue changes to Yukito.  
  
Yukito smiles, "Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Hello. . ." He greets. "Does anyone have something to eat?" He asks. They all sweatdrop.  
  
Touya sighs, "Let's go. . . We have to go see if Sakura's okay. . ."  
  
Yukito nods and they all head for Eriol's car. On the way, you could hear Yukito asking, "Can we get some food on the way?"  
  
In Sakura's bedroom. . .  
  
Sakura lays in bed with Syaoran. The two had fallen asleep as soon as they arrived. Actually, Sakura was already asleep and Syaoran just fell asleep beside her.  
  
The door opens and Eriol was talking. "Well. . . Sakura should be asleep at this point.  
  
Touya answers before seeing who was inside the apartment. "That's okay. . ." He stops as soon as he sees Sakura with Syaoran. His eyes go up in shock. "KAIJUU!" He yells picking Sakura up from the bed. "What are you doing with GAKI?!?!" He asks angrily.  
  
Sakura was half asleep when she hears him. Unintentionally, she raises her hand and hits him across the cheek. She falls back to sleep as she mutters softly, "Kaijuu jani no. . ."  
  
Everyone sweatdrops at this.  
  
Syaoran had also woken up slightly. He stares directly at Touya who was still holding Sakura in his arms. Touya stares back. Syaoran shakes his head as he falls back to sleep. You hear him mutter softly, "Nightmare. . ."  
  
Touya blinks in confusion but shakes his head. He walks over to another bed and lays Sakura down there. . . Away from Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo looks around the room and whispers to Eriol, "Where's Kero?" She asks.  
  
Eriol looks around too and sweatdrops. He answers pointing at a little stuffed animal sleeping on the desk. "Right there. . ."  
  
Tomoyo sighs and turns to Touya and Yukito, "Should we get another room?" She asks.  
  
Touya nods, "We'll get one ourselves. . . ."  
  
Meiling taps Tomoyo on the shoulder, "Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo turns around, "What's wrong, Meiling?" She asks.  
  
Meiling sighs, "I think that it would be best if Syaoran and I would stay with you. . . I don't know how far Auntie Yelan would go to get the Clow Cards. . . She has already taken over Syaoran. . . She might do worst next time. . ."  
  
Tomoyo nods, "I agree. . . But we don't have enough rooms. . ."  
  
Eriol smiles, "I'll get another room for us. . . Tomoyo. . ."  
  
Tomoyo giggles and turns to Eriol as she kisses him, "A TWO- bed room. . ."  
  
Eriol groans then sighs, "It was worth a try. . ."  
  
Meiling sweatdrops and hits Eriol against the back of his head, "Hentai. . ." She mutters.  
  
Eriol grins and winks. Meiling groans and walks away. Tomoyo giggles and whispers softly, "You're MY hentai. . ."  
  
Eriol sweatdrops and shakes his head.  
  
With Yelan. . .  
  
Yelan bows in front of the Li Clan.  
  
"Yelan Li! You have failed numerous times under the hands of the Clow Mistress. . . . What do you have to say for yourself?" One of the elders say.  
  
Yelan replies, still bowing, "It is true that the Clow Mistress has beaten me but. . . I have not used any of my truly powerful cards. . ."  
  
The same elder speaks, "You have used plenty of powerful cards. . . You should have beaten her with the first card you used. . ."  
  
Yelan nods, "I agree but she has her friends as a shield. . . That is her true weakness. . . As soon as I can get her by herself, I will then be able to take her down. . . There is no deny of that fact. . ."  
  
The elder talks again, "We await your success. . . You may go. . ."  
  
Yelan nods and walks out after bowing again, "As you wish. . ." She leans against the door after walking out. "That wretched Clow Mistress. . . . She ruined my fool-proof plan. . . What can I use now?"  
  
A card starts to glow in her hand. Yelan holds it out and watches as it changes to its visible form.  
  
Yelan sighs and talks to it, "Do you want to go and cause trouble?" She asks.  
  
The card nods.  
  
Yelan waves her hand, "Do whatever you want. . ." She mumbles and walks away.  
  
The card grins evilly and disappears from sight.  
  
With Sakura. . . and everyone else. . .  
  
Yukito had changed back to Yue and was talking with Eriol about the new cards.  
  
Kero was stuffing his face with pudding that Tomoyo had bought for him.  
  
Tomoyo was talking with Meiling about the room organization. Sakura was still asleep on her bed while Syaoran was tending to her wounds. Touya had gone out to get the room he needed for him and Yukito.  
  
Yue speaks, "I do not recall why Clow Reed had made this second book. . . Do you?"  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "I do not either but my memories are blurry and I cannot see what they try to show me. . . . or make me remember. . . ."  
  
Kero speaks up, "If I recall. . ." He says between gulps, "Clow Reed wanted another book to prove whether or not, the new holder would be able to control this next book. . ." He gulps again, "The only reason why there is such few cards is because each card holds as much power as 2 of the previous book. . . That is my reason for why Sakura is exhausted. . . She has been capturing many cards in one day. . . Her magic could not withstand it. . . And she has not even been able to change them to her own card. . ."  
  
Yue nods, "It would be wise for her to change the cards only until she obtains all 20. . . But she has only captured 6 at this point and she has already fallen. Will she be able to capture the next 14?"  
  
Eriol turns to Sakura who was still lying, "I believe that she has enough magic and will power to get the rest of the cards. . . There might be some problems on the way but. . . she can handle it. . ."  
  
From Tomoyo came a small gasp. Everyone's eyes focus on her. She sweatdrops and assures them it was nothing.  
  
She whispers softly to Meiling, "I can't believe I forgot. . ."  
  
Meiling blinks in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
She hisses as she answers quietly, "It's Syaoran's birthday tomorrow!" She exclaims.  
  
Meiling's eyes go wide with surprise, "Already? July 13?" She thinks to herself and nods, "It is. . ."  
  
Tomoyo regains her starry eyes, "We have to do SOMETHING!"  
  
Again, everyone stares at her.  
  
Tomoyo chuckles nervously and continues her conversation with Meiling, "Let's throw him a surprise party tomorrow!"  
  
Meiling nods, "Let's do it!"  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
*giggles slightly* It took me a while to find someone's birthday during the summer! I'm glad I found out it was Syaoran's. . . . Come back for the next chapter. . . That Card that Yelan released. . . Is going to cause a wee bit of trouble. . . I wonder what card it is. . . *grins* Ja! :Þ 


	13. A Birthday to Remember

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
This is a pretty funny chapter. . . Of course. . . I'm just the author. . . Heh. . . Hope everyone likes it though. . . Syaoran's b-day. . . I can't believe I'm up to this now. . . *grins* Oh, btw. . . I've decided that after I finish this story. . I'm planning on revising EVERYTHING! I went back and I noticed that Chapter 10 went on for the last 3 chapters. . . I found so many errors! So. . . Just wanted to tell everyone that!  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
To Aila: *grins* Heh! I'll figure out a way to get your gift in the story. . . *grins evilly*  
  
To butterfly_grl4: You'll see what it is. .  
  
To Lady Sutaa: Yup! You're right about it causing trouble on Syaoran's B- day but. . . It's more harmless than harmful. . . *giggles*  
  
To Mei-Hua: *grins* Thanks for all the comments! Your reviews really encouraged me!  
  
Cards Captured: Flame (Fire), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float), Clear (Erase), Aqua (Water)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Last thing that happened. . .  
  
She hisses as she answers quietly, "It's Syaoran's birthday tomorrow!" She exclaims.  
  
Meiling's eyes go wide with surprise, "Already? July 13?" She thinks to herself and nods, "It is. . ."  
  
Tomoyo regains her starry eyes, "We have to do SOMETHING!"  
  
Again, everyone stares at her.  
  
Tomoyo chuckles nervously and continues her conversation with Meiling, "Let's throw him a surprise party tomorrow!"  
  
Meiling nods, "Let's do it!"  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling sit in the kitchen in the house that they had rented. They had decided that it would be better to rent a house rather than stay in a hotel room.  
  
Tomoyo sighs, "So. . . All we know is that Syaoran likes chocolate. . ."  
  
Sakura nods, "It's easy enough to make the cake. . ."  
  
Tomoyo stands, "So why are we sitting?! Let's get cooking!"  
  
Meiling giggles, "Let's start. . ." (Okay. . . Keep in mind, I know absolutely NOTHING about cooking so. . . . don't blame me if this sounds really, really bad. . .)  
  
Sakura gets started on making the bottom part (What do you call it? I'm sorry if it's wrong. . . .). Tomoyo would work on the icing and Meiling just helped out with whatever she could.  
  
Sakura stares at the oven. Her part was almost done and Tomoyo had finished the icing long time ago.  
  
Tomoyo grabs the finished part and starts putting some icing where she thought it would match. Sakura sneaks in a little of icing from the bowl. She grins as she plops her finger full of chocolate icing in her mouth. Her eyes bulge as she realizes its taste.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" She screams as she starts hacking all the contents that were in her mouth onto a napkin. Tomoyo was startled at her action and almost dropped her icing. She turns around and stares at Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
Sakura pants as she leans over the counter, sipping a glass of water. "Did. . . did you know that. . . . that. . . . The icing tastes SOUR?!?!" Sakura exclaims out loud.  
  
Tomoyo blinks, "Nani? How's that possible?" She takes a small taste of the icing and as Sakura, her reaction was the same. She coughs harshly, "Nani?!?! What happened?" She asks taking a glass of water and pouring it down her throat.  
  
Sakura pants, "It's a good thing we have Meiling buying some other treats. We'll just have to go buy a cake. . . ."  
  
Tomoyo nods. Both turn to the counter after hearing a laugh.  
  
"I see you guys are having trouble with your cake. . ." Kero laughs holding a spoon full of pudding in front of him.  
  
Sakura glares, "Kero!"  
  
Kero laughs again and he takes a gulp of his pudding. His eyes go wide and he spits out the pudding onto the nearest thing which just happened to be the window. Sakura stifles a laugh.  
  
Kero glares at her, "Did you do something to my pudding, Sakura?" He says suspiciously.  
  
Sakura laughs, "I didn't do anything but that was funny. . ." She grins.  
  
Kero glares again and then turns around, mumbling, "But it's sour. . ." Tomoyo shakes her head.  
  
"Now's not the time to be fighting, you two." She says.  
  
Sakura nods and looks out the window, "It's a good thing that Eriol was able to convince Syaoran to go out today. . ."  
  
Tomoyo nods too, "Let's just hope that today won't be a COMPLETE disaster. . . ."  
  
The door opens and Meiling enters.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm back!" She greets as she opens the door.  
  
Sakura grins and rushes towards her, "What'd you buy?!" She asks.  
  
Meiling blinks, "I just bought donuts, cupcakes and some drinks. . ."  
  
Sakura smiles, "Yay! Our cake came out bad. . ."  
  
Meiling shakes her head, "I doubt it was that bad. . ."  
  
Tomoyo turns to look at the unfinished cake. "Believe me. . . It was. . ."  
  
Meiling blinks and sighs, "Sure. . . ."  
  
She grabs the bags and puts them on the table. Sakura stares at the tasty treats. Meiling stares at her and giggles.  
  
"You could have one. . ." Sakura's eyes glow happily.  
  
"Arigato!" She yells as she grabs a cupcake and stuffs it in her mouth. Sakura blinks as the taste registers in her mind.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!" She yells as she starts spitting out what she had in her mouth onto a napkin.  
  
Meiling blinks, "What's wrong?" She asks.  
  
Sakura groans, "Not again!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sakura sighs as she gulps down a glass of water, "It twas sowar. . ."  
  
Meiling blinks in confusion, "Nani?"  
  
Tomoyo clears her throat and Meiling turns to her. "Sakura said that the cupcake was sour. . ."  
  
Meiling's eyes go wide, "NANI?!?!?!? How can that be? I just ate one when I was on the way here. . . It wasn't sour at ALL!"  
  
Tomoyo sighs, "Everything edible has been extremely sour. . ."  
  
Meiling groans, "Now we have to buy some more food. . ." She turns to Sakura, "Are you going to stay?"  
  
Sakura nods, "Yeah. . . I have to work on decorating. . ." Meiling nods and turns to Tomoyo, "Are you coming?"  
  
Tomoyo nods, "Sure. . ." She grabs her jacket and walks out the door with Meiling.  
  
Sakura sighs and looks around. Kero sits on the counter pondering to himself. He speaks, "Sakura. . ." Sakura turns to Kero.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't you think it's weird that every food that has entered this house has been sour?"  
  
Sakura blinks, "Come to think of it. . . I did feel a small pang of a Clow Card feeling every time I ate something. . ." Kero nods.  
  
"Just what I thought. . . This isn't coincidental. . . It's the work of a Clow Card. . ."  
  
Sakura nods, "Yeah. . . . I think you're right. . ." She looks around, trying to key in on the location of the Clow Card. She stops at one specific spot, a cabinet. Sakura closes her eyes. "It's there. . ." She says softly.  
  
Kero nods.  
  
Sakura makes a move towards the cabinet and opens it. Quickly, a figure flies out and runs into the living room. Sakura blinks as Kero yells, "Go after it!" Sakura nods and runs off.  
  
Sakura enters the living room to find nothing there, just a donut. Sakura stares at it, wanting to eat it but she knew there would be something wrong. She just didn't know what. That's when it all registered in her head. She blinks. 'Sour. . . Everything I ate was sour. . . So this has to be. . .' "Sour Card! Show yourself!" She yells after figuring out what it was. A small girl that looked exactly like the Sweet Card appears in front of her. Sakura notes that the only difference was that she didn't look as puffy as the Sweet Card did and not as. . . well, sweet.  
  
The Sour Card grins in front of her. Sakura glares, "You ruined all the work that me and my friends did! You're going to pay!"  
  
The Sour Card grins evilly. She rushes towards Sakura and an opening door behind her. Sakura gasps as she knows that it could only be two people. Sakura pulls out a card. "Windy!" She yells. The card wraps itself around the Sour. Meiling and Tomoyo enter the house with bags of food in their arms. Sakura runs up to the card but at the last second, the Sour card throws something towards the bags. Little shiny powder hurls in the air and lands straight inside the bag. Sakura groans.  
  
"Clow Card! Return to your power confined!" She yells sealing the card.  
  
From beside her, Tomoyo gasps. Sakura holds the card in her hands as she turns to look at Tomoyo. "What's wrong?" She asks.  
  
Tomoyo groans, "The food's sour! Now we have to go to the store and get some more food. . ."  
  
Sakura thinks to herself, "Actually. . . I think I can do something. . ." She says. She pulls out a Clow Card. "Sweet Card! Make deserts to celebrate Syaoran's birthday!" The Sweet Card obeys and on the table, were dozens of treats including cupcakes, ice cream, and donuts. There was also a huge cake at the center of all this. Sakura turns to the living room and takes out another card, "Create Card! Create some decorations for the party!" The living room was instantly covered with balloons, streamers, and confetti.  
  
Tomoyo blinks and thinks out-loud, "Why didn't we do this in the first place?"  
  
Sakura and Meiling face fault. "Tomoyo!" They whine at the same time. Sakura was about to reply more when she felt 2 familiar auras. She grins. "He's coming!" She yells out.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo nod. Both take hiding places behind the couch. Sakura takes her hiding place behind a plant which was next to the light switch. Sakura turns off the light when she hears voices arguing behind the door.  
  
"Why did you bring me to such a useless thing?" Syaoran yells.  
  
Eriol groans, "I didn't know you knew about that place!"  
  
"I LIVE in Hong Kong! Of course I would know!" He opens the door to be met with darkness. "Huh? I wonder where the girls are?" He flips the light switch and at that moment, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling pop up.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" They yell. Syaoran steps back in surprise and blinks. A bright flash covers his sight. Syaoran groans.  
  
"Tomoyo! Did you have to record that?!"  
  
Tomoyo giggles with her camcorder in her hand, "I'll just call this Syaoran's Surprise!" She says.  
  
Syaoran laughs as he looks around. "This place looks great! Did it take you a long time?" He asks.  
  
Sakura stifles a laugh, "You could say that. . ." She says.  
  
Immediately, Meiling yells out, "PRESENTS!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdrops, "It's my birthday and she wants to open presents. . ." He sighs as he walks over to the corner where his gifts laid. The first box he saw was from Touya. He turns to Touya in shock, "You gave me a gift?"  
  
Touya growls from where he sat next to Yukito and Sakura. "Just open it. . ."  
  
Syaoran nods and opens the gift. He sweatdrops as he sees the contents, "A First Aid Kit?" He questions.  
  
Sakura hits her brother on the arm, "Touya!"  
  
Syaoran just sweatdrops and puts the gift down. The next gift was from Yukito. He opens it up to see a container filled with cookies.  
  
Yukito grins, "It's really good. . . Chocolate-chip cookies!"  
  
Syaoran smiles and nods, "Arigato!" He lays the gift on top of Touya's. The next gift was from Tomoyo and Eriol. (Okay. . . I wanted to make this really perverted. . . but. . . *sobs* I couldn't think of anything besides the sick thing in my head. . . *shudders* so. . . Don't mind this one. . . *laughs*) Syaoran shudders as he thinks of the numerous things they would have given him. To his surprise, it was none of the sort. He opens the gift only to find a single book. The title on the other hand was another topic. It was titled "Obsession with Sex." Syaoran sweatdrops and turns to the two.  
  
Both of them were laughing extremely hard. Sakura was a beet red and Touya's face was about to explode. Meiling was laughing and so was Yukito.  
  
Syaoran responds hesitantly, "Thank? You. . .?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol laugh. "You're welcome. . ." They both say at the same time. Syaoran sighs and looks at the next box. It was from Meiling. (*giggles* I like this gift!) Syaoran sweatdrops when he sees what was in it. Meiling laughs.  
  
"Syaoran! Do you like?"  
  
Syaoran turns beet red as he shows it to everyone. They were boxers with little wolves on them. (Aila! I put your gift in! *grins*)  
  
Meiling winks as she speaks, "Put them to good use. . ." Not only was Syaoran red but so was Sakura. Both were a lovely shade of garnet.  
  
Syaoran blinks as he watches Touya try to lunge at him. Yukito holds him back. Syaoran quickly starts for the next box. It was from Sakura. Syaoran sighs. 'Finally, something non embarrassing. . .' He thinks. He opens the box to find two things. The first one was a stuffed wolf. It was a dark gray with brown and had dark brown eyes. It was more of a chibi-wolf than an older wolf. At the bottom, there was a small certificate. Syaoran reads it out-loud.  
  
To Syaoran:  
  
This certificate guarantees you a day away from Touya Kinomoto and Keroberos.  
  
Syaoran smiles at this while both Touya and Kero start fuming. Sakura smiles sweetly at both.  
  
It also guarantees you a day to spend with only the lovely Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura laughs as she whispers something in his ear. "And YOU decide what we do. . ."  
  
Syaoran turns another lovely shade of red, an even darker one than all the others. Touya growls.  
  
"Over my DEAD body!" He yells out.  
  
Sakura glares at her brother, "That can be arranged. . ." She says coldly.  
  
Touya blinks in surprise. His sister never would say something like that. He sits down quietly and tries to see if what just happened was true.  
  
Syaoran smiles at everyone. "Arigato for the party and gifts! I really liked them. . ." He takes Sakura in his arms and whispers in her ear, "Especially yours. . . . I plan to put it to good use. . ."  
  
Sakura blushes.  
  
"Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo yells with her camcorder aimed at the two.  
  
Eriol sighs, "Some things never change. . ."  
  
Outside. . .  
  
A soft voice speaks, "Happy birthday. . . Syaoran. . ." The figure walks away while continuing, "My Brother. . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . . .  
  
Whee!!! I finally got this chapter out! Syaoran's B-day! *giggles* Well. . . I thought I was ignoring Syaoran's sisters so I wanted to put them in. . . *sweatdrops* Now I have to figure out what their role is. . . *laughs* Well anyway. . . I hope everyone liked! Review!!! Ja! :Þ 


	14. The Arrival of 'Sisters'

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
*Sighs* Okay . . . I know this came out really, really late but. . . I had a TON of homework. . . *mumbles* That's what I get for going to a hard high school. . . . *smiles* If you live in New York, I can tell you that I go to school at Bronx High School of Science. THAT'S how hard I have it. .. . But anyway. . . I had a hard time trying to think of what would happen in this chapter. . . I also had a hard time finding out Syaoran's sister's names. . . . *Sighs* Oh well. .. . If you don't want to listen to me rant, Just read the story. Kay?  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
Saki: Don't worry! I hope not to stop! *grins*  
  
Butterfly_grl4: The person who said happy birthday was Fuutie. . . Kay?  
  
Devilblossomgrl: *grins* hehehe!  
  
PokeDigiManiac: Hehehe. . Xiaolang is Syaoran's Chinese name. . .It means Little Wolf. . Get it?  
  
ML152: Arigato!!! I'm glad you like the story!!  
  
Dark_trinity69: *giggles* Arigato for the comments! They're great!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: *giggles again* I know! Kawaii Sakura and Syaoran!!  
  
Lady Sutaa: The sister was Fuutie which I mentioned somewhere up there. . .  
  
Gaxier54: Syaoran doesn't have a brother. . . *Sweatdrops* It was one of his sisters. . .  
  
***: Um. . Whoever you are. . I'm trying to continue!!  
  
Silex: Arigato!! I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
[1]Diana@Lineelu2001: The figure's Fuutie. . .I think I've said that. . . three times already. . . *grins*  
  
Cards Captured: Flame (Fire), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float), Clear (Erase), Aqua (Water), Sour (Sweet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Last thing that happened. . .  
  
Outside. . .  
  
A soft voice speaks, "Happy birthday. . . Syaoran. . ." The figure walks away while continuing, "My Brother. . ." .  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
The next morning, everyone was asleep except for two people working in the kitchen, well actually, one person working in the kitchen. "Tomoyo! Can't I have a pancake now?" Kero begs.  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head, "No Kero! You'll have to wait for the others to wake up. . ."  
  
Kero pouts. "Tomoyo! Onegai!"  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head. "How about you wake the others up and then I'll feed you?"  
  
Kero nods in happiness. "Hai!" He flies to the staircase and shouts out loud. "Sakura! Gaki! Gaki Girl! Sakura's Oniichan! Yuki-Usagi! (I'm putting that because I found it out somewhere. . I know it's probably wrong but it's kawaii!) Master!" He turns back to Tomoyo who was sweatdropping.  
  
"Kero. .. I didn't mean shout. ."  
  
Kero wasn't listening since he already had about 5 pancakes stuffed in his mouth. Tomoyo sighs and sweatdrops.  
  
The first to enter the room was Syaoran. "Kero!" He yells in a threatening voice.  
  
Kero turns to Syaoran, his mouth stuffed with pancakes. "Shwat Gaski?" He mumbles.  
  
Syaoran growls. "I'm not a GAKI!" He yells hitting Kero against the head. At that point, Kero had the pancakes swallowed. "Gaki!"  
  
A voice came down now. "Come on you two. . It's too early to fight. . . Xiao Lang. . . Stop fighting with the stuffed animal. . ." Meiling mutters.  
  
Kero glares at her. "Gaki Girl! Take that back!"  
  
Meiling yawns and stares at him. "And what will you do, stuffed animal?" She asks, taking a seat.  
  
Kero fumes and starts to glow, "Kero! What are you doing talking to the Gaki and his cousin?"  
  
Kero turns to see Touya. "Sakura's Oniichan!"  
  
"Touya. . Leave the two alone. . ." Yukito says.  
  
"Yuki-Usagi!" Kero calls out.  
  
A groan comes down the stairs. "Why's everyone up so early??" A voice asks groggily.  
  
Everyone's faces turn towards the face. Sakura walks down the stairs, yawning.  
  
At that exact same instant, Sakura feels 4 powerful auras enter her senses. She turns suddenly to the door. The door bell goes off. Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura stare at the door. Touya and Yukito blink.  
  
"Why's everyone just standing there? Open the door. . ." Touya says.  
  
Syaoran narrows his eyes as does Meiling. He mumbles. "My Onee-chans. . ."  
  
Touya's eyes go wide, "Those girls?" He asks.  
  
Syaoran nods, "That's them. . ."  
  
Touya starts to cower, "Don't let them in!"  
  
A voice calls out, "Let them in. . ."  
  
Sakura blinks as she turns to Eriol. "Demo. . ."  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "They aren't bad. . . Don't worry. . ."  
  
Sakura sighs as she walks towards the door. She opens it to see the smiling faces of Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei Li.  
  
"Ohayo!" They yell out. They pounce on Touya and Yukito, "KAWAII!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdrops. "I should have expected that. . ."  
  
Syaoran exhales, "ONEE-CHAN!" he yells.  
  
All four turn to him startled. Meiling blinks, "I never knew he had it in him. . ." She giggles, "Actually I did. . ."  
  
Sakura sweatdrops and holds her head, "What a weird way to spend vacation. . ."  
  
Suddenly, the four jump on her. "KAWAII!" Sakura blinks.  
  
"Hoe?" She mumbles.  
  
Syaoran groans, "Onee-chan. . .Tell me why you're here. . ."  
  
Fuutie was the first to speak, "We're here to talk to you about Okaa-san."  
  
Syaoran nods, "Let's eat some breakfast before talking. . ." Fuutie nods and beckons her sisters to follow her. Sakura sighs.  
  
"Is she the oldest?" She asks. Meiling nods.  
  
"Since she's the oldest. . . She has the most power. . . Although Syaoran's is stronger than hers. . ."  
  
Sakura blinks, "Hoe? That made no sense. . ."  
  
Meiling laughs, "To put it simply, Syaoran has more power than his oldest sister. . . The only reason that's possible is because Syaoran's a male. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ." Sakura says.  
  
Meiling sighs and enters the dining room. Sakura follows behind her.  
  
In the Dining Room. . .  
  
Syaoran turns to Fuutie, "So what's this about Okaa-san?"  
  
Fuutie looks at her brother swiftly, "You know that she has turned. . ."  
  
Syaoran nods, "She has tried numerous times to get me to her side. . ."  
  
Fuutie nods, "She has tried the same with us. . ."  
  
Shiefa speaks up, "She didn't succeed!"  
  
"Yup! We're too strong for even her!" Fanren calls.  
  
"Just like you little brother," Feimei states.  
  
Syaoran nods, "I didn't know that even okaa-san would go that low to retrieve the cards. . ."  
  
Fuutie shakes her head, "Okaa-san isn't bad. . . She was brain washed. . ."  
  
Syaoran raises his eyebrow, "Nani?"  
  
Shiefa nods, "It's true. . ."  
  
"She acted normal one day and. . ." Fanren tells.  
  
"Then she was called by the Elders. . ." Feimei says.  
  
Fuutie ends it, "The next day. . . She acted distant and different. . . Not like before. . ."  
  
Syaoran sighs, "The Elders. . . I should have guessed. . ."  
  
Shiefa nods, "They're also the reason why you haven't gotten the title yet. . ."  
  
Meiling speaks up, "How can we break the brain washing?" She asks.  
  
Fuutie shakes her head, "I don't know. . ."  
  
"We've tried so many things!" Shiefa exclaims.  
  
Sakura narrows her eyes. "There's something wrong here. . ." She mutters beneath her breath. Suddenly it clicked. She raises her head. "How. . . how'd you find us?" She asks.  
  
Fuutie was slightly startled by the question. "Nani?"  
  
Tomoyo blinks and nods, "Yeah. . . how DID you find us?"  
  
"I thought we were hidden. . ." Meiling says in confusion.  
  
Shiefa stutters in answering, "Well . . . Um. . ."  
  
Syaoran glares, "You're not my real sisters!!" He exclaims standing up.  
  
All 4 figures suddenly glow and change. They combine to form a single person.  
  
"Darn you! How'd you figure it out?" The figure asks. Syaoran glares and pulls out his sword.  
  
"God of Lightning! Come Forth!" He yells.  
  
The figure jumps away.  
  
Syaoran growls. "The Elder. . ."  
  
Sakura blinks, her wand in her hands. "Hoe?"  
  
"He's at the head of the Elders. . ." Syaoran mutters. The brown haired man nods.  
  
"I see that you recognize me Li Xiao lang. . ."  
  
Sakura glares, "What are you trying to do?!??!" She exclaims angrily.  
  
He laughs, "You mean, you can't figure it out. . . Miss Clow Mistress?"  
  
Sakura looks at him, startled. "You mean, me?"  
  
"Of course. . . Who else would I be after?" He asks.  
  
Sakura moves back. "You can't get me!"  
  
The man laughs, "It's not open for debate!" He pulls someone from behind him. "I assume you recognize him. . ."  
  
Sakura's eyes go wide. "Onii-chan!! Yukito!!" She yells.  
  
He laughs. "Your brother and his friend. . . now. . .Will you come with me to guarantee them their lives?" He asks with a smile on his lips.  
  
Sakura frowns and sighs. She puts down her wand and nods. "I'll come. . ."  
  
Syaoran gasps. "SAKURA! Don't be a fool!!" He yells.  
  
Sakura shakes her head. "I have to save them. . ."  
  
The man smiles. "I knew you'd see it my way. . . Mistress. . ." He throws down Touya and Yukito. He walks towards Sakura and grabs her. "Let's go. . ."  
  
Syaoran lunges towards him. "Come back here!!" He yells. Suddenly, he was wrapped around by a vine of some sort. He falls back.  
  
"I don't think so. . . Xiao Lang. . ."  
  
Syaoran looks up to see his mother with a figure beside her. It looked like a counter part of the Wood only darker and sharper.  
  
Sakura stands with her eyes closed. The man smiles, "Destroy him. . . and the other two. . ." Sakura gasps.  
  
"NO! You guaranteed their safety!" Sakura yells.  
  
The man laughs, "Never trust anyone. . ." She bangs against him. "Let go of me!!" He grips on to her and they disappear.  
  
"NO SAKURA!!!" He yells.  
  
To Be Continued. . . .  
  
Okay. . .I know it's shorter than usual but. . . The next chapter's going to be the more action packed one. . . I hope. . . hehehe. . . I hope everyone liked it. . . Review! Ja!! :Þ  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=167314 


	15. Escape

Masterful!  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
*Sighs* Okay . . . I know this came out really, really late but. . . I had a TON of homework. . . *mumbles* That's what I get for going to a hard high school. . . . *smiles* If you live in New York, I can tell you that I go to school at Bronx High School of Science. THAT'S how hard I have it. .. . But anyway. . . I had a hard time trying to think of what would happen in this chapter. . . I also had a hard time finding out Syaoran's sister's names. . . . *Sighs* Oh well. .. . If you don't want to listen to me rant, Just read the story. Kay?  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
Butterfly_grl4: heheheheh. . . I can't let out spoilers. . *winks*  
  
SniperWriter: *giggles* Yup. . . Slight cliffhanger. . . And thanks!!  
  
Silex: LOL! Lot of questions. . Huh? All will be answered in this chapter. . .Amazingly enough. . .  
  
Lady Sutaa: HEheheheheh thanks!!  
  
Diana@Lineelu2001: HI!!!! I'm glad you like my story!! I hope Sakura will be safe too. . . . Heheheheh. . . Well. . . See you on MIRC!!!  
  
Littlewolfalex: The reason why they could feel four auras and instead of one. . . Is because the elder had split himself into 4 different people and with that. .. His magical energy split too. . . Is that a good explanation? Heheheh I know. . It's probably confusing. . . But that's the best way to explain it. . .  
  
Kawaii~Chan: Hehehehe! I'm glad you like my story!! I'm hoping this chapter will be good!!  
  
Snakes: Heheheh. . . Thanks!!! Glad you like it!  
  
Cards Captured: Flame (Fire), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float), Clear (Erase), Aqua (Water), Sour (Sweet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!  
  
Last thing that happened. . .  
  
The man smiles. "I knew you'd see it my way. . . Mistress. . ." He throws down Touya and Yukito. He walks towards Sakura and grabs her. "Let's go. . ."  
  
Syaoran lunges towards him. "Come back here!!" He yells. Suddenly, he was wrapped around by a vine of some sort. He falls back.  
  
"I don't think so. . . Xiao Lang. . ."  
  
Syaoran looks up to see his mother with a figure beside her. It looked like a counter part of the Wood only darker and sharper.  
  
Sakura stands with her eyes closed. The man smiles, "Destroy him. . . and the other two. . ." Sakura gasps.  
  
"NO! You guaranteed their safety!" Sakura yells.  
  
The man laughs, "Never trust anyone. . ." She bangs against him. "Let go of me!!" He grips on to her and they disappear.  
  
"NO SAKURA!!!" He yells.  
  
  
  
Part Fifteen  
  
Syaoran smashes his fist against the table. "DAMN IT!" he yells. "HE TOOK HER! AND I LET HIM!!!" Tears start to form in his eyes. "She's gone. ." He slightly whimpers. Tomoyo walks over to him and hugs him.  
  
"Syaoran. . . It's okay. . ." He closes his eyes and holds onto her.  
  
"They took her. . ." Syaoran moans sadly. Eriol sits in front of him with a sad look. Yukito and Touya were asleep, recuperating from their experience.  
  
"We. . . . We have to go get her. . ." Meiling says softly from the wall. She stands straight from leaning against the wall. "We don't know if anything's wrong. . . We. . . Should go rescue her. . ." She ends.  
  
Everyone looks at her, even the teary Syaoran. Syaoran stands up and nods, wiping away the tears. "I agree. . . We should go."  
  
The other two look at each other and nod. They stand up. "Then let's go!"  
  
Tomoyo squeals, "Before we go, put on the clothes I made for all of us!"  
  
Everyone face faults. A small comment comes from Meiling's lips, "Tomoyo seriously hasn't changed. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura opens her eyes to find herself stuck in a prison. She groans as she sits up and holds her head. There was darkness everywhere and she couldn't see a thing. She runs up to the bars to find no one there except a small figure in the distance.  
  
"Hello? Hello!!" Sakura yells out. The figure disappears and Sakura sighs. She slumps on the ground. "Syaoran. ." She mumbles sadly. "Onii-chan. . . Yukito. . ." Her eyes start to form tears which she brushes away. She looks for her key but only to find nothing. Her Sakura cards were also missing. "He took them. . ." She exhales in a panic, trying to calm down. "This is not good. . ."  
  
The figure reappears in front of her. Sakura looks up in surprise. "Who. . . Who are you?" She asks as she stands up.  
  
The figure smiles gently and quietly opens up the prison she was in.  
  
Sakura gasps. "I-I. . . Thank you. . ." Sakura notices the figure was the same card that Syaoran's mom had used against Syaoran. "You're. . . . You're a Clow Card, aren't you?"  
  
The card nods. She swiftly turns around and starts moving. Sakura blinks. 'I guess. . . . I guess it wants me to follow it. . .' Sakura thinks.  
  
The card leads Sakura to an empty room except for something in the middle. Sakura looks around in amazement. 'Where am I?' She looks up to see a lone window where sun streamed into the room. 'How long have I been asleep?' She thinks. Suddenly, there was a smash. Sakura looks up in a hurry only to find that the card had broken the barrier around Sakura's items. The card hands Sakura the items and closes its eyes.  
  
Sakura smiles, 'It wants me to capture it. . .' Sakura nods as she releases her wand. "Return to thy true form, Clow Card!" She exclaims bringing her wand down.  
  
Before being captured, Sakura saw a small smile on the card's lips. Sakura takes the new found card into her hand. "The Thorn. . ." She mumbles.  
  
"So I see the Thorn card helped you out?" Sakura turns around to find the man who had taken her and right behind him, Yelan.  
  
Sakura steps back and grits her teeth. "Don't come near me. . ." She says glaring with her wand tightly in her hand and her cards tightly in the other hand.  
  
"Now, now. . . We'll calm down as soon as we get the cards back. . . So. . . If you wish to get out of here safely, you'll hand over the Clow Cards."  
  
Sakura glares, "IIE. . . They're not Clow Cards anymore. . . They're called Sakura Cards since they take their energy from me." She backs away, standing right below the window at the top.  
  
Yelan smirks. "I don't think so, Clow Stealer. . ." She pulls out a Clow card. "As the true founder of these deck of Clow Cards, I command you, The Reflection, to make reflections of me surrounding Sakura!"  
  
Sakura gasps as she watches Yelan's figure make duplicates surrounding her. She bites her lip as she grips onto her wand. Quickly she pulls out a card. "Fly card!" Wings appear on her back as she pushes off from the ground and flies towards the window. "Through card!" She yells as she closes her eyes hoping to make it out safely. From her position, she hears the Yelans' chanting something. She screams in pain as bolts of lightning hit her from all directions. She smashes to the ground. The two cards return to their card form. She groans as she tries to sit up, not being able to move at all.  
  
The Reflection card returns to its card form as Yelan walks up to her. "Hmm. . . Any last words Sakura?"  
  
Sakura moans as she tries to move. "Syaoran. . ." She mumbles.  
  
Yelan smirks as she repeats her chant to call on lightning. A smash of the window brings on her attention. Yelan stops her chant as she steps back. Four figures land in front of Yelan. From behind them, the golden beast lands behind them, scooping up Sakura.  
  
In the light, Yelan identifies them as none other than Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo. She scowls, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran turns to face Sakura. "What else. . . To rescue Sakura. . ."  
  
Yelan growls. "You will not take her!"  
  
Sakura groans as Syaoran helps her up. "I will beat you . . . .You can't stop that. . . I am the holder of the Clow Cards. .. You can't change that. . . The only thing you can do. . . Is accept that and understand. . ."  
  
The elder puts his hand on Yelan's shoulder. "Come. . . I have another plan. . . Do not worry. . . We will get the Clow cards back. . ." Yelan slightly fumes.  
  
"We will be back!" Yelan growls as smoke covers the two figures and they disappear.  
  
Sakura falls to the ground weakly. "Syaoran. . ." She mumbles as she faints.  
  
Syaoran catches her before she hits her head. "Come. . . She needs some rest. . ."  
  
Eriol nods. "Yes. . . I think that would be best. . ." He turns around, 'I wonder. . . Was it really best to create this second book?' He sighs slightly, 'The best way to help Sakura is to get the second half of Clow Reed. . . Sakura's dad. . . But will he come?' He closes his eyes. 'We need to get the second book. . .'  
  
Tomoyo turns around, "Eriol! Come on! Keroberos will leave us if we don't go!"  
  
Eriol turns to face Tomoyo. "Sure. . ." 'It's settled. . . I must go back to Japan and retrieve Fujitaka Kinomoto. . . He still obtains some magic and along with that. . . the key in finding the second book. . .' He runs towards everyone else as he ponders how he will tell Sakura.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
I know!! Sucky chapter. . . I had writer's block for a while for a BUNCH of my stories. . So gomen ne!!! Hehehe. .. And yes! Fujitaka WILL be coming in. . . And not only that. . . The revelation of his powers and Touya's!! *Grins* yesh. . . Crazy story. . . Everyone has magic. . .yesh. . .*sighs* Anyway!! See ya!! Ja!! And hope I'll come out with the next chapter sooner!! Heheheeh ja!! :Þ 


	16. The Appear and Troubles with Rehabilitat...

Masterful!

By: Kamika Farinas

SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS:

Lady Sutaa: Heheeh. . .Thanks for the comments!! I know it's kinda slow for me not to realize that everyone has magic but that's okay. . . . Heheheheh. . .

Hikari Silver: *giggles* THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you like!! Originally. . . Yelan was not going to be the villain. . . *grins evilly* And maybe she isn't. . . . Heheheheh. . . Can't give out any spoilers. . .

Meiling: It's easy! I'll do it for you!

*blinks* What are you doing here, Meiling?

Meiling: Ahh. . . Just bored. . . Wanted to check up on what you were doing. . . Now let's see. . . What was I going to say again? Oh yeah! Let me give out some spoilers!! Yelan. . .

*covers Meiling's mouth* Um. . . Let me just continue with the shoutouts. . .

devilblossomgrl: Hehehe! Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like the story!

Cards captured: Flame (Firey), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float), Clear (Erase), Aqua (Watery), Sour (Sweet), Thorn (Wood)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. Kay? Now shoo people!

Last thing that happened. . . 

"We will be back!" Yelan growls as smoke covers the two figures and they disappear. 

Sakura falls to the ground weakly. "Syaoran. . ." She mumbles as she faints. 

Syaoran catches her before she hits her head. "Come. . . She needs some rest. . ." 

Eriol nods. "Yes. . . I think that would be best. . ." He turns around, _'I wonder. . . Was it really best to create this second book?' He sighs slightly, __'The best way to help Sakura is to get the second half of Clow Reed. . . Sakura's dad. . . But will he come?' He closes his eyes. __'We need to get the second book. . .' _

Tomoyo turns around, "Eriol! Come on! Keroberos will leave us if we don't go!" 

Eriol turns to face Tomoyo. "Sure. . ." _'It's settled. . . I must go back to __Japan__ and retrieve Fujitaka Kinomoto. . . He still obtains some magic and along with that. . . the key in finding the second book. . .' He runs towards everyone else as he ponders how he will tell Sakura. _

Part Sixteen

        Syaoran sits beside her, wanting to know how he could help and how she was. Tears fall down his face. He wipes them away quickly, gritting his teeth. _'I have to be strong for her. . .' He thinks mournfully. _

        From the door, Tomoyo and Meiling watch Syaoran. 

        "He's really worried about her. . . We all are. . ." Meiling comments sadly. 

        Tomoyo clenches her hand. "I hate this. . . I want to help her. . But I don't know how!"

        Meiling smiles weakly at Tomoyo. "The best way for us to help is just by standing by and hoping she gets well. . ."

        Tears fall from her eyes, "I can't do that. . . I watched her get captured. . . I don't want to lose her. . ." 

        Meiling brushes away Tomoyo's tears, "Sakura WILL get better. . I guarantee you. . . Was there ever a time when Sakura wasn't able to rise to the challenge?"

        Tomoyo shakes her head as she sniffles. 

        "Exactly. . . Sakura has always been able to get through whatever is thrown at her. . . And this is no different. . ."

        "She's right, Tomoyo . . . Sakura will be okay. . ."

        Tomoyo sobs as she flings herself into the arms of Eriol. "I just worry. . . Sakura's my best friend and I would never want to lose her. . ."

        Eriol stares into her eyes. "Tomoyo. . . Do not worry. . . Sakura is already resting. . . At this rate, she'll be good by tomorrow. . ."

        Tomoyo smiles as she brushes away her tears. "Thank you Eriol. . ." She mumbles as she hugs him tightly. 

        Meiling backs away from the scene and quietly makes her way into the living room. She slouches down on the couch and covers her face with her hands. 

        "Hey brat girl. . . You okay?" Kero asks as he floats into the room. 

        "Iie. . ." Was the comment she gave. 

        He sits down on the couch. "Something wrong?"

        Meiling looks up, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I. . . I don't feel like I belong here Kero. . ."

        He crosses his arms as he nods his head. "Why would you say that?"

        "Well. . . there's five of us here. . . seven if you count Yukito and Touya. . . And all of them have paired off. . . Sakura and Syaoran. . . Eriol and Tomoyo. . . Yukito and Touya. . . And that leaves me. . . The odd one out. . . There's no one for me. . ."

        Kero nods as he listens. "Are you sure about that?"

        Meiling brushes away her tears. She stares at him with a puzzled look. "What does that mean?" 

        "Well are you necessarily alone? You still have Sakura and Syaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol. . . They're all your friends still. . ."

        Meiling smiles. "That's not exactly what I meant. . ." She chuckles slightly as she stands up. "Don't worry about it Kero. . . It was just wishful thinking. . ."

        Kero watches as Meiling walks away, heading out the door and towards the park. She grabs her jacket and shoes and opens the door. "Hey, brat girl! Where're you going?" 

        "To the park. . ." She tells as she closes the door behind her. Kero sighs as he starts to float out of the room. 

        "I wonder what that brat girl was talking about. . ." Kero shrugs as he floats away. He just happens to pass by the room Eriol was in. Tomoyo had left him and went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. He hears Eriol talking to himself as he paces around the room. 

        "With Sakura in her condition. . . I can't go. . . And I can't just leave and take Fujitaka back. . . It'll take some explanations and it won't be too easy to find a flight back. . . What am I going to do??" Eriol sighs as he sits down and holds his head on his hands. 

        "What do you mean take Fujitaka back?" Kero butts in. 

        "Keroberos!" Eriol says in shock as he stands up quickly. "What are you doing here??"

        Kero floats over to him and narrows his small eyes. "What is going on Hiiragizawa. . . Is there something you're not telling us?"

        Eriol stares at him calmly. "There is nothing that you need to know. . ." He walks out of the room.

        Kero growls, "Is everyone not talking to me or something??

With Meiling. . . 

        Meiling sighs as she walks down the path. _'Why am I the one alone? It's. . . It's just. . . confusing. . . I have nothing against Sakura but. . . she WAS the one who took Syaoran from me. . .' _A dry laugh forces itself out of Meiling's mouth. _'As though Syaoran was mine to BEGIN with!'_She sighs. 

        From a distance, a male smiles. _'Great. . . It's her. If I get close to her, she'll lead me to them. . .' _He thinks. He straightens up as he walks towards her, as though not paying attention to his surroundings. 

        Meiling looks down at the ground, walking slowing and gathering in her thoughts. 

        The male smirks as he 'accidentally' bangs into her. With fake remorse, he exclaims. "I'm sorry!" 

        Meiling looks up with a fake smile, "It's okay." She says before turning on her way and continue walking.

        The guy blinks and shakes his head. He walks behind her and taps her on the shoulder. "Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice. . . Are you sad because of something?" He asks. 

        Meiling raises an eyebrow. _'I didn't think I was THAT obvious. . .' _She thinks. She replies. "Thank you but it's nothing too important. . . It was nice of you to have noticed though." She smiles again, this time an actual smile.

        The male was taken back, somewhat dazzled by her smile. He shakes his head. _'What are you THINKING? Think of your mission!'_ He yells to himself. He smiles, nonetheless, acting as though there was nothing on his mind. "I'm glad." He holds out his hand, "The name's Hiroshi. . . Hiroshi. . ." 

        Meiling looks at him, waiting for him to continue saying his name. 

        _'Oh no. . . I can't say my real last name. . . She'll know who I am!' _He rummages through his mind, trying to think up a name on the spot. "Hiroshi. . ." He spots a name of a car and something snaps in his head. He turns to her and grins, "Hiroshi. . . Kawasaki." He greets. 

        Meiling smiles as she takes his hand. "Meiling. . ." She stops short as she realizes that Hiroshi had just taken her hand and kissed it. She blushes in surprise. "Li." She ends quiet. 

        Hiroshi smiles as he stands back up, releasing her hand from his grasp. "It's nice to meet you, Meiling."

        Meiling gasps slightly, "Y-You too. . ." She starts to stutter. _'What's WRONG with me?? All he did was kiss me. . . ON THE HAND!!! What's so special about that? But yet. . .'_ She shakes her head in confusion.

        He smiles as he looks around and turns to her desperately. "I. . . I'm kinda lost here. . . This is my first time in Hong Kong. Could you guide me around this place?"

        Meiling grins back. _'That's KIND OF a pick-up line but. . .'_ Her thoughts continue as she speaks, "I'd be happy to." She tells him. 

        Hiroshi holds out his arm, "Shall we?" He asks kindly.

        She giggles slightly as she puts her arm around his. "We shall!" She exclaims happily. _'I forgot why I was even in this park. . . .' _She sighs cheerfully in her mind. _'But something. . . seems oddly wrong. . .' _She shakes her head. _'Probably just my imagination. . .' _

        Hiroshi smiles as they start to walk down the path. _'I've never thought someone would seem so joyful and beautiful like she. . .'_ He thinks admiringly. Suddenly, he shakes his head, _'What are you THINKING?? Beautiful? Joyful? Since when do you notice things like that?? Must focus on my mission. . . And that is to retrieve them from HER! At ALL costs. . . No matter what!'_ He ends as he turns back to his lively companion. __

Now with Syaoran. . .

        Syaoran stands over the stove. He was being FORCED to cook dinner although he wasn't in the mood. He wanted to watch over Sakura, hoping to be there when she would awaken but Eriol thought it be best if he was "separate" from Sakura for a few minutes. 

        He turns around to chop up some more tomatoes to not find them on the table, where he left them. "Huh?"

        He sighs and walks over to the refrigerator to get some more when he hears a thud behind him. Right on the table, probably a few inches away from where it was originally, were the tomatoes that he was looking for. His eyebrows furrow in confusion. He closes the refrigerator door and walks back to the table. He shakes his head. "Strange. . . I remember this not being here. . ." He sighs. "Maybe Eriol's right, my head must be playing games on me. . ." Syaoran shakes his head in frustration. 

        He continues to cook, finally deciding on an omelet for this morning. He hears his stomach growling. "I guess. . . I'm hungrier than I thought I was. . ." He mutters. 

        He turns around, about to grab the scrambled eggs on the table when they disappear in front of his face. He blinks and rubs his eyes, wondering if what he just saw was true. He groans again when all of a sudden, he hears a "poof" from above him. He looks up to find the bowl of scrambled eggs appear and land straight onto his head. The bowl lands on the floor softly, luckily being a plastic bowl. 

        Syaoran grits his teeth in exasperation. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!??!" He exclaims angrily. 

        Suddenly, from upstairs he hears a huge scream, probably coming from Tomoyo. "Huh?" He mutters. Pairs of feet quickly make their way down the stair way and Syaoran comes face to face with a panic-stricken Eriol and Tomoyo.

        "What's wrong?"

        Tomoyo already had tears falling down her face so Eriol speaks for her. "Sakura. . . Disappeared. . . Right in front of our eyes!" He exclaims in amazement. Then he notices Syaoran's condition. "Li-kun. . . I know we were having an egg omelet. . But wouldn't it be better if the egg was actually ON the pan?" He suggests.

        Syaoran sweatdrops and blushes, "I think there's a Clow Card here. . ." He says, changing the subject. Again, another "poof" appears, but this time from behind him. 

        Syaoran turns around and his eyes go wide. "SAKURA!" He exclaims as he sees Sakura's body land right on the stove. . . The stove which was on. . . The stove which was burning as of this moment. 

        Tomoyo screams once again. "SAKURA-CHAN!" 

        Syaoran quickly grabs her body, softly patting her back, where the fire had hit. Tomoyo had already rushed to the refrigerator, grabbing about 3 ice packs which she hands to Syaoran. 

        Syaoran rushes to the living room and lays Sakura on the couch. Below her, he put the ice packs in the area where she had gotten hurt. 

        Eriol sweatdrops. "There's definitely a Clow Card here. . ."

        Syaoran grumbles in annoyance. "And we're going to capture it. . . How? Sakura's not in any position to capture it. . ." 

        Eriol nods. "I think it'd be safer if we brought Sakura upstairs. In case we have a battle right here."

        Syaoran sighs but agrees, "I'll carry her. . ." He blurts out, not trusting Eriol as far as he could throw him (which is probably HOW far?).

        Eriol chuckles, "I would not harm Sakura-san. . ."

        Under his breath, Syaoran mutters, "Like hell you wouldn't. . . I won't let you touch her. . ." He brings her up the stairs with little struggle. Eriol chuckles as he watches this. 

        "Protective of his little cherry blossom, isn't he?"

        Tomoyo smiles, "He cares deeply for her. It's so sweet!!" She exclaims happily. 

        Eriol sweatdrops, "Not hanyan. . Not hanyan. . ." He mumbles beneath his breath, hoping. 

        "HANYAN!!!" Tomoyo exclaims, her cheeks pink and her eyes starry. 

        Eriol groans, "Great. . . Just great. . . " 

        Syaoran walks down the stairs. "Should we call out the card now?" He asks with the sword already in his hands. 

        Eriol nods as he pulls out his own wand. "Let's get ready for battle. . ."  

        Tomoyo smiles as she taps into her own powers, getting ready for whatever was to come. 

        "Wait! Where's Meiling?" Syaoran points out.

        "The brat girl decided to go for a walk," A voice says from behind him. 

        Syaoran jumps to see the small figure of Kero. "Stuffed animal! Why didn't you stop her?"

        Kero growls as he starts to glow. "I'm not a stuffed animal!" He yells before he ends his transformation into Keroberos. 

        Syaoran sweatdrops, "Uh. . . I didn't mean it?" He steps back, cautiously walking down the stairs. 

        "You had better not, kid." Keroberos says grinning. 

        Eriol shakes his head. "Back to the point here. . ."

        Syaoran turns around, "Right. . . Clow Card! Come out!" He yells. 

        "That won't work. . ." Eriol states.

        Syaoran's eyebrow rises. "Why not?" 

        "To call out this card, we have to say its name." Eriol says simply. 

        "What's so difficult about that?" 

        "Not only that, we have to defeat it in battle." 

        Keroberos scoffs, "That isn't too hard. . . We can easily beat it!" 

        Eriol shakes his head, "You know its power, don't you?"

        Tomoyo breaks into the conversation, "It has the power to make anything appear, when it touches it?" 

        "That's correct, so if we try to attack it with one of our own spells. . ." Eriol starts. 

        Tomoyo sighs as she ends his sentence. "It can cause it to disappear and appear to finish us off. . ."

        Eriol nods, "That's why we will need Sakura-san. . ."

        Syaoran groans, "Sakura is in rehabilitation!! There's no possible way we can wake her up!"

        Keroberos closes his eyes, "It's here. . ."

        Eriol's head snaps up as his eyes widen. "No Keroberos! Don't!"

        "The Appear card's here. . ." Keroberos finishes. 

        Eriol groans as a figure starts to appear in the front of the room. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Keroberos watch on as a figure who looked EXACTLY like the Erase Card appear. 

        "It doesn't look. . . That dangerous. . ." Tomoyo states. 

        The Appear Card grins evilly as it disappears from their site.

        Keroberos sweatdrops as he states the obvious. "That mustn't be good. . ." 

        Suddenly from Tomoyo's side, a basketball appears and hits her against the side. Because of the sudden action, she topples to the ground. 

        "Hey!" Eriol yells, angry at the card already. "Deal with someone who can use their power better!"

        Tomoyo turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

        Eriol sweatdrops, "I just meant I harnessed my power longer than you have?"

        Tomoyo humphs as she stands up, "Good save. . ." She says.

        Syaoran sweatdrops, "To the battle please?"

With Meiling. . .

        Something odd was happening. Meiling could feel it. She sits patiently in a small fast food restaurant. Hiroshi had invited her to come with him, although she had to direct him to it. She was just waiting while he had to go use the bathroom, although he HAD taken quite a while.  _'There. . . . There's a Clow Card!' _She thinks in a panic. _'I have to go help them!'_ She starts to put her things together. _'Oh no. . .Oh no. Oh no! They'll need me even more now that Sakura's still healing!'_ She stands up with her bag around her shoulder. _'Oh no!__ What about Hiroshi?'_ She grits her teeth as she sits back down, hoping that Hiroshi would come back sooner. 

With Hiroshi. . . 

        Hiroshi smiles as he listens to the woman's voice over the phone. "Yes. . . yes. . . She is right here with me. . . Uh-huh. . . And you sent it after her? Okay. . ." An evil grin makes its way up his mouth. "Good. . . I'll stall her so she won't leave. . . Uh-huh. . . Yeah. . . She'll probably try to help them but. . . I won't let her. . . My mission WILL be successful! Let's hope yours will be too. Good-bye." He ends the phone call, looking around cautiously hoping nobody had seen him, or more, heard him. He smiles as he walks back, finding Meiling ready to leave. 

        "Meiling-chan?" He asks as he sits down in front of her. "Are you going somewhere?" 

        She turns to him with a nervous smile. "I. . . I have to go. . . Seriously. . ." 

        Hiroshi blinks in fake confusion. "What do you mean?" 

        "There. . . Something's happened. . . And I have to be there!" Meiling exclaims. 

        He sighs. "I. . . guess if that's what you want. . ." He sighs sadly as he looks at the ground. _'Fall for it. . . Fall for it. . .' _He looks up to see Meiling looking at him with a sympathetic look. 

With Meiling. . .

        _'I guess. . . They can handle it without me. . .' _Meiling thinks as she starts to stand up, looking at Hiroshi. She sighs as she sits back down. "I guess they can handle it without me. . ." She says softly. 

        He grins secretively. "I'm really glad you'll stay with me. . ." He says taking her hand. 

        Meiling was slightly taken back but smiles back. "I'm glad too. . ." She tells him softly. _'I just hope that Sakura-chan and the others will be safe without me. . .' _She thinks.

In Sakura's Dream. . .

        Sakura moans as she stands up. She holds her head. "Where. . . Where am I?" She asks. 

        She stands up and looks around to find absolute darkness. "What's going on?? Why am I here??"

        In the distance, she sees a glowing figure, walking towards her. 

        She steps back in fear. "W-Who are you??" She yells out.

        The figure approaches her suddenly, as though it was there that whole time. "Hello Sakura. . ." It says softly as it materializes into a human figure. 

        Sakura gasps as she takes into mind who it was. "You. . . You're me!" She exclaims as she stares into her own face. 

        'Sakura' smiles, "That's right. I AM you. I am here to help you get through this card capturing moment. 

        Sakura blinks in confusion, "Card capturing moment?" She gasps again, "There's a card loose?! Oh no!" 

        "Yes. . . There IS a card loose and your friends are in dire need of your help." 'Sakura' says calmly.

        Sakura grits her teeth. "How. . . How can I help them?!?!?!" 

        'Sakura' smiles, "Right now, your body is still weak. . . You will not be able to capture it if you are awake."

        "But. . . But then I can't help them!!" Sakura exclaims in horror.

        'Sakura' shakes her head. "It IS possible, but very difficult. You must capture the card while you are asleep."

        Sakura blinks in confusion. "What. . . what do you mean??" 

        "Right now. . . You're not feeling any exhaustion or fatigue, right?" 

        Sakura nods, "Yes. . ."

        "While you are asleep, your magical energy is at its height. You are able to do anything while you are dreaming."

        "Okay. . . But how can a person be asleep and seeing what's really going on?" Sakura asks. 

        "All you have to do. . . Is concentrate. . . The answer will come to you." 'Sakura' says smiling. 

        Sakura blinks in confusion and as quickly as 'Sakura' came in. . . she disappears. "Concentrate. . ." Were her last words as her figure fades.

        Sakura's eyes widen, "No!! I need your help!" She bites her lip, "What. . . What did she mean by concentrate?" She exhales as she closes her eyes. "I can do this. . . Everything will be alright. . ." She mumbles as she thinks of her friends. . . and Syaoran. "I will save them. Everything will surely be alright. . ." A quick gust of wind blows around her as she feels her body lift off from the ground. She clenches her fists, knowing where she was going. 

        Sakura keeps her eyes closed until she finally feels the ground beneath her feet. Unsurely she opens her eyes, not knowing what to expect. Her eyes widen in happiness. "Yeah! I did it!" She starts to jump up and down. "YAY!" She exclaims. 

        Downstairs, she hears screams. 

Downstairs. . .

        Syaoran's eyes widen. "Daidouji-san!" He yells as he watches her scream. 

        Eriol rushes towards her as a pie smashes on her face. 

        Tomoyo wipes away the pie parts off her eyes and growls. "YOU BAKA CARD!!!!" She screams as she lunges towards it. 

        The Appear Card just laughs at her face as it disappears once again. 

        Eriol sweatdrops as he watches Tomoyo snap, saying things she normally would NEVER say. 

        Cerberus sweatdrops along with Eriol, "Uh. . . Tomoyo-chan. . . Shouldn't you say those things WHILE the card is here?" 

        Tomoyo turns around to face him and glares, growling angrily. 

        Cerberus steps back, afraid of this side of Tomoyo. "Uh. . . Don't mind me. . ." He whimpers. 

        Syaoran sweatdrops, "Um. . ." Tomoyo's eyes turn to him with fury. "Nothing. . ." He squeaks out. 

Upstairs. . .

        Sakura's eyes widen. "Tomoyo-chan's in trouble!" She exclaims in fear. Quickly she rushes down the stairs, hoping she wouldn't be too late. 

Downstairs. . . 

        Suddenly the Appear Card once again appears, throwing a dictionary at Cerberus's head. Cerberus dodges as Tomoyo throws a purple magical ball at it. "Take this!" Tomoyo yells as it hits it dead on. 

        The Appear Card was taken back by the attack and stumbles. It glares at Tomoyo angrily before it disappears. 

        Syaoran looks around cautiously. "It got hurt. . ." He whispers. 

        Tomoyo growls as she looks around along with him. "It'll be hurt EVEN more when it comes back!" She exclaims angrily. 

        Just as she says that, another book comes aiming at her head. She dodges quickly and sends another power ball at it. This time, the card was prepared and causes it to disappear.

        Tomoyo's eyes widen. "NO!" She yells as she watches it grin at her, sending the power ball back straight at her. 

        "Daidouji-san!" Syaoran yells out, pushing her out of the way along with himself. 

        Tomoyo pants in exhaustion. "How. . . How'd it do that?!" She asks. 

        "Its power! It's able to take anything thrown at it and throw it back! Remember?" Cerberus states.

        Tomoyo pants. "I just threw it my strongest power ball." 

        Syaoran sighs, "Calm down for now. . . We'll handle this. . ." He says as he stares at the card. 

        Cerberus and Eriol stare at the card angrily. 

In Sakura's Dream. . .

        Sakura rushes down only to find the four of them glaring at the Appear Card who was just grinning evilly back at them. She pants in exhaustion from running. She exhales in joy to find Tomoyo fine. She grits her teeth as she slows down to a walk, knowing what she had to do.

Outside of Sakura's Dream. . .

        Sakura's body runs down the stairs in the middle of the battle. No one seemed to notice her there except for Eriol. He looks up in confusion. 

        "Sakura?" He whispers. 

        Sakura's eyes were washed over, looking as though she was still asleep. 

        Eriol nods as he realizes what had happened. 

In Sakura's Dream. . .

        Sakura smiles as she just KNOWS that Eriol understood. She exhales calmly as she pulls out her wand, saying the chant as she always had, transforming her key into a wand.

        She holds the wand tightly in her hands as she walks forward, knowing that her body was also traveling the same way. She exhales, staring at the card which was fighting the others. Sakura watches as Syaoran turns around and gasps. 

        "Sakura-chan?" He whispers softly. 

        She smiles gently at him as she turns to stare at the card. "You attacked us while we were defenseless!! I won't forgive you!! Firey Card!" She yells for an attack. The fiery female flies out of the card, immediately hitting the Appear Card, as though it was easy move. Sakura rushes towards the fallen card and brings her wand down. "Return to the form you were meant to be! Clow Card!" She calls out. 

Outside of Sakura's Dream. . .

        Syaoran gasps as he watches Sakura capture the card but something was odd. Her eyes. . . They were washed over? 

        "She's still asleep. . ." 

        Syaoran turns to the person speaking. "But how. . . How is she capturing the card?" 

        "Her dreams. . . I'm not completely sure what's going on. . . But she's sleeping and her dreams are displaying what is happening in real life. . . "

        Syaoran stammers as he sputters out, "But. . . But how is. . . Is that possible?!"

        Eriol shrugs, "I wouldn't know. . . But this IS Sakura-san. . . Anything is possible. . ." 

        Syaoran nods, "You're right. . ." He turns back in time to see Sakura's body fall to the ground. His eyes went wide as he rushes towards it and catches it before it hits the ground. He sighs as he tries to shake her awake. "Sakura-chan?" 

        A groan escapes her lips as her eyes flutter open. "Syaoran-kun?" She mumbles softly. 

        Syaoran hugs her tightly. "Sakura-chan. . . I'm so glad you're better. . ."

        Sakura smiles weakly. "Why do I feel like I was burnt?" She asks.

        Syaoran sweatdrops as he holds her. "Um. . . The Appear Card isn't that nice. . ." He says. 

        Sakura blinks, "What does that mean??"

        He chuckles nervously. "It kind of. . . sort of. . . um. . . . made your body appear right on top of the stove. . . While we were cooking?"

        Sakura's eyes bulge in surprise as she screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

        Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kero sweatdrop. 

        Eriol pats Syaoran in the back. "You can handle this!" He exclaims as he grabs Kero and Tomoyo and dashes out of there. 

        Syaoran blinks, "HIIRAGIZAWA!!!" He screams. 

        Sakura gasps. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?!?!?!?! I NEED ICE!!!!" She screams at Syaoran.

        Syaoran groans. "Sakura-chan! You're okay!!"

        "I GOT BURNT! I DON'T THINK I'M OKAY!!!! NOW GET ME ICE!!!!" 

        Syaoran groans as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen. 

        "AND I NEED SOME PILLOWS AND. . ."

        Syaoran screams as he hears more. "Sakura-chan!!!" 

To be Continued. . .

Okay. . .I looked back at the other chapters. .. And I noticed I made a SMALL mistake in this chapter. . . I know I ALREADY used the Erase Card for the Clear Card. . . But I used another card with PRACTICALLY the same power. . . in this part. . . I have a REASON for this. . . (Which took a LONG while to figure out. . .) Hehehe. . . So please, bear in mind that I have a reason for using the Erase Card AGAIN. . . If anyone can think of another card that could use the same powers used in here OR is an opposite. .. PLEASE!!! Tell me. . . I don't like my idea too much so this would be VERY much appreciated!!! Until the next chapter. . . Byes!!!!! 


	17. Meiling and Hiroshi's Spar

Masterful!

By: Kamika Farinas

Shout-outs!!! 

Nasico: Cool!!! I like that idea!!! ^_^ I'll probably use it when I can! Hehehe. . Thankee!! 

Littlewolfalex: Hai!!! I liked the ending too!!!

Syaoran: *grumbles* Of course you'd like it! You weren't the one who was tortured by Sakura-chan's whining!

Sakura: Whining? That's what it is to you?? *huffs and walks away stomping*

Syaoran: Sakura-chan!! You know I didn't mean it like that!!

*sweatdrops* Let's get on with it. . . 

Christina: Hai!!! I typed this up faster than usual because of reviews like yours!!! I'm so glad you like the story!!! ^_^

Cards captured: Flame (Firey), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float), Clear (Erase), Aqua (Watery), Sour (Sweet), Thorn (Wood), Appear (Erase)

Disclaimer: If you HAVEN'T seen this in the OTHER 16 chapters. . Then I don't know where you've been. . . 

Chapter Seventeen

        Syaoran lay in bed, thinking something over. _'The Appear Card. . . Why do I feel that. . . Something's wrong?'_ He shakes his head. _'It's probably just me. . .'_ He thinks as he sits up. He turns to the door just in time to see it open. He smiles as he sees the beautiful face of his girlfriend.

        "Ohayo. . ." Sakura says softly as she steps inside. She sits next to him on the bed. 

        Syaoran smiles at her, "Sakura-chan. . . ." He whispers as he leans towards her. 

        Sakura shakes her head, "Syaoran-kun. . . I just discovered something. And I brought Kero-chan with me." She says as she pulls out the golden beast. 

        Syaoran sighs, wondering what was wrong. 

       Kero rolls his eyes at the site of Syaoran. "Why does HE have to hear this?" He asks, glaring angrily. 

        Syaoran scowls at him. 

       Sakura sighs, "Kero-chan. . . Maybe he might know why. . ." She rummages her back, pulling out two of her cards, more specifically, the Clear and the Appear. 

        Kero blinks as he stares at the particular cards. "Hmm. . . Strange, they're both modeled after the Erase Card. . . But Clow Reed-sama never used a card more than once. . ."

        Syaoran nods his head, "I actually AGREE with the stuffed animal on this. It is rather strange."

        Sakura frowns, "Could it be a fake card?" She asks.

        Kero shakes his head, "It's not. . . I can feel its power." 

        Syaoran sighs, "Maybe he had a reason. . . Or maybe. . . There's just one extra card. . ." 

        Sakura shakes her head, finally realizing something. "It's not a Clow Card."

        Kero looks at her as though she had two heads, "Th-that's not possible! I can feel the power of the card. . ."

        "It has power. . . But it's not made by Clow Reed. . . It feels. . . Different. . ." Sakura mutters, staring at the two cards. 

        Syaoran blinks, finally keying in on what she was talking about, "Yeah. . . It feels. . .Different."

        Sakura turns it over, seeing the same as what was on the original Clow Cards but there was something bothering her. "Co-Could the Li Clan have made this?" She asks, looking up at Syaoran. 

        Syaoran lies back on his bed. "I don't know. . . . I wouldn't put it behind them. . ." 

        Sakura sighs, "Okay. . . I just wanted to point this out. . . I'm going to go talk to Meiling-chan. She wanted to talk to me about something." She stands up, gives Syaoran a kiss which gave Kero the chance to escape, then leaves. 

        Syaoran looks up at the ceiling. _'Okaa-san. . . What have you done now?' _He thinks mournfully, thinking the worst. 

With Meiling. . .

        Meiling paces across the living room. She felt completely guilty for ditching the others yesterday when she knew they needed her. She looks up to see Sakura walking down with her usual smile. "Ohayo Meiling-chan!" She greets. 

        "Ohayo Sakura-chan. . ." Meiling says softly, finally sitting down. 

        Sakura joins her, "What did you need to talk to me about?" She asks curiously. 

        Meiling looks down, playing with her thumbs. "Go-Gomen nasai!" She exclaims.

        Sakura blinks in surprise. "Gomen?? For what? You haven't done anything wrong." She says. 

        "I. . . I knew you were in trouble yesterday. . . But I didn't come. .. Gomen!" She looks down, blushing, hoping Sakura wouldn't ask why she didn't come. 

        "Demo. . . I'm sure you have a good reason." She says cheerfully. "What were you doing yesterday??"

        Meiling blushes even more furiously, "I. . .I was with Hi-Hiroshi. . ." She says, moving around in her seat uncomfortably.

        Sakura giggles as she says with a sing-along voice, "Meiling-chan has a crush." 

        Meiling blushes as she stands up, "Sakura-chan! Don't tell anyone! ONEGAI!" She asks desperately.

        Sakura nods, "What Meiling-chan wants." She smiles at her.

        Meiling sighs as she starts to head towards the door.

        Sakura calls out to her, "Where are you going??" She asks curiously.

        "I-I. . . I'm going to spar with Hi-Hiroshi-san. . ." She says softly in reply. 

        Sakura nods, "Hai! Have fun Meiling-chan! I'll tell minna-san that you went out!" 

        Meiling smiles, "Arigato Sakura-chan. . . You're a true tomodachi. . ." She exits the house. 

        Sakura sighs, "Arigato Meiling-chan. . . Arigato. . ." 

~*~

        Tomoyo stands by the door, "Eriol-kun. . . Where are you going?" She asks softly. 

        Eriol continues moving from his closet to a suitcase, laying open on his bed. If he was startled by her sudden question, he didn't show it. "Tomoeda." He says simply. 

        Tomoyo walks over to him and sits on his bed. "Without telling us?" She asks.

        "I was going to tell you when I leave." He tells her, continuing to pack. 

        "Demo. . . Demo. . . Doshite? Why are you leaving?" 

        Eriol turns to her and smiles. "Tomoyo-chan. . . I have to go find someone. . . I hope not to take long demo. . . onegai. . . take care of yourself and Sakura-chan. ."

        Tomoyo stands up, not looking at him. "Eriol-kun. . . Take care of yourself. . . And. . . . And I hope you find Kinomoto-san perfectly." She says, heading for the door. 

        He chuckles, "I should have known you would know. . ." 

        She turns around and smiles weakly at him. "Please. . . Come back soon." She leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. 

        Eriol sighs, "Tomoyo-chan. . . I'll be back as soon as I can. . ." He mumbles as he turns back to his packing. 

        "So you're going to go find Sakura's otou-san?" A voice kicks in. 

        Eriol laughs, "Now Cerberus. . . You know you're not supposed to be eavesdropping. It's not very good." 

        Kero flies onto the bed. "Well this is the only room that doesn't have any noise. . . So why are you looking for Sakura's otou-san?" 

        "We need his help. . ." 

        "Whose help?" Another voice comes in, not noticing the sun guardian sitting down. 

        "Ahh. . . Sakura-chan. . ." Eriol says as he turns around, coming face to face with the auburn-haired female.

        "Where are you going Eriol-kun? I just saw Tomoyo-chan walking past with tears in her eyes." Sakura says with a worried tone. 

        Eriol sighs, "Tomoyo-chan. . ." He mutters. 

        "Where are you going?" She continues to ask. 

        "To Tomoeda. . . To see your otou-san. . ." Kero tells her. 

        "Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaims with eyes wide. "You know? Wait. . . Otou-san?? Demo. . .Doshite??" 

        Eriol sighs, "Onegai. . . I need to pack. . . I have to go find him. . . Fujitaka-san. . ." 

        She nods, "What you think is good Eriol-kun. . ." She walks out, calling Kero to follow her. 

        Eriol turns around, watching the female walking out, a floating stuffed animal beside her. "This is for the best Sakura-chan. . . Onegai. .. Be safe. . ." He says.

With Meiling. . .

        Meiling walks into a dojo, double-checking the address in case she was in the wrong place. She blinks as she enters, finding it empty. 

        "Meiling-sama!" A voice yells out behind her, a distance away. 

        She turns around to find Hiroshi already in a fighting outfit. Meiling smiles as she waves to him. 

        He reaches her side, slightly panting. "Aren't you ready yet?" he asks. 

        She shakes her head, "Not yet. . . I just got here." She explains.

        He chuckles, "Well. . . Unless you'd like to fight in THOSE clothes. . ." He says, eyeing her white shirt and tight red skirt. "The dressing room is over there." He points in the direction he had just come from. 

        Meiling smiles, "Arigato!" She says as she dashes towards the dressing room. 

        Hiroshi sighs as he looks down, "This is it. . . I can use this opportunity. . ." He mutters beneath his breath. "See how she fights. . ." He adds.

        Meiling appears in her own fighting outfit, the same from all those years ago when she used to help Syaoran capture cards. She smiles, "Are you ready?" She comments after placing her bag on the ground. 

        He raises his eyebrow. _'The Li Clan ceremonial robes! She still has them after all those years?' _He thinks at the same times asking, "Where did you get those clothes?" 

        She grins, "It's my family's robes. They've been passed down to me! And with them. . . I'm going to beat you!" She says, slightly cockily. 

        Hiroshi smirks, "I wouldn't bet on it. . ." He promptly stands strong, changing into his fighting stance. 

        Meiling grins in return, "It won't be an easy fight. . . I can assure you of that!" She too stands in her own fighting stance. _'I won't be beat! I was trained under the best!!! I must show how powerful I truly am!' _She thinks as she dashes towards him, aiming straight for his stomach. 

        Hiroshi thinks to himself, _'I'm ready Meiling-sama. . . I'm ready. . .' _He swiftly dodges her attack, stepping back and quickly retaliating with his own blow to her. 

        She flies back, moving away from his fist and stepping back. _'He's good. . . but not good enough!' _She starts to rush towards him again. 

        He dashes towards her, _'Not going to let her hit me!' _Her eyes widen in surprise. 

        _'He's trying to attack me?' _They meet halfway, him with a punch to her head and her with a kick. Hiroshi blocks her kick about to punch her when she does a back flip, hitting him straight in the face. She lands on her feet and regains her fighting stance. 

        Hiroshi laughs as he wipes off some sweat. "That was pretty good." He comments as he stands in his stance. 

        "And that's not all I can do!" Meiling adds. 

        He rushes towards her but she keeps her ground, ready for anything he would throw at her. 

        He punches straight at her face but she raises her arm to block. A second passes before he tries to kick her away which she blocks with her own leg. With her leg raised out, she spins around, hitting him straight in the stomach. He flies back, clutching his stomach and facing the ground, slightly coughing. 

        Meiling takes advantage of his weakened state and rushes towards him. When she reaches only a few steps away, Hiroshi stands quickly. Her eyes widen again in surprise as he takes her wrist and flips her around, ultimately smashing her against the ground. She groans at the pain but pushes the feelings of hurt away. 

        Pushing away from the ground, she flips up and lands on her feet, already attacking with a few punches towards his head and stomach. Matching her attacks, he blocks each punch and again grabs her wrist but this time she was prepared. Just as he was about to flip her over, she lands straight on her feet, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pushing his body against the ground. 

        Meiling steps back, panting slightly. Watching cautiously, Hiroshi staggers as he stands. 

        "You're good at fighting." He comments. 

        Meiling chuckles, "Well, I only stole your move. . ." 

        He smiles, "That shows how good you are, being able to use a move although you only saw it being used." 

        "Well. . . Let's keep fighting. . . I didn't come here to talk!" Meiling shouts as she races towards him, holding her arm high in the air, about to punch him. He darts to her left and pushes her down. She hits the ground hard but stands up, slightly staggering as he was. 

        Hiroshi rushes towards her, not showing any sign of attacking. She holds her ground cautiously and a few feet away, Hiroshi jumps up, aiming one of his legs straight at her. She gasps, dodging it just in time by stepping back a few feet. With him landing, she spins around, kicking him straight in the stomach. He flies across the room and smacks into the wall hard. 

        Meiling pants even more in exhaustion. She watches as Hiroshi struggles to stand but falls again. She grins knowing that she had won. 

        Hiroshi chuckles, "That was a good fight," He tells her as she helps him stand. 

        She smiles, "You were good too. . . It's a good thing that you're not as good as my cousin. Otherwise, I would have lost in an instant." 

        "Your cousin? He's better than you??" He asks. 

        Meiling chuckles, "Better than me? I think the words are 'THE best' would be much more suited." She tells him. 

        He leans against her as she helps him walk across the room, heading straight for his bag. "Then that would be a match I'd pay to see." He says as she helps him sit down. 

        "There wouldn't be much to see. . ." She grins. "I'm going to get changed. . . Staying in this sweaty outfit isn't a dream come true. . ." 

        He chuckles as he watches her walk away. _'She has improved since the last time I've ever seen her fight. A __LOT__ better. . .' _He thinks. Inside his back, his cell phone goes off. Picking it up, he answers. 

        "Moshi Moshi Hiroshi speaking." He greets. 

        A female voice talks back. "Now Hiroshi. . . Were you fighting just a few minutes ago?" 

        Hiroshi chuckles, "I knew I couldn't hide anything from you. . . And yes I was fighting. . . With a certain ruby-eyed female." 

        "Her? Now was it a good fight?" 

        "Yes it was. . . We should be extremely cautious of her. She could ruin everything for us quite easily. After all, she did beat me." 

        "Hiroshi? Beat? Let me guess. . . You went easy on her." 

        "Of course. The only way I could reach my maximum strength is if I used my magic but I doubt we would want Blossom and Wolf to feel my aura that quickly." 

        "That's a good point. Now remember. . . we need Ruby in order to get Blossom and Wolf. Don't fail. That is your most important mission."

        Hiroshi chuckles again, "Now you're bossing ME around? How is that possible?" 

        "Just because you're at a higher level than I am, doesn't mean that I can't remind you of your mission, now does it?"

        "Good point. . ." Hiroshi hears footsteps heading back, knowing that it was Meiling. "I have to go. SHE is back." He ends the conversation, "Bye." He quickly hangs up and stuffs the phone in his back, as though it was never there to begin with. 

        "Are you okay?" Meiling asks immediately, as soon as she steps in. Unconsciously, she felt as though she had walked in on something important but she shakes that feeling away. 

        He smiles at her, standing up still a little weak but okay nonetheless. "I'm fine. . . you want to go?" He asks her.

        Meiling blushes, "Um. . . . Actually. . . I was wondering if. . . . We could have dinner tonight. . ." She whispers, Hiroshi barely hearing her. She stares at the ground, her cheeks now matching her eyes.

        Hiroshi smiles as he tips up her chin. Red eyes meeting amber eyes. Without noticing, a blush spreads through Hiroshi's cheeks as the two start to lean closer to each other. _'Hiroshi. . . BAKA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!' _He yells at himself mentally, but nothing could seem to pry his eyes away from hers. 

        Meiling feels her heart beat faster and faster. _'Hiroshi. . .' _She thinks softly as she stares deeper and deeper into his eyes. _'What am I feeling? Love? Like? What could it be?' _She continues to think, closing her eyes. 

        Hiroshi watches her eyes close and shakes his head. He gasps as he flies back, startled by his own movements. _'I can't. . . . Believe it!!! I was about. . . To kiss her. . .' _He looks up to see Meiling staring back at him with confused eyes. 

        "Hi. . . Hiroshi??" She asks, stepping closer to him. 

        Hiroshi's eyes widen as he grabs his back and dashes out, shouting behind his back, "Bye Meiling!! Talk to you tomorrow! Same time same place!" 

        She looks on at his retreating back, a cloud of dust where he was standing. "I wonder what that was all about. . ." She scratches her head, "Was it me?" She sighs as she grabs her own bag and heads for her house. "I wonder. . ." She adds last before stepping out of the dojo. 

In the shadows. . .

        "Ahh. . . Meiling-chan, it's been a while. . . Let's hope that all I taught you will come in handy. . ." A male voice says. "And be cautious of Hiroshi. . ." 

        Meiling turns around seeing nothing and hearing nothing, "What was that?" She shrugs and walks away. 

        "Be cautious of Hiroshi." The words linger in Meiling's mind. 

        "What could that mean?" 

With Yelan. . .

        Yelan stands before the household where Sakura and Syaoran stay. "You won't be safe. . . I guarantee it. . ." She chuckles as she holds another card in her hand, The Ground Card.

To Be Continued. . .

So how is it?? I know the fight scene is a LITTLE unrealistic. . But I SUCK at fight scenes! And remember that person in the shadows! He'll come in handy soon!! Okay?? Well. . .I hope for the next chapter to come out soon. . And the next card capture!!! This chapter was mostly focusing on the relationship between Meiling and Hiroshi. . . And the secrets he hides. . . *smiles* You probably should come back for the next chapter!!! Bye bye!!!


	18. Hiroshi's Secret!

Masterful!

By: Kamika Farinas

Shout-outs!!!

The Princess of Light: Heheh. . .Thanks!!! ^_^ I'm glad you like the story!! And I'm HOPING to get started on CCB if I just get off my lazy butt.

Littlewolfalex: Well. . . I WASN'T able to let Meiling punch Hiroshi on the NOSE per say. . . But maybe the injury he has here is better? Hehehe. . And I'll EVENTUALLY tell who that person is. . . he'll help out later on. . . 

Meimei meiling-chan: Arigato!!! I LUV the name!! Is your favorite character Meiling by any chance?? *giggles*  Yeah it would have been great if Meiling and Hiroshi kissed. . . but Hiroshi hasn't fallen for her. . . YET. . . ^_^ *grins*

Now just an advertisement: VISIT MY MEILING SITE!!!! Turn My Way: www.geocities.com/maagirl_2000 

Cards captured: Flame (Firey), Nightmare (Dream), Blare (Silent), Sink (Float), Clear (Erase), Aqua (Watery), Sour (Sweet), Thorn (Wood), Appear (Erase)

Disclaimer: If you HAVEN'T seen this in the OTHER 17 chapters. . Then I don't know where you've been. . . 

Chapter Eighteen

        Sakura sighs as she stares out the window. Everyone had seemingly left her alone in the house or was doing something else. Tomoyo had confined herself in the room after hearing Eriol's news. Eriol had vanished after a few minutes since Sakura last checked up on him and Touya and Yukito had left for some walk around Hong Kong, checking out the sites. Meiling had too left to go off and meet Hiroshi once again. Syaoran was in the kitchen right now, cooking off a storm. She was left alone with Kero-chan by her side, staying silent. 

        She hears the steps of Syaoran walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, probably to go take a nap in her mind. She sighs again as she continues to look out. "There's really NOTHING to do today." Her comment came a minute late as suddenly vines approach from the ground and grab her by the ankle, flipping her over. "Ack!!!" She exclaims as she watches Kero-chan get flipped over too.

With Meiling. . .

        Meiling sighs as she walks down the street. "Gomen ne Hiroshi! I didn't mean to hit you that hard. . ." She says in apology as she walks down the street. Right behind her was a black eyed Hiroshi, an injury given through another one of their spars. 

        Hiroshi nods, "It's all right, Meiling-sama. It was only a result of our spar, I'm okay." He says just before he twitches from the pain. 

        She rushes ahead, getting ready to enter the house hold when she smashes into a barrier right outside. She gasps and turns around to see Hiroshi smiling back at her. Her face filled with worry, she shakes it off and tells him, "Gomen. . ." 

        He looks at her in confusion just as she aims for a specific spot in the neck. She hits against the spot causing him to turn unconscious. 

        Meiling bites her lip, full of worry. She touches the barrier and it shows its form around the house. "Someone powerful put this. . ." She mutters in analysis. She sighs as she pulls out a necklace from underneath her clothes. "I was hoping not to have to use this until the end." With her eyes closed, she starts to say a chant. 

        From a tree, Yelan's eyes widen. "What does that girl think she's doing?? Is she. . . Calling on her wand??" 

       Meiling's necklace floats on the air as she speaks, "I call on the powers of the moon, expose your moon light and release the power held inside. Reveal your true form to me!(1)" The necklace reveals a staff, the length of Eriol's staff with a bell on the top which had red ribbons hanging from the ends. A golden ring encircles the bell with Chinese symbols saying Meiling. 

        Meiling holds her staff firmly in her hand as she closes her eyes. "I'll get you out of there Sakura-chan. . . I'll get you out!!" She hits her staff against the barrier, breaking it open but with a struggle. 

        Yelan gasps, "Impossible! Meiling can't have that strong of powers!" 

        Meiling pushes her staff down, struggling to keep the hole still in the barrier, in time for her to enter. She turns behind her to see the hold disappear and Hiroshi lying just outside. "Hiroshi. . . Gomen. . ." She says before she turns on her heel and dashes inside, throwing the door open and somehow, behind her the door shuts. 

       Yelan growls as she jumps down from the tree. She spots Hiroshi's figure and blinks. "What the. . ." She starts to say as she approaches the body. Suddenly, Hiroshi stands up and smiles at Yelan.

        "Li-san." He says with a smirk. 

        Her eyes widen once again as she bows, "It's you!! What are you doing here??" 

        Hiroshi shakes his head as he crosses his arms. "You chose the WORST times to appear Li-san. . .I was just about to enter the household where Blossom and Wolf lie. . . But now I can't because YOU decided to use a card NOW!" he scowls at her. 

        Yelan keeps facing the ground. "I'm sorry sir! I had no idea that you would come today!" 

        He growls at her in aggravation. "Just leave! I'll handle this!"

        She nods and throws down a ball of smoke. Hiroshi coughs as the smoke enters his lungs. "And you'll have to change your exit!!!" He curses again and shakes his head. He starts to prepare in causing some kind of spell when he hears the voices of two males. His eyes widen as he falls to the ground suddenly, hoping they hadn't caught him. 

        "Touya-kun! I'm serious. . . I think Sakura-chan's in trouble!" Yukito urges as he drags Touya towards the house. Touya sighs as he looks at the house to find it standing still from the corner. 

        "It looks fine! Now let's go back to that house!" Touya complains. 

        Yukito walks towards the house and stops just short of the barrier. He knocks on it showing the barrier for a split second. Chuckling, he turns to Touya. 

        "Okay. . You were right. . ." Touya says as he walks towards the house, this time spotting out Hiroshi's body. "Who's this??" Touya wonders as he notices that he was unconscious. 

        Yukito shrugs as he stares at the barrier, "This is powerful, there's no way we can cut through it. . ." He states. 

        Touya's eyes widen as he turns to Yukito. "But then. . ." 

        Yukito nods, "Sakura-chan's on her own. . ."

        Hiroshi lies on the ground, listening to the conversation. _'They know about Sakura and the cards. . . Who are these people?!' _He wonders.

With Meiling. . .

        Meiling bursts into the room only to find Sakura and Kero-chan 'hanging' around, with the help of a few branches or a LOT of vines. She sweatdrops, "Do you need help??" She asks, slightly giggling.

        Sakura looks at Meiling from her position, trying to keep her skirt from falling over her head. She freaks out, "What do you THINK?? You think we LIKE hanging upside down?!?!?!" She screams in aggrivation. 

        Meiling sweatdrops, "Okay Sakura-chan. . ." She holds up her staff and the ring starts to rotate around the bell. At the tip of the bell, a stream of light travels straight towards Sakura somehow causing the vines to untwist and sink back into the ground. 

        Sakura sighs as she falls to the ground. "Arigato Meiling-chan. . ." Kero-chan stretches as he is released from his own set of vines. 

        "I never knew you had a staff, brat girl." He comments with a smile. 

        "I don't get it! I rescue you and you proceed to insult me." Meiling grumbles with her hands on her hips. 

       Kero-chan was just about to comment when suddenly a scream comes from upstairs. 

        Sakura gasps, "That's Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaims, immediately racing upstairs to help her friend. Meiling and Kero-chan follow behind her. Sakura throws the door open to find Tomoyo stuck in her own set of vines. 

        Meiling blinks as she looks around the room. "Why is it all bright purple??" She questions. 

        "I'm not in the position to answer questions, Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo squeals as she hangs upside down. 

        Meiling sweatdrops as she does the same thing as she did with Sakura. Tomoyo sighs as she gets up from the ground. 

        "We're going to have to pin-point the card's location, Sakura-chan." Kero-chan says as he floats in the air. 

        Sakura nods as she closes her eyes, sensing the location of this card. "It's in the basement." She says suddenly, rushing down. Meiling sighs as she follows behind her, as do Kero-chan and Tomoyo. 

        She stands with her wand in hand, right at the door inside the basement. She recognizes the work of this card, as the other card in the deck. "Wood Card!" She yells, releasing the same card. 

        Kero-chan's eyes widen. "No!" 

        Sakura blinks as she pulls back the card, reverting it back to card form. 

        "Sakura-chan. . . You have the right idea but this isn't the Earthy Card."

        "Hoe?? Then how will I capture it?" She asks. 

        "This is the SAME as Earthy only it's weakness is not trees this time. Now do you know how deserts are created??" 

        Sakura blinks, "Well. . . Doesn't that happen when there's not enough water and. . . the wind blows away the top layer of soil?" She questions, not seeing how it was relevant. 

        "I don't know. I was just asking you." Kero-chan says as everyone face faults. 

        "Kero-chan!" Sakura frowns. She shakes her head and sighs, "I guess it's worth a try!" She exclaims as she pulls out two cards. "Firey! Burn the ground!" 

        Firey launches at the ground, burning at the ground. It turns back into a Card just as Sakura releases her second card. "Windy! Blow away the dirt!" She commands. As the wind blows away, a small shrub appears from underneath, with little swirly eyes. "Clow Card! Return to thy true form!" With that command, the shrub forms into a female, looking exactly like the Earthy except seeming a bit older in age. Sakura holds the newly formed card with the words The Ground on it. 

        "WAI!!!" Tomoyo screams suddenly. 

        Meiling, startled, turns quickly to her friend. "What is it?" She asks.

        Tomoyo pouts, "I forgot my camcorder!" Everyone face faults once again. 

        Sakura sighs, "Tomoyo-chan. . ."

        Meiling suddenly gasps as she races upstairs and outside. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan blink and shake their heads. 

        "I wonder what that was. . ." Sakura says as she heads up the stairs to see Yukito and Touya who had an unconscious boy in his arms. Meiling stands before them, slightly worried. 

        Touya lays the boy on the couch, just as the boy starts to awaken. Meiling rushes to his side. "Hiroshi??" 

        Hiroshi groans as he holds his head. "Meiling-sama. . . Why'd you lunge at me?" He asks. 

        Meiling sweatdrops, "I. . . I DIDN'T lunge. . . I. . . um. . . I tripped!! I knocked you unconscious. . . Gomen. . ." She says looking down at the ground. 

        Hiroshi smiles at her, "It's okay. . ." 

        Meiling gasps, "Where are my manners?" She turns to the 4 people that were gathered behind her. "Hiroshi meet my friends, Sakura, Tomoyo, Sakura's older brother, Touya, and Touya's best friend, Yukito." Meiling smiles, "Everyone, this is Hiroshi!" 

        The group exchanges small "Hellos" and "Nice to meet you." 

        "I should be getting you an ice pack Hiroshi. . ." She says as she stands up. 

        "Li-san. . . I need to talk to you." Touya says with a worried face. Meiling nods as she enters the kitchen. Right behind her was Touya and Yukito.

        Sakura excuses herself and walks upstairs to her room to freshen up. Tomoyo also excuses herself and locks herself in her room, leaving Hiroshi sitting by himself in the Living Room.

With Meiling. . .

        "What's wrong Kinomoto-san??" Meiling asks as she looks through the refrigerator, looking for an ice pack. 

        Touya leans against the counter, picking up an apple and biting into it. "Normally I wouldn't care about any body related to the brat but that Hiroshi guy. . . . he seems strange. . ."

        Meiling turns to Touya, "What do you mean?" She asks. 

        He sighs, "I don't know. . . There's just something about him that I can't seem to tell. . . Just be careful Li-san. You're one of my Kaijuu sister's close friends, and I'd rather look out for you." Touya explains. 

        She smiles, "Arigato, Kinomoto-san demo. . . I know that Hiroshi isn't bad. . ." She grabs an ice pack and walks out. "Don't worry about me!" 

        Yukito chuckles from the table, "You have a great job of looking out for Sakura-chan's friends. Do you STILL think that you don't have a sister complex?" 

        Touya glares at his friend. "Shut up." Yukito just chuckles again at his response.

With Sakura. . .

        Sakura steps out of her room, about to walk down. She freezes right before the top of the staircase, hearing the ring of Hiroshi's cell phone. Hiroshi picks it up and answers as Sakura hides and listens on. 

        "Moshi Moshi. Hiroshi speaking." She listens on as Hiroshi answers most with a "Yes" and a nod. 

        "Yes, I know my mission. . . . I have already entered the household of Blossom and Wolf." 

        Sakura gasps, _'Blossom? Wolf?? Could. . . Could that mean me and Syaoran??' _

        "That's right. . . Ruby has ALREADY let me in. . . So gullible. . ." 

        Sakura resists releasing her Firey card on him. _'He was just using her!!!!' "That. . . That ASS!" She says accidently TOO loud. _

        Hiroshi looks up hearing a noise coming from upstairs. "I'll call back later. ." He says, immediately hanging up. He stands up cautiously and heads towards the stair case. "Hello? Is anybody here??" He asks out loud. (He only heard the last part. . .The S!)

        Sakura bites her lip as she presses herself against the wall, not making ANY movement in case he would hear her. 

        "Hiroshi??" Meiling's voice kicks in. 

        Hiroshi whips around to see Meiling standing by the bottom step with an ice pack in hand. "Oh Meiling-sama. . . I thought I heard a noise. . ." He says as he walks down, "But it must have been my imagination. . ."

        Sakura exhales calmly, keeping her aura at low, knowing now that he must be capable of some type of magic if he was after her and Syaoran. She listens carefully as Meiling and Hiroshi return to the Living Room and start to talk. She takes this opportunity to rush into Syaoran's room. Quickly closing the door, she leans against it with her eyes closed. She slides down in despair. "What am I going to do?" She mutters softly, her eyes filling with tears. 

With Eriol. . .

        Eriol holds his bags as he approaches the house he was looking for. Without having to knock the door opens and the smiling face of Fujitaka Kinomoto appears. 

        Eriol bows, putting his bags on the ground. "Fujitaka Kinomoto-san." 

        Fujitaka chuckles, taking the bags in his hand. "Eriol Hiiragizawa-san. . . You do not have to bow at your other half." 

        Eriol stands straight, "I see that you have been expecting me. . ." He comments as he enters the house behind Fujitaka. 

        Fujitaka leads him to the kitchen, putting the bags to the side of the room. "Yes. . . It isn't too hard to spot your dark blue aura." He chuckles as he adds in, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" 

        Eriol shakes his head as he sits by the table, "No. . . The quicker I have this done. . . the better Fujitaka-san." 

        "Yes, I agree. Now I assume that you are to tell me why you are here." 

        "Knowing my other self, you already know."

        Fujitaka chuckles, "Yes I do know. . . I'm sorry to say but I do not know where the Second Book is." 

        "Yes, it is true that the second book does NOT reside in Tomoeda but there is one way we can find it."

        "And what would that be if I may ask?" 

        "We must. . . combine our staffs and call on a pin-pointing spell." 

        Fujitaka blinks in confusion, "Our staffs? But I do not have a staff to speak of."

        Eriol grins as he pulls out another necklace, different from his own. "This is yours. I was holding on to it until we would truly need it."

        Fujitaka takes the necklace in his hand, "Well. . . All that's left is to do the magic. But how do I call on my staff?" 

        "A chant of course. Your chant is merely the same as mine but instead of darkness, you would say lightness."

        Fujitaka nods, "Let's get ready then." 

To Be Continued. . .

(1) Yes the chant is REALLY bad!! I'm sorry. . It was the best I could come up with. . . *sweatdrops* I assumed she had moon power since she's part of the Li Clan and they have moon powers more than anything. Okay?

Gomen. . . I ended it there since I had NO idea what to do. . . But anyway. . . Sakura captured another card!!! Not only that. . .She finds out something about Hiroshi that she doesn't like. . . What's she going to do?! Well. . . See you for the next chapter!!! Bye!!! 


	19. Confession and Confusion

Masterful!

by: Kamika Farinas

Shout-outs!!

Christina: Thanks!!! ^_^ Well. .. Lucky this chapter came out soon! Wouldn't want you to be insane!

Littlewolfalex: Lolz! ^_^ Too bad that there won't be any more fights between Hiroshi and Meiling until . . . . *coughs* Gave off too much already. . . *sweatdrops*

Animefreak242: Hehehe. . . they're all 18. . . But Hiroshi doesn't count. . . *sighs* I hate almost giving out spoilers. . . And thanks for the compliments!!!!!!!!!!! Me really likes it when people give me compliments!

Tomoyo Daidouji-903: Hehehe. . . Yeah Hiroshi does like Meiling. .. Which I reveal A LOT in this chapter. . . And thanks!!! I was starting to think that this was becoming boring actually. . . 

Diana@Lineelu2001: WAI!!!!!!!!!! YOU WERE MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!! ^_^ Arigato!!!  And I'm glad you like the story!!!!!! *sweatdrops at the Li sword* I can't guarantee a happy ending. . . Unfortunately, I already know what's supposed to happen. . .

Chapter Nineteen

        Syaoran awakens to see Sakura in his room. The strange thing was that she was crying. He stands quietly and approaches Sakura, who didn't seem to notice him. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispers in her ear, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" 

        Sakura looks up with teary eyes and tightens her hold on him, "Syaoran-kun. . . He. . . He's using her!" She exclaims with a fresh batch of tears falling down her face. 

        Syaoran tilts her head to face him and with his thumb, he wipes away her tears. "Sakura-chan. . . What happened?"

        Stuttering slightly, she blurts out. "Hi-Hiroshi is. . . Is. . . Is using Meiling-chan!!!" Tears continue to fall out. "To get to. . . To us!!!" She collapses, sobbing. 

        Syaoran hugs Sakura tightly, not knowing who Hiroshi was but knowing that he was trouble. With a calm voice, he whispers into her ear, assuring. "It'll be okay, Sakura-chan. We can handle this. . ." And the two remain sitting there, Sakura weeping into Syaoran's chest and Syaoran holding her dearly.

With Meiling. . .

        Meiling giggles as she sits in the café with Hiroshi. The two had met there instead of fighting that day. Hiroshi felt he had gotten injured enough. 

        She smirks, "Just admit it. . . I am a BETTER fighter than you are!" 

        He rolls his eyes at her words. "Oh. . . Right. . . SUREEEE. . . Believe what you want!" 

        Meiling giggles again. "I will go ahead and do that!" 

        Hiroshi shakes his head and chuckles. He stares at her, a dazed look in his eyes. Meiling, on the other hand, hadn't noticed and started talking about something.

        He leans his head against his propped up arm. Sighing slightly, he continues to stare, smiling goofily. A voice starts to talk to him.

        "Hey! Hiroshi. . .Dude! What are you doing? Falling for the girl that you need?"

        Hiroshi blinks but answers in thought. _'Excuse me??'_

        "Hello! Conscious here! I'm here to tell you something. . ."

        Hiroshi raises his eyebrow. _'That would be. . .'_

        "You've fallen HARD for this Meiling girl. . . I suggest you do your job and get it over with!"

        Meiling continued to talk, laughing slightly with Hiroshi adding in his own laughter whenever she laughed.

        _'I don't think so. . . She's part of my mission. I'm just around her so she can grow to trust me.' Hiroshi reasons._

        The voice scoffs. "As if! You LIKE her! No wait. . . Like is too soft. . . YOU'VE FALLEN DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH HER!!!"

        Hiroshi twitches. _'And you would know this how?' _

        "Well. . . I'm your conscious. . .Your thoughts! I KNOW what you think! For example, when you look at dear Meiling here, what do you see?"

        Hiroshi turns to look at Meiling who was staring at him curiously. His heart starts to beat faster and his face flushes in embarrassment. _'I see the most beautiful female I know. . . And. . . one of the greatest, intellectual, and talented. . .' Hiroshi sighs. __'I have fallen for her, haven't I?'_

        "BINGO! Ding ding ding! He's got it folks!"

        _'Shut up. . .' Hiroshi mumbles in thought, blushing deeply at this point._

        Meiling blinks. "Hiroshi??"

        Hiroshi shakes his head. His conscious last tells him. "BE CAREFUL!" 

        "Uh. . . Yes, Meiling-sama?" 

        Meiling laughs. "Don't call me, Meiling-sama. . . Meiling-chan would be fine."

        His eyes widen and he nods, not knowing what his mouth would say.

        Suddenly an announcement rings. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! It's karaoke night and the winner gets a free meal here!" 

        Meiling grins as she stands up. Hiroshi cocks his head to the side. "Meiling-s. . . chan. . . What are you doing?" He asks in disbelief.

        "I'm entering, silly!" She exclaims as she goes up to sign up and select a song. 

        Hiroshi blinks. _'Can she sing??' He wonders silently. _

        After a few minute's wait, it was Meiling's turn to sing. She smiles as she goes up and starts to speak. "Hi! My name's Meiling and my song is "Show Me" by S Club 7. (1) It's dedicated to a special friend of mine." She ends, looking straight at Hiroshi. Taking the microphone, she turns around, waiting for the music start. At her cue, she turns around and starts to sing along to the song. Hiroshi listens to her, slightly holding his breath without noticing. He listens to the sound of her voice and the words she was saying.  

You cast your spell over me  
Don't know where to turn to anymore  
I see your face  
Every morning when I wake up  
Every night when I go to bed

        Meiling's eyes twinkle as though she knows the feeling. She stops singing for a few minutes and dances around the stage, moving to the melody of the music. Quickly, she sings at her cue.

  
You're here with me  
Somehow, don't know how  
I can feel you right now  
So close, so real  
  
Do, do-do, do-do  
Show me your colours  
  


        Meiling shakes her head as she says the words. Shaking her hips from side to side, she grins just before she starts the chorus. A whistle rings from the crowd as a man yells out. "WHOOO!!!! SHAKE IT!!!" Hiroshi turns around and glares, as though she was his property.

  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are  
  


        Meiling stares straight at Hiroshi, smiling brightly. With a pang in his heart, Hiroshi struggles to smile back. _'Is it really this right to keep such a huge secret from her?' Hiroshi shakes his head. __'What are you thinking?! What'd you tell her? You're using her to get to her cousin and his girl friend! She'd hate you!' He sighs in distress but focuses on Meiling's voice. _

I know you want what I want  
Far away, but still within our reach  
Do you dare?  
Are you brave enough to show me  
What your heart really wants to  
  


        Meiling's voice slightly cracks, as though she was thinking of a painful memory. As soon as she looks at Hiroshi, however, she cracks a smile and continues the song, as strong as before. 

  
I say your name to myself out loud  
Wanna have you all around  
Like a cover for the cold on the outside  
Making love in the candlelight  
  


        Meiling blushes at the words but continues to sing. Hiroshi chuckles at the words, wondering why she was blushing at such simple words. He continues to stare at her, _'She has a beautiful voice. . . How could I not notice such an amazing voice?' _

  
Do, do-do, do-do  
  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are  
  


        Meiling continues to sing strongly, doing a couple of dance moves and closing her eyes at this point. She stops dancing, and starts to just sway as she says this next couple of lines.

  
Baby  
Don't tell me I mean nothing  
After all you did  
  
Baby, don't you tell me  
Tell me I mean nothing  
Tell me I mean nothing to you  
  
Please show me now  
  


        Meiling winks at the crowd, nods, and then starts to dance again. 

  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are  
  


        With a softer voice, she finally starts to end the song. She looks out at the crowd, shaking to the music and her eyes shining. 

  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are  
  


        Meiling smiles as she ends the chorus again. She turns to face Hiroshi again, slowing the song down. He stares at her with wondering eyes as she points her index finger at him and urges him towards her. 

I'm not allowed to adore you  
The way you know I really want  
But I do  
Even though it's been a nightmare  
To pretend that it's all, alright  
It's not the easiest thing to avoid  
Damage is already done  
I'm in love  
  


        Hiroshi didn't even realize his own actions as he stands up, walking towards the stage. Meiling gasps as she says the last few words of the song, whispering them into the microphone. He smiles at her as he hears her last words.

With you

        Hiroshi pulls Meiling towards him. Meiling drops the microphone in shock as he smiles brightly at her. "I'm in love with you too. . ."He whispers as he tilts her head towards him. Her ruby eyes widen in surprise as he puts his hand on her cheek. Leaning closer, he presses his lips against hers. She wraps her arms around him and kisses back, putting some of her own passion into the kiss. The crowd cheers as they watch the cute couple together. 

        The owner of the café chuckles as he stares at them. "I guess we changed from a karaoke competition to a movie scene. . ." 

        Meiling and Hiroshi release their kiss. They smile at each other, oblivious to the people giving them a standing ovation. Suddenly they hear the sound of the people clapping and turn around. They flush in embarrassment. 

        "WHOOO!!!!!!" The people scream.

With Yelan. . .

        In her special room inside the Li Mansion, Yelan growls, "That Hiroshi. . . He says I mess up and look what happens! My plan was ruined!" She slams her fist against the desk. As a result one of the cards falls. Yelan picks it up and sighs, "I might as well. . ." She mumbles as she throws it in the air, "Clow Card! Take form as the Clow Card Mistress and wreak havoc!" She yells as the Clow Card shines brightly and flies out of the room. Yelan sighs again as she sits on the chair, observing her remaining cards. "Clow Card Mistress. . . You SHALL be defeated. . ." Yelan vows angrily. 

With Eriol. . . 

        Eriol nods as he calls on his staff. Standing in the living room, he and Fujitaka had prepared all the items necessary for the location spell, a map and their staffs. 

        "Are you ready?" Eriol asks. 

        Fujitaka nods, "Okay. . ." He closes his eyes as he starts to call on his own staff. "Key which hids the powers of light show your true form before me. I, Fujitaka, command you under our contact. RELEASE THE SEAL!" Fujitaka stares at his staff. It didn't look any different from Eriol's. 

        Eriol lays the map in front of them and he starts to say something underneath his breath. "The two staffs of Clow, Come together and be formed." 

        Fujitaka watches as his new staff and Eriol's glows for a second and combine together forming Clow Reed's long staff. 

        "You remember the words right?" Eriol asks Fujitaka.

        Fujitaka nods, "Yes I remember them." Fujitaka assures him.

        Eriol and Fujitaka nod at the same time as they start to speak, "The item which we seek, hidden through the world. Reveal the location of the 2nd Clow book!!"

        The room starts to glow as the staff's tip moves around the map, trying to find the location of the Second Book. As the spell ends, the tip has found its location. 

        Eriol stares at the map in disbelief. "It's. . . It's. . ." He starts to stutter.

        Fujitaka finishes for him, "Hong Kong, China. . ." 

With Tomoyo. . .

        Tomoyo enters the living room to find Sakura sitting there looking bored. With one glance of Sakura, Tomoyo's tears start to fill up. 

        Sakura looks up in surprise. "To. .. Tomoyo-chan??" She asks in wonder.

        Tomoyo walks over to her and sits beside her, sniffling. "Gomen Sakura-chan. . . I. . . I don't want you to be burdened by my problems. . ." Tomoyo stammers, with tears falling down her cheeks. 

        Sakura turns to Tomoyo with a slightly mean face, changing emotions quickly. "I'm not BURDENED, per say. . . I'm BORED!" She suddenly exclaims loudly. 

        Tomoyo was taken aback. "Nani? Sakura-chan. . . You've never screamed at me before!" 

        Sakura chuckles, "Well. . . I've been tolerant ALL these years. . . and NOW. . . I'm not going to take it anymore!!" She rushes past Tomoyo and straight up the stairs. 

        Tomoyo's tears had multiplied now as she rushes upstairs, thinking that in just 2 days she had already lost two of the most important people in her life. At the top of the staircase, she bumps into Sakura. Just looking at her, Tomoyo bursts into another batch of tears as she runs quickly into her room. 

        Sakura blinks in confusion. "What's wrong with Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura wonders as she knocks on Tomoyo's door. "Tomoyo-chan? It's Sakura." 

        Sakura's reply was, "GET AWAY!!!" Her yell turns into a whisper, "You don't care about me anyway. . ." 

        Sakura gasps. How could her best friend even think that? "Tomoyo-chan! How could you say that??" 

        The door swings open and Sakura meets an angry Tomoyo. "How could I say that?! HOW?!" Her voice rising at every word she said. "NO Sakura-chan. . . You should ask how could YOU say what you said!" Tomoyo slams the door in her face as Sakura wonders what she was talking about. 

        _'Strange. . . This is the first time I've talked to her in this hour. . .' Sakura thinks as she knocks on the door, "Tomoyo-chan! I don't know what exactly you're talking about. . . But I'm sorry!!! Whatever thing I said. . . I'm extremely sorry." Sakura says sincerely. _

        Tomoyo opens the door, tears still falling, "I'm sorry too Sakura-chan. . . But I will NOT forgive you." She closes the door again as Sakura hears her sobbing loudly. 

        Sakura's eyes fill with tears, "To-Tomoyo-chan. . ." She whispers, "What happened??" 

With Kero-chan. . .

        "Sakura-chan! Can you bring me some pudding?" He asks as Sakura enters her room, somewhat different than usual he notes. 

        Sakura turns around and glares at him, "Kero-chan. . . I will NOT! How will you keep up your stuffed animal act if you're FAT?!" She exclaims angrily.   

        Kero-chan growls. "STUFFED ANIMAL!??!?! Have you been taking lessons from that BRAT?!" 

        "That BRAT is none of your business!!! You don't even have a SAY in calling him a brat!" 

        Kero-chan crosses his arms, "There's something wrong with you Sakura. You're never like this!"

        "Well guess what?! That sweet, innocent Sakura? GONE!" She yells as she walks out the door and slams it loudly. 

        Kero-chan grits his teeth, "The NERVE of that girl! After all I've done for her? She treats me like a. . . a. . . Stuffed animal!!!" He looks up suddenly, hearing the door open and in comes Sakura, except she had tears running down her face. Kero-chan scowls. "What else do you want to add? Hmm? Kinomoto?" He glares at her. 

        Sakura looks at him in surprise. "Di. . .Did you just call me. . . Kinomoto?" She asks softly. 

        Kero-chan growls, "Yeah that's right KINOMOTO." He crosses his arms again. "After all I've done. . . All you've thought of me is. . . of being a Stuffed animal. . . How DARE you. ." He says angrily as he opens the window and flies out, not caring who would see him. 

        Sakura collapses on her bed, "What's happening? Why. . . Why is everyone mad at me?" She whimpers. "Why??"

With Syaoran. . .

        Syaoran yawns as he enters the kitchen to find his Sakura at the refrigerator, probably trying to find something to eat. He smiles as he walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Sakura-chan. ." He whispers in her ear. 

        Unfortunately, Sakura didn't seem too wild with the idea. She pushes away his arms and walks away. 

        He blinks then shakes his head, "Sakura-chan. . . Are you feeling okay?" He asks. 

        Sakura turns around, fire seeming to show in her eyes. "I was doing JUST fine until YOU came along!" 

        Syaoran steps back in surprise, "Wh. . . What?" He stutters. 

        "Why don't you just LEAVE me alone?! Stop over crowding me! It IS a little irritating." She says, crossing her arms. 

        He looks at her and shakes his head. At the top of his lungs, he yells out, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" 

        Sakura's eyes widen. "Wh-What are you doing?! Can't you see I'm right here??!" 

        Syaoran remains quiet as he hears a pair of feet trudging done the stairs. From behind him, he hears HER angelic voice, "Hai Syaoran-ku. . ." He smiles, knowing what was happening. 

        Sakura nudges Syaoran as she takes a good look at her counter part. "You. . . You look like me. . ." She says softly, finally realizing that SHE was the one who was creating all these problems, "You did that. . . You yelled at Kero-chan and Tomoyo-chan. . . You RUINED two of my closest friendships!!!" Sakura screams, tears running down her face. 

        'Sakura' laughs, "It wasn't too hard. After all, all your friends are WEAKLINGS!" She laughs even harder. Suddenly, a fire ball hits her straight in the back and she falls to the ground in surprise. 

        "How DARE you imitate Sakura and try to make us believe that she would even think such things about us?!" Cerberus yells out in anger.

        'Sakura's' eyes widen, "How. . . How did you. . . know?!" Just a second after she answers, a purple energy ball hits her in the front. 

        "Easy. . ." Tomoyo's voice kicks in as Sakura and Syaoran turn around. Tomoyo smiles at Sakura, "I know that Sakura would NEVER say such things. . . She's my best friend." She says. 

        Sakura's tears turn into tears of joy as she gives Tomoyo a hug, "I'm sorry. . . I really am. . ."

        Tomoyo smiles, "It's okay Sakura-chan. . . I know you didn't do it. . ." 

        Sakura smiles back and turns around to face the card, "I know EXACTLY what card you are! I've faced you once before!" She yells as she pulls out her staff. "Clow Card!!" She says as she knows that this specific card was a helix, although she still didn't get why the attacks hit but she called out its name. "Your name is Reflection!!" She yells out as the figure turns to its true form, an exact replica of the Mirror. "Return to thy true form!!" She says as she seals the card. 

        Syaoran smiles as he hugs Sakura from behind again, "That was incredible, Sakura-chan. . . A definite Sakura capture." 

        Sakura smiles, "Arigato Syaoran-kun." She looks at Cerberus, "Arigato. . . I'm glad you knew it was me. . ." 

        Cerberus sweatdrops, "Uh. . . Actually Sakura-chan. . . Only way I knew it was you. . . Was because you could actualy stand the Brat. . ." 

        Sakura sweatdrops too, "You mean. . . That was just a gamble??" 

        Cerberus nods and everyone face faults. 

        Tomoyo giggles, "Sakura-chan. . . I can't believe we even doubted you. . . You're our best friend. . . and there's only ONE Sakura in this world that can act like you do." 

        Sakura smiles as she gives her best friend a hug, "Arigato Tomoyo-chan. . . Arigato. . ." 

To Be Continued. . .

(1) I just heard this song today. . . And I thought it'd be PERFECT. . . or almost perfect anyway. . . Since Hiroshi's keeping this huge deep secret, and Meiling has already admitted to falling for him. . . With THIS song anyway. . . Now what's to happen for the doomed couple!

Such a long chapter!!! Meiling's confessed her feelings to Hiroshi!!! Ack!!! Now what's going to happen? Will she listen to Sakura and Syaoran now? And just HOW will they tell her? All. . . well most will be revealed in the next chapter!

Visit my website!!! Turn My Way


	20. Dance Contest Problems

Masterful!

by: Kamika Farinas

Shout-outs!!! 

Diana@Lineelu2001: *giggles* Of course!! Friends forever!!! ^_^ And arigato for the compliment!

Animefreak242: *blushes* As usual?? Wai!!! So kind!! Hehe. . . And I answered most of your questions in this chappy!!! I felt people needed an explanation. . . *sweatdrops* And hai!! Syaoran-kun IS smart!!!! ^_^ Thanks for the compliments!!!

Monique: Hehehe. . . Yup!! Update quicker me!!! ^_^ 

Littlewolfalex: *sweatdrops* Hai. . . SO sad that they're doomed. . . But. . . You MIGHT see a change in Hiroshi. . . . *grins* I'm not GUARANTEEING anything. . . Ack!!! . I'm giving off spoilers. .  *sweatdrops again* Oye. . . And I'm already onto the ending. . . So I already know what's ahead for our precious CCS characters!!! Believe me. . . It isn't pretty. . . *sweatdrops even more* Ack!!! I'm going to shut up now. . . (Just IGNORE what I said up there. . . Knowing MY writing skills, it'll all probably change. . . SOMEHOW!!!)

Disclaimer: That's right! CCS isn't mine!! Now stop bothering me you pesky people who actually LOOK for these things!

Chapter Twenty

The Next Day. . .

        Sakura's eyes widen. "NANI?!!?!?!?" She screams out at the two females before her. 

        Meiling sweatdrops, "Sakura-chan. . . I. . ." She starts to say. 

        "IIE!!! Why'd you guys do this?!?" She exclaims angrily. 

        Meiling sweatdrops again and points to Tomoyo this time, "She did it!" 

        Tomoyo frowns, "Meiling-chan!" She turns to Sakura, "We found fliers and just thought it'd be fun!" She says, hoping to change Sakura's opinion. 

        Sakura sighs, "Demo Tomoyo-chan. . . You know I don't like to be in the spot light all the time. . ." 

        Tomoyo nods, "Hai Sakura-chan. . . Demo. . ." She grins at this point, "I saw it as an opportunity to make clothes for you!" She says happily. 

        Meiling and Sakura face fault. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whines. 

        Tomoyo pouts at Sakura. "Onegai. . . ." 

        Sakura sighs, "Hai Tomoyo-chan. . . I agree. . . But ONLY and ONLY if you can get Syaoran-kun to participate!" 

        Meiling snickers, "And that's going to be REALLY hard to do. . . Your chances of that are VERY slim, Tomoyo-chan." 

        Tomoyo's eyes just twinkle, "We'll just see about that! OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!" Meiling and Sakura cringe.

        "She's scary like that. . ." Meiling whispers to Sakura as they watch Tomoyo keep laughing. Sakura nods in agreement. 

A while later. . .

        "IIE!!! I don't think so Daidouji!" Syaoran yells as he walks away from the dark haired female. 

        Tomoyo rushes beside him, "Now Li-kun! Let's be professional about this! We might as WELL be having fun as we stay in Hong Kong! Besides. . . Sakura-chan said that she wanted to be in it!" 

        Syaoran whips around suddenly, causing Tomoyo to smack into him, "Don't try that with me. Sakura already came to me and I know for a FACT that she was reeled into this business. Now if you can get ME to be in it, you're set!"

        She frowns, "Sakura-chan planned this, didn't she?" 

        He crosses his arms, "I wouldn't know but as I was saying. . . . I WILL NOT BE IN THE STUPID DANCE!!!" He yells, agitated. 

        Tomoyo sighs, "Well. . . Then I guess I won't tell you what the prize is. . ." 

        Syaoran just shrugs, "I don't care." 

        "Not even if it's something I'm POSITIVE Sakura-chan likes?"

        This got Syaoran curious, "What do you mean?" 

        "Well. . . It seems that. . ." She shakes her head, "No. . . I don't need to tell you. . . After all, what's the use if you're not going to join?" 

        Syaoran frowns, "How am I going to get you to tell me?"      "Easy! Just join!" She grins.

        He sighs, "FINE!! Okay?? Now what's the prize?" 

        "Actually. . . I lied!" She yells before dashing off to sign up the cute couple. 

        "You walked yourself RIGHT into that Syaoran-kun. . ." A voice chimes in. 

        Syaoran turns around again, this time to find Sakura standing right behind him. "Wait. . . You KNEW she was going to try that?" 

        Sakura giggles, "Hai!"

        He scowls, "And you didn't tell me??" 

        "Actually Syaoran-kun. . . I wanted to try it out! Who knows? It COULD be fun!" She walks up to him. 

        He sighs, "I absolutely positively HAVE to dance?" He whines slightly. 

        She giggles and gives him a hug, "It's okay Syaoran-kun. . . You'll still have me to be there!" 

        Syaoran grins as he takes Sakura in his arms, "Of course. . . You'll be part of the torture." 

        She looks up with confused eyes, "Hoe??"

        "I wouldn't be able to kiss you there." He states simply.

        Sakura giggles and comments, "Well you can do that now. . ." She says softly. 

        "Yeah you're right. . . I can. . ." He leans forwards as does she. 

        "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" A voice calls out, interrupting their moment. Sakura sweatdrops as she sees the figure of Tomoyo rushing towards them. 

        She turns around, "Hai Tomoyo-chan?" She asks, slightly aggravated. 

        Tomoyo giggles, "I need to have some measuring done for you clothes!!!" She states as she grabs Sakura by the arm and drags her to her room. As she disappears into the room, Syaoran last hears her yell out, "You'll be next Li-kun!!" The door slams before he hears Sakura's yells for help. 

        Syaoran sweatdrops, "What have I gotten myself into?" He mutters to himself.

With Eriol. . . 

        He shakes his head. He couldn't believe what he was getting himself into. He and his other side (1) were planning on BREAKING into the Li Mansion to get the book. Why? So that these 2nd Clow Cards wouldn't be released and cause all the trouble that they were causing at this moment. Of course, with Sakura around it wasn't too hard to capture them but. . . What if they were released far from Japan? Like AMERICA! The non-magical place. . . They had to be sure that that would never happen. 

        Fujitaka turns around from his seat in front of Eriol. "Are you okay?" He asks. 

        Eriol sighs, staring out the window. "I can't stop the fact that we have to go back to Hong Kong. . ." He mutters sadly. "What's even worse is that now I know Tomoyo can feel my aura. . . She'll know that I've returned. . ."

        Fujitaka blinks at his words. "Isn't that good? She'll feel safer. . ."

        Eriol looks at his cute daughter's father. "Not before I tell her what we have to do. . . I don't want her to worry. . ."

        Fujitaka nods at Eriol, "You're not going back, are you?" 

        Sighing, Eriol responds, "No. . . . Not until AFTER I'm done with this. . . I will not, No, MUST not go back to see Tomoyo-chan. I might. . . might change my mind and protect her instead."

        Fujitaka nods again, "I understand. So our plan is mapped out? We will. . ." He says, stopping short.

        Slightly smiling, "Yes, that's right. . . That IS our plan. And we are sticking to it." He exclaims, trying to both convince Fujitaka AND himself. Staring out the window, an image of Tomoyo smiling at him appears in his mind. _'Tomoyo-chan. . . I WILL be back. . . I promise you of that.' Eriol says in determination, making him believe his own words._

At the dance Contest. . .

        Sakura steps into the auditorium, putting on the number at the back of her dress. She had been "convinced" by Tomoyo to wear a short pink dress that had fake cherry blossom flowers along the waist and diagonally in the front with no sleeves except for loose material at the ends. 

        Syaoran sighs at his luck, not having to wear pink but instead, green, his favorite color. With only one exception though. On the slightly big belt, a cherry blossom flower laid straight in the middle. His pants being a dark brown and his shirt a dark green, the couple seemed to form a flower right on the floor. 

        Syaoran spins Sakura around while looking around for his cousin and HER date. Sakura looks at Syaoran with a confused face as she lands in his arms. "Syaoran-kun?" She asks softly, trying to remember the steps she had learned. 

        He continues to look around but shakes his head, turning to his dancing partner. "Hai, Sakura-chan?"

        "Meiling-chan will be f. . . ." She starts to say, only to be interrupted by the sound of someone behind her.

        "Konnichiwa Sakura-sama." A voice greets from behind her and Syaoran. 

        Sakura spins around to face Meiling in the arms of Hiroshi. She grips onto Syaoran tighter and with a shaky voice replies back. "Ko-Konnichiwa Hiroshi-san." 

        Meiling giggles, "Sakura-chan! We're going to win this!" 

        Syaoran blinks as Sakura just shakes her head, not seeming to have a voice. _'That must be Hiroshi.' _

        Hiroshi holds out his hand to Syaoran, "Konnichiwa, I'm Kawasaki Hiroshi." He greets.

        Syaoran glares, "Li Syaoran." He ignores Hiroshi's hand and holds onto Sakura, not noticing her nails digging into his shoulder.

        Meiling blinks, "Shaoran-kun? Why the scowl?"

        Syaoran shakes his head. "Nothing Meiling-chan. Good luck." He ends the conversation and swings Sakura to another spot on the dance floor. 

        Sakura exhales suddenly, as though she had been holding her breath the hold time, "Arigato Syaoran-kun. . . I wasn't sure if I should speak. . ." 

        Syaoran shakes his head, "Think nothing of it. . . That Kawasaki. . . He's. . . He's strange. . . I wouldn't trust him Sakura-chan." 

        She nods in agreement, "Hai. . . Demo. . . How will we tell Meiling-chan?"

        He shakes his head again, "I don't know Sakura-chan. . . I don't know." 

With Yelan. . .

        Yelan stares at her remaining cards, "I don't believe it. . . After ALL that work to finally get her here, she's been able to capture HALF of the cards!!!" She bangs her fist against the table, "How can I defeat her?! She seems too strong!" She looks through her cards, trying to find the next card to use. Suddenly, two cards fly out of her deck and out of the building. "Wait!!!" She yells out. Cursing underneath her breath, she looks at the remaining eight cards. Realizing what cards they were, she smiles, "The Clow Card Mistress will not be able to handle this." 

        In the shadows, a male watches on, "Yelan. . . I thought you had more honor. . . Why would you think of even causing such a catastrophe? What about your daughters and your ONLY son?!" He exclaims angrily. 

        Yelan looks around, hearing the man's voice. "Who are you?! How DARE you sneak into the Li house!"

        The man laughs at Yelan's accusations, "I would NEVER sneak. . . That's YOU Li-san. . ."

        She walks closer to where the man was hidden, wondering who this man was and the AUDACITY he had. "What was this you were saying about my daughters?" She asks quietly. 

        The man speaks again, only this time from another location, as though he had transported there suddenly. "You have completely destroyed their view of you. . . While you're being lollygagging over some TASK the elders have given you, they have been worried over their mind!" 

        Yelan whips around, seeing the figure behind her. With wide eyes, she only manages to whisper out. "I don't have any daughters. . ." 

        The man stares at her in disbelief, "No. . . Daught. . ." He stops mid-way. "They DIDN'T!" He exclaims angrily, "They stooped that low. . ." His voice filled with venom. 

        Yelan gasps, "Who. . . Who are you?!" She asks him. 

        He turns to her and glares, "Only someone that you've known all your life. . . But after what the elders did. . . I would be surprised if you remembered me. . ." He turns on his heel, "I WILL get you free Yelan. . ." He suddenly disappears as smoke covers the whole room. 

        Yelan coughs and shuts her eyes as she tries to forbid the smoke to get out of her body. As she peeks out to see that the smoke had dispersed, she wonders who that man was and how he knew her. _'He. . . He seemed oddly familiar. . .' She thinks and shakes her head. __'I must concentrate. . .' She thinks to herself with determination running through her being. Yet, she still couldn't seem to rid the thought from her head. __'Where have I seen that old man before? Where?!' She thinks in frustration, wondering why she couldn't remember who he was._

With Sakura. . . 

        Sakura and Syaoran dance a waltz as the band plays slow music. The judge was watching them at this moment, taking notes in his clipboard every time he saw something he liked. Sakura grins as she watches the judge leave. "That. . . was tiring. . ." She mumbles as she and Syaoran stop the waltz and dance slowly, close to each other.

        Syaoran chuckles, "I never knew that you could dance so well. . ." 

        She lays her head on his shoulder, "Nii-san decided on HIS account that the only way to get me out of the house was to sign me up for dancing lessons. . . Unfortunately, Tou-san thought it was a great idea so I was suckered into it. ." She explains, ending with a sigh. 

        He shakes his head, "Well. . . At least it came in handy, ne?" He points out.

        Sakura grins, "Hai. . . You're right. ." She raises her head and suddenly the room turns dark. She grips onto Syaoran's body which seemed to fade. "Syaoran-kun?!" She exclaims in worry. Syaoran disappears, with a faint "Sakura-chan!" escaping his lips. 

        "This. . . This looks familiar!" Sakrua exclaims as she looks around the room. "It's. . . Dark!" She yells. At her words, the room quickly changes from dark, to bright. She shuts her eyes in worry. "Light!" She yells again. Peeking to see if it was all right, she finds herself in the middle of two rooms, one dark and one bright. A faint voice calls out. 

        "You must capture both at the same time, WITH a fight." It says to her.

        Sakura closes her eyes as she pulls out her own Dark and Light Cards. "Onegai. . . Work together!" She exclaims as she hits them with her staff. "Dark! Light!" She yells. 

        The two cards target their rooms, Light for Dark, and Dark for Light. Sakura's eyes widen as she watches the EXACT replica for the two cards appears. With quick action, she seals the cards. "Light Card! Dark Card! Return to thy true form!" She yells as four cards form in her hand, two lights and two darks, neither having ANY difference. (2)

        With the two cards captured, Sakura feels herself being returned to the dance floor. She opens her eyes to find herself in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran looks at her with worry. "Are you okay??" He asks softly, holding her tightly. 

        Sakura nods as she holds onto her cards tightly and her key necklace. "I'm fine. . . Did I miss much?" She asks. 

        "Iie. . . They're about to announce the winner and runner-ups. . ." Syaoran explains as he points at the stage. 

        She looks at the judges who had been whispering to each other. A male judge steps out and taps on the microphone, "Attention everybody! We are very pleased with the many different people that have come tonight and we will now be announcing our two winners. Our runner-ups are. . ." A drum roll beats as every one hopes for themselves to be the winner. The judge smiles as he reads the name off of a card, "Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura!" 

        Sakura and Syaoran turn to each other in surprise. "We won?" They exclaim at the same time. Sakura shrugs and pulls Syaoran towards the stage. She looks out to see Tomoyo taping this very moment and she blushes in embarrassment. She turns to Syaoran who was holding the envelope with their prize. 

        "Now our winner is. . ." Another drum roll precedes the event. "Kawasaki Hiroshi and Li Meiling!" 

        Sakura's mouth opens. "Meiling-chan!!!" She cheers, as her surprise wears off. Syaoran glares as Hiroshi leads Meiling up with his arm around her waist. 

        _'I don't trust him. . . There's something about him. . .' Syaoran continues to glare. _

        Meiling and Sakura wave to each other and mouth 'Congratulations' to each other. Syaoran wraps his arms around Sakura and she smiles. 

        The judge grins, "Aren't these couples just amazing? Now your prizes are to a night at the restaurant at Hong Kong Gallery free of charge!" (3)

        Sakura giggles happily as does Meiling. 

        "Now let's give them a hand of applause!!" The judge yells out as he gives them a clap. Everyone does the same and all Syaoran could do was try to figure out who Hiroshi TRULY was.

To Be Continued. . .

(1) I know it's TOO deep into the story to say this. . . But in case nobody knows. . . In the anime, Eriol is the FULL reincarnation of Clow Reed. . . In the MANGA, however, Eriol AND Fujitaka are the reincarnations. . . I just wanted to point out that this WHOLE story is anime, notice Meiling, except for that concept! And maybe one or two little ones. . . But other than that. . .

(2) Yes. . . This capturing scene is COMPLETELY dull but. . . I couldn't think of what would happen. . . *sighs* Especially since she already knows that Light and Dark correspond with each other. . . 

(3) ACK!!! . I could NOT in my life think of a better place!!! If anybody knows a popular place in China or a nice name for a restaurant, I'd be MORE than happy to change it!!!! ^_^ Please!!!! Thanks very much if you'll agree!!! 

More reviews please?? ^_^ It'd be VERY much appreciated if you'd just drop a few words or two about what you think of the story and how it's going!! I'd be great to hear from the people who actually READ this story!! (Although. . . I DOUBT a lot do. . . *sweatdrops*) Anyway. . . Thanks for reading this far!! And. . . As a little preview. . . for the next chapter. . .

        Syaoran looks around the room, tables were flipping over, people kept tripping somehow. What was CAUSING this insanity?! 

        Then, right in front of his eyes, a figure appears and smile at him, grabbing his foot and trying to flip him over. 

        "Wh-What the?!" He yells out as he almost falls over the table in surprise, NOT the figure's strength. 

        The little female looks at him, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. 

        Syaoran sweatdrops as he watches the girl start to cry, seemingly wailing about how weak it was. "This just ISN'T my day. . ." Syaoran mutters to himself in agony. 

Hope you'll come back to for the next chapter!!! ^_^ Bye bye!! And remember. . . It doesn't hurt to review!!


	21. A Night Out!

Masterful!

By: Kamika Farinas

Shout-outs!

Animefreak242: Lolz! Yeah I know. . .Tomoyo's so slick. . . She's dealing with pain really well though. . . er. . . I think. . . ~_~ Ahh, and I felt bad for Meiling-chan, after what I'm planning on happening. . . And the story with Yelan SHOULD appear by next chapter or so. Yes, she DOES know about Syaoran. . . The only thing they DID tell her. . .but other than that. . . Don't worry about your reviews being long!! ^_^ It's great to read how much you're into it!! Hehehehe. . 

Naomi Li: Ack!! You broke your ankle?? I hope you feel better!! Although this IS two months later. . ~_~

Disclaimer: Wah!! I no own CCS. . . . So sad, ne?

Chapter Twenty-One

       Syaoran sighs as he sits in the restaurant. "They just don't get it, do they??" He mutters to himself. Across from him, Sakura sweatdrops as many flashes of light flash in her eyes. She turns to Syaoran, a confused look on her face. Suddenly, yells come from the crowd formed near their table. 

       Syaoran grumbles as he stands up, pushing away from the table. "PLEASE everyone. Disperse!! I'm trying to have a nice evening with my girlfriend!" He yells at the reporters. 

       This just stirs the reporters more. 

       "Your girlfriend? Elaborate on that!" 

       "What's her name?!" 

       "Is she part of the Li family too?" 

       "Whatever happened to your previous fiancé??"

       Syaoran moans as he sits back down, slightly trying his best not to bang his head on the table. Sakura sweatdrops as she tries to comment to all the questions. Luckily for them but UNLUCKILY for the people who came in, the reporters pounce on them, trying to ask questions. 

       Meiling and Hiroshi sweatdrop as they stop right in front of the doors. "Er. . . ." Meiling starts to say.

       "You're Li Syaoran's fiancé before? Right?"

       "What happened to you too??"

       "Is it true that HE dumped you??"

       "Is this your new boyfriend? Does Syaoran know of him?"

       Hiroshi glares at the reporters as he grips onto Meiling. "If you'd please, we'd like to eat now. After all, we won this fair and square and we can hardly enjoy a nice night out with people pestering us."

       Meiling looks at Hiroshi, smiling. The reporters were stunned by his words, and move aside as Meiling and Hiroshi walk by. 

       Syaoran sighs as he finally sees the reporters leave. He turns to Sakura, finally being able to see her. Smiling at her, he takes in how gorgeous she looked, with her soft brown hair in a French twist, a long elegant light pink dress, and her light makeup. _'A goddess. . .' Syaoran thinks to himself. _

       Sakura blinks at Syaoran who looked slightly goofy, staring at someone/something. "Syaoran-kun??" She asks. At first, he made no action to hearing her words. Second time around, he shakes his head, trying to snap himself out of his trance. 

       "Hai, Sakura-chan??"

       She giggles at him, "I was asking if you've decided what you've wanted to eat. . ." 

       Syaoran nods, "How about. . . I order for you??"

       Her eyes shine at his suggestion. "Hai!"

       He chuckles at her childish action. 

       She pouts at him, "What's so funny??"

       He clasps his hands on the table and leans against them. "You are. . . ."

       She raises an eyebrow. "Are you implying something??" Her eyes sparkle with mischief. 

       "Maybe. . ." Syaoran's lip twitches at the end.

       "Now now, you'll need some punishment then." 

       Syaoran completely grins at this point. "Then punish me. . ." 

       Sakura blushes. "You'll have to wait until later."

       Chuckling, Syaoran leans over. "Why not ditch dinner and just go off now?" 

       With wide eyes, she grabs her purse and stands up abruptively. "Uh. . . I. . ." Her cheeks rosy, she rushes to the bathroom.

       Syaoran sweatdrops. "I was only kidding around. . ." He brushes back his hair as he leans back down on his chair. "Didn't think she'd take me seriously. . ." (1)

With Kero-chan. . .

       Kero sighs as he lies back down. Everyone seemed to have left again. Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling went to that restaurant for their prize. Tomoyo went to go spy on them, which he would normally do too had he not been sleeping when they left. Touya and Yukito were off, somewhere, who knew where those two go. Eriol still hadn't returned but he knew that he was in Hong Kong. He looks around Sakura's room in boredom. He would be playing video games but after you defeat Final Fantasy 10 times in a row, it starts to get boring. He spots the Sakura bear in the corner. 

       "Hey. . . If THEY can have romances, so can I!" Kero says as he soars through the air, landing beside the bear. With a lick of his paw and fixing his eyebrows, he winks at the bear, nodding his head. "How YOU doing??" (2)

       The bear just sits there, not doing anything. 

       Kero walks to the other side of the bear. "Hmm. . . Strange, it usually works for that guy in the show. . . ." He shrugs cluelessly before he recognizes something. "Clow card!" He exclaims as he rushes down the stairs. "Great. . . And just HOW will I get out of here??" He flies into the living room and spots the fire place. "Perfect." He mumbles. 

With Meiling. . .

       Meiling smiles as she looks across the table at Hiroshi. Her eyes twinkle as she stares at him. Blushing, he takes her hand. "Meiling-s. . . chan. Are you happy here with me??"

       Meiling giggles at his question. "Better question, will I be unhappy if you're here??" She shakes her head in reply. "Silly.  . . Of course I'm happy you're here." She leans over, as does he. Their noses nearly touch until a sudden action causes him to lean over. They kiss softly under the candle light. 

       Behind them, Sakura stares with wide eyes. Sighing, she heads back to her table. Suddenly, she trips over something and lands face flat into a cake. But that wasn't just it, she somehow falls back and skids all the way to her table. Opening her eyes, she finds Syaoran staring back at her. 

       She groans as she feels pain. 

       Trying hardly, Syaoran pulls her up but he couldn't fight it anymore. He burst out laughing. 

       Sakura blinks at his reactions, tears appear at the corner of her eyes.

       Syaoran clutches his stomach. "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan but you look so. . ." He looks up to see Sakura disappear into the bathroom. "Sa. . . Sakura-chan??" He blinks.

       Meiling, who had seen what happened, stands up angrily and walks up to Syaoran. When she reached him, she slaps him hard across the face. "You're so insensitive!" She yells at his face and rushes into the bathroom, hoping she could comfort the sad Sakura. 

       Hiroshi sweatdrops and shakes his head, "Some guys don't know how to deal with their girlfriends." He turns back to his food, waiting for Meiling to come back.

       Syaoran stands paralyzed, not understanding WHAT just happened there. Putting his hand to his cheek, he feels the pain where Meiling had just slapped him. He sits down on his chair, with shock. "I. . . Didn't want Sakura-chan to feel sad. . ." He mutters out. With a groan, he leans against the table, landing straight into his food. With no energy left in him, he just groans some more. 

With Sakura. . . 

       Sakura sits on top of a toilet, weeping. "How could he??" She whimpers.

       "Ahh. . Don't worry about that jerk. . . He's sometimes just insensitive like that, Sakura-chan. He probably didn't mean to laugh at you so hard."

       Sakura walks out of the stool. "You really think so, Meiling-chan?" 

       Meiling nods as she turns around to face a slightly red eyed and still cake filled Sakura. "Yeah. . . Now let's get you cleaned up, okay?? Maybe Syaoran will apologize to you when you return."

       Sakura sighs, "Yeah. . . I guess. . . But that doesn't mean I forgive him. . ."

       Meiling giggles, "I never said you had to! Let's play a little trick on him, huh?" 

       Sakura grins, "Tell me what you have in mind. . ." 

       With a wicked glint in Meiling's eyes, she leans over and whispers to Sakura her plan.

With Syaoran. . .

       Syaoran cleans away all the food that had been mushed to his face. Hearing the bathroom doors open, he snaps up to see Sakura and Meiling heading out. Sakura sees Syaoran staring at her and raises her nose in resentment. She spins around and grabs a chair to join Meiling and Hiroshi at their table. 

       With a gaping mouth, he stares at them. Shaking his head, he stands up and walks towards her. 

       "Sakura-chan?" He asks as he reaches her.

       "Yes?" She says, coldness in her voice. 

       "Gomen nasai. . . I didn't mean to make you mad. . ."

       Sakura bites her lip, trying not to give in. "Too bad, you did! Now will you leave so that you won't interrupt our dinner?" She refers to Meiling and Hiroshi who were sitting, staring at him blankly. 

       Syaoran nods, "As you wish. . ." He walks away to his table. Sighing, he slouches down in his chair. Not thinking that it was any more use to stay, he yells out, "CHECK!" 

       Sakura spins around in surprise. "What?" She mutters.

       Meiling's eyes widen. "He's going to leave?!" 

       They watch as Syaoran stands up and heads towards the counter to pay for the check. Meiling couldn't believe it. _'He wasn't supposed to give up!' She starts to stand and try to chase after Syaoran but was stopped by Hiroshi. "Let them work it out," He whispers as he points at Sakura who was already walking over towards Syaoran. _

       Meiling nods as she sits back down. 

       Hiroshi smiles until he felt something weird. _'Can't be. . . Yelan released a Clow Card!' "Meiling-chan. . . Can you excuse me please?" _

       She nods as she continues to eat, hoping that the problem between Sakura and Syaoran would be fixed up. Unfortunately, even SHE couldn't detect the powerful aura that appeared. 

       Suddenly a shadow appears and without anyone seeing, grabs Sakura and knocks her unconscious. 

       Meiling hums when suddenly a pang hits her. Moaning, she clutches her stomach. "Wh. . . What was that?!" She shakes her head. "That was really strange. . ." Arms wrap around her and a kiss greets her. 

       She giggles. "Hi Hiroshi-kun. . . Back, ne?"

       He nods and sits down. "Yup. . ." 

With Syaoran. . .

       Sighing, he hands the lady the coupon which stated that their meal was free. The lady by the counter nods. "I hope you had a nice meal."

       He rolls his eyes at her comment, "Yeah. . . Whatever. . ." He turns around to find Hiroshi and Meiling alone with no Sakura. "I guess she doesn't care anymore. . ." Unfortunately, he wasn't about to leave when he noticed something. Syaoran looks around the room, tables were flipping over, people kept tripping somehow. What was CAUSING this insanity?! 

       Then, right in front of his eyes, a figure appears and smiles at him, grabbing his foot and trying to flip him over. 

       "Wh-What the?!" He yells out as he almost falls over a table in surprise, NOT the figure's strength. 

       The little female looks at him, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. 

       Syaoran sweatdrops as he watches the girl start to cry, seemingly wailing about how weak it was. "This just ISN'T my day. . ." Syaoran mutters to himself in agony. 

       He notices something. "It's. . . A Clow Card! Where's Sakura?" He mutters to himself. Picking up the card, he walks out of the restaurant, hinting towards Meiling to follow him. 

       Meiling blinks from across the room, then notices the card in his arms. With wide eyes, she stands up and excuses herself. Walking over to Syaoran, she nudges him to hide somehow. 

       He nods and they walk outside. 

       "What are we going to do?! Sakura-chan left. . . And we can't just seal it!" Syaoran exclaims as he tries to calm down the still crying card.

       Meiling shakes her head, "Sakura-chan didn't leave. . ."

       Syaoran turns to her, "What do you mean?! I turned around and she wasn't with you anymore. . ."

       "She went to talk to you! What are you talking about?"

       "No. . . No she didn't. . . I didn't talk to her at all!"

       "What?!" 

       Syaoran hands the card to Meiling and pulls out his cell phone. Dialing in the number he knew by heart, he waits for Sakura's voice. Unfortunately, Sakura had turned it off and all he got was the answering machine. 

       "Oh no. .. It's only the answering machine! What's going on?!" 

       Meiling shakes her head. "Can you freeze time??" She asks quietly.

       Syaoran blinks and turns to her. "Why??" 

       "I might be able to seal the card. But since we're in the city. . ."

       Syaoran sighs, "I MIGHT. . ." Pulling out one of his papers from his sleeve, he starts to chant something underneath his breath and suddenly, everyone freezes. 

       "Now seal it if you can! I can't hold this for very long!" He says as he continues to chant. 

       Meiling nods as she pulls out her wand quickly. "Clow Card! Under my wand, you shall be sealed!" She yells, tapping the head with her wand. With a shocked look, the card suddenly starts to glow, and reverts to a Clow Card. "It. .  Worked?!" She exclaims suddenly. 

       Syaoran smiles slightly as he reverts time to its original time. "Amazing Meiling-chan. . . I think you've gotten more powerful. . ." 

       A shadow watches them from a rooftop with Sakura in its arms. "I still have her, you two. . ." He chuckles as the wind blows.

To Be Continued. . .

1) LOLZ!!! Who can imagine Syaoran being so seductive?? *laughs* I actually think that was kinda sweet/perverted . . . Strange combination. . . But come on. . . You can't say it wasn't a cool scene! ^_^ I SO wanted to make Sakura say yes and rush him out. . . But hey. . I'll save that 4 the bloopers. . ^_~

2) The *snickers* pick up line that Kero-chan used was from Friends. . . Used by Joey. . . ^_^ I luv that show! Hehehehe. . .

Ahh. . I know. . . So much shorter than usual, REALLY sorry!! But I wanted to actually RELEASE this!!!! . Well. . Hope you liked it. . . It didn't come out as good as I wanted it too. . So I'm sorry for that!! 

Note: If you'd like to be part of an emailing list where I'll email you when I update this story, please leave your email in the review and state that you want to be part of the list. Thank you! ^_^


End file.
